Double the Danger
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Warren and Derek Peace have a chance meeting with the only girl's that can turn their world upside down, but what will happen when their lives are threatened by an unknown villian who'll stop at nothing to finish his job.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Hello, my name is Cindy and I'm a new author. My first fan fic will be a Sky High fan fic, my mom got me into the movie and she also got me interested in trying to write a fan fic. I'm 15 so you'll have to deal with weird updating schedules because school always come first. My mom is also in the process of writing a Sky High fan fiction, she is currently working on her third book in her Sky High series. No profit is being made from my crappy writing :l okay so here it goes (: **_

_***Lacy (Layla's moms) p.o.v* **_

**I quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen and began to make my morning coffee. I sat and mentally sighed, Kennedy, my niece, has come to live with me because a mission her parents took had taken a horrible turn. She arrived last week with a heart broken look in eyes but she understood that they were watching over her, she went to therapy once a week to help her deal with trauma of losing both of her parents at once. Her and Layla were only 2 months apart so they got along great but Will has also taken a liking to her, it surprised me that Layla got jealous. **

**The timer on my coffee pot went off, I stood and walked over to the counter and began making two cups of coffee and one cup of tea before starting breakfast. Quickly I began making fruit salad as Layla walked into the kitchen with a zombie like Kennedy following her "Good morning girls" I said in a cheery voice **

"**Morning" the girls said in unison as they sat at the table "Are you two going to finish school shopping today since school starts tomorrow?" I asked with a smile "Yes we are, we only need a few more sets of clothes then we'll be finished." Layla answered as she stood and helped me finish the fruit salad, "Here ya go" Layla said placing the cup of tea and a small bowl of fruit in front of Kennedy, "You have to eat Kenny." she said. Kenny nodded and began eating, thankfully. Layla and I sat with her and ate our fruit salad with toast and coffee. Once both girls finished they went upstairs to get ready to go to the mall. **

**I started doing dishes when I heard the door bell ring, I dried my hands on a nearby dish rag then went to answer. "Hello Will" I said letting Will in "Good morning Lacy." He said with a smile "They're upstairs getting ready, would you like something to eat or drink while you wait?" I asked. He shook his head and sat on the living room sofa waiting for the girls to finish, poor boy could be waiting for quite a while. **

_***Kennedy's p.o.v***_

**I went into my room and looked into the full length mirror on my door, "Hmm" I said quietly, my blue and violet flecked eyes flashed purple as my hair changed from bleach blonde to white with black underneath and a single streak of black in my side bangs. I smiled and walked over to my closet, I looked through my clothes until I found a white tang top with "Bitches" written down it in all black caps, black leggings with white crosses on them. I slipped them on then slipped my pure black vans, I put in my black rose plugs then a black cross necklace, a black and silver ring, a black beaded bracelet with a diamond cross on it, a black spiked uma cuff, and another cross ring that went across two fingers, I grabbed my phone and one of my black packs. I put my phone into it along with my money, a brush and a change of clothes. I take no chances. I went to my bathroom and put on eyeliner and mascara, I used liquid eyeliner to wing out the eyeliner on my top lid. **

**I walked out of my room and into to Layla's who was dressed in a coral strappy lace hi lo dress, naughty monkey illusion champagne sandals. She held a braided fringe hobo bag in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Her wavy red hair was left down and natural with a black headband, she had on a coral wrap bracelet, a coral rose stretch ring and an infinite necklace on as well. "Like my earrings?" She asked moving her hair back to show me her white rose ear cuff. "Looks great, you look great now lets go." I said with a smile as she put her phone and wallet in her bag. We rushed downstairs giggling until we saw Will, I rolled my eyes as his eyes wandered my body. Layla noticed what he was doing and looked down as she walked away. "You look great Kenny and Layla you look beautiful" he muttered the last part but I heard, I smirked "Awe you think Layla looks BEAUTIFUL!" I practically yelled the last part, Will blushed as Layla let out a soft groan and walked back in. She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, "Embarrassed?" I asked as Will shut the door, "No" they said in unison. I giggled as I walked in front of them, I knew both were lying. I highly doubt Will actually likes me, I'm just a cover up for his huge crush on Layla. **

**We all got into my black truck "This isn't safe, you only have your permit Kenny." Layla said as I pulled away from the curb "I don't care, I know how to drive. You'll be fine Layla." I said. Within about 30 minutes we arrived at the mall, "Out." I said as I hopped out of my truck. "Don't rush me!" Will said with a smile "Shut up ass" I said shutting my door and waiting for them. They purposely took their time getting out and around to my side. Will walked to my right while Layla was on my left, we walked into the mall and up to the second floor. **

**We shopped for about two hours before we stopped and went to the food court for lunch. Will got McDonalds , Layla got a salad and I got panda express. "Chickennnn" I said sitting down, Layla smiled while Will gave me a weird look. "WHAT?! KENNY!" I looked around surprised, "Huh?" I said before I saw a familiar face running towards me "NOELLA!" I yelled with a smile as I jumped up. "What are you doing here?" I asked her curiously "I just transferred from Potentia school to Sky High, mom wants me to go to School at Sky High because it's the best Super High school." she blurted in a rush. Her long black hair had neon blue underneath and neon blue tips naturally. She had on a blue and black stripped Hollister strapless top, black skinnies and black and blue heels with a rose on the ankle, she also had a silver and black bracelet and black and blue bracelet. She had on a blend of dark and light blue eye shadow on making her pale blue eyes shine. She had an empire spike satchel over her shoulder "I've missed you!" she said as we walked back to my table "This is Will and cousin Layla, Layla, Will, this is Noella. She was my best friend since kindergarten until I moved but she's going to Sky High now." I said as she took a seat beside Layla "Hey, nice to meet you guys." she said as Layla forcefully hugged her. I laughed as Noella gave Layla a weird look, "I don't like hugs" She muttered once Layla let go, Layla blushed with embarrassment "But I guess its okay since you're Kenny's cousin." she continued causing Layla to smile. **

"**Hey hottie, by chance Miss would you like to come home with me?" A muscular guy with long brown hair and a single red streak said to Noella as he walked up, I gave her a grin as she stood up "Sir, by chance would you like to get kneed in the balls?" she asked politely before bringing her knee up into his groin, he let out a loud groan before falling to the floor. I pointed and laughed as Noella sat back down "Dumb ass" I said once I stopped laughing, Noella nodded and started eating my lunch, "Aye! Who did this?" a guy yelled walking up to us while pointing to the tall muscled guy on the floor groaning in pain. "I did" Noella said standing up, she gave me a smile as he came forward "You?" he asked pushing her back. I growled getting up "Asshole" I said looking up at him, he looked down at me and grinned "Shorty" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked past him to Noella, I helped her up as the guy grabbed me "Put me down!" I screamed clawing his back. "I don't think I will." he said as the guy on the floor stood up giving Noella a glare. She rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw purple electricity crackling on my finger tips. I took a deep breath before I grabbed the guys neck who was holding me, Noella let out a small laugh as electricity shot from my hands shocking him until he dropped me on the floor.**

**I stood as Will and Layla grabbed mine and Noella's arm as they ran outside to my truck. We got in as I slammed on the gas and sped home leaving both boys clueless "That was Warren and Derek Peace" Layla said with wide eyes, Will had already passed out when Layla told me "Their father is Barron Battle, my dad, Lord Chaos, mentored him." she said. I smiled "Your dad is the best Villain of all time, I'm proud to be his niece." I said parking my truck on the curb near the house. Noella called her mom as we walked to mine and Layla's house.**

**Will walked like a zombie to his house which was next door to ours. We walked inside then into the kitchen, I looked at the wall clock; its four in the afternoon. "Mom" Layla called as she sat on the table. Lacy walked in and looked at Noella "Nice to see you again Noella, are you going to Sky high this year?" she asked with a smile "Yes I am, I cant wait" Noel answered with a smile. "My mom will be here soon, she wants all the details of what happened." she said with a groan "My dad was on his way to pick me up but is now on his way to work." she continued. "I am so dead" she sat down rubbing her bruised ankle. Layla walked to the fridge and got out an ice pack "Here" she said handing the ice pack to Noel "It should help with the swelling" I said as Layla got out an ace bandage and wrapped her ankle. "Thanks guys" she said with a smile as she iced her ankle, "No problem" Layla and I said in unison. Lacy smiled "How was shopping?" she asked "It was good, the bags are still in the car" Layla said "Lets go get them Layla, we'll be right back Noel." she nodded as we left the kitchen.**

"**So Layla…when are you going to make a move on Will" I asked nudging her "What?" she asked "Oh come on I know you like Will." I said as we got to my truck. "He likes you" she said sadly, I laughed "You don't really believe that, do you?" I asked. She blushed as confusion masked her freckled face.**

"**What do you mean?" I leaned against my truck as I said "Layla, Will does not like me. I'm just his cover up, he has a huge crush on you but doesn't want to ruin your friendship." I shrugged as she looked at the ground in confusion. I grabbed my bags from the back of my truck and handed Layla hers, "You okay?" I asked as she looked up, "Yeah, I just need to think I guess," she answered, I nodded in agreement as we started walking back to the house. **

"**Tomorrow I'm picking out your outfit." I said pushing the door open. "Oh no" she groaned softly, "It wont be bad Layla." I said with a laugh, "You can pick out my outfit tomorrow if I can pick out yours the day after tomorrow." she said as we set the bags by the stairs and walked to the kitchen.**

**After a few minutes of silence I agreed "Fine" I said with a sigh, "Don't make it to bad" I said sitting beside Noella. **

"**Girls, Noella said something happened at the mall." Lacy said giving us a knowing look, I sighed as Layla looked at me. "When we were at the mall Derek and Warren Peace were there and Noella kicked Warren in the balls for being a creep and I might have accidentally electrocuted Derek." I said quietly. "Might have? You fried him!" Layla squeaked "He deserved it but you fried him for pushing Noel." **

**Lacy gave me a stern look, "You should have texted me Kennedy, it would have been much better for you to do. If you had Noella wouldn't have a sprained ankle." "Yeah I guess, do I have a bruise?" I asked lifting up my shirt and pulling my leggings down to my knees. They all gasped and Layla made a hissing noise as she gently touched my side. I bit my cheek "Ow!" I said fixing my leggings and shirt, "My mom will be able to fix it." Noel said with a grim smile. **

**After about ten minutes Noels mom pulled up in front of the house and came in to hear the story. Once we finished she sighed "You two need to stay out of trouble this year, you understand?" she asked looking at Noel and I, "Yes, we understand." Noel said with a sigh. **

"**We should get going" Noels mom said, "Wait, can you fix Kenny's side she has a huge bruise." Noel asked as she stood up. Lacy led us into the front room, Noels mom, Nicole, laid me on the couch. "Ready?" she asked pulling my shirt up and leggings down. "Pretty much." I said as she placed her hands on my bruise. She shuddered as my side began aching even more. I hissed as the pain increased slightly before she finished. **

"**There you go sweet heart." she said as I fixed my clothes once again. "Now we have to go so I can fix Noella's ankle and make dinner." She gave us a smile as she helped Noella out of the house and into their car. "Bye!" Layla and I yelled as they drove off. "Tomorrow we'll be seeing her at Sky High." Layla said shutting the door "Along with Derek and Warren." **

**We walked into the kitchen as Lacy was finishing plating salad and pouring ginger ale, we brought our plates to the table and sat down. We began talking about tomorrow and the nervousness, Layla admitted she has been having butterflies about tomorrow for the past month but was glad that I was here to help keep her steady and calm. I smiled as I finished eating my salad "I'm glad I'm here too, not glad for the reason but still glad." I said with a small smile "Tomorrow will be great, I'll be able to see my childhood friends" **

"**They've changed a lot Kenny but at the same time they haven't everyone will be so happy to see you and hang out with you." Layla said smiling. "And then they will demand a sleep over, the boys will flock to you two." Lacy said with a smile. Layla and I blushed "No they will not" we said with a soft laugh "Just watch girls, you two will have an extremely difficult time fending them off until you find your mate but even then it will still be difficult." **

**Layla and I groaned as we got up and took our plates to the sink, Lacy just laughed and finished her salad. Layla and I rushed upstairs and to our rooms. I grabbed a pair of grey shorts, a white tang top, panties and a towel before going into the master bathroom. I turned the hot water on before stripping down and letting my hair go back to its normal wavy blonde, I brushed through the knots and washed my make up off before getting into the shower and washing myself. **

**After about thirty minutes I rinsed the last of the soap out of my hair. I stepped out after turning the shower off, I quickly dried myself off then put lotion on before slipping my pajamas on. I walked out of the bathroom and into Layla's room to see her brushing through her tangled wet hair, I sat behind her and finished brushing then braiding it for her "Can you do mine?" I asked her "Of course" She said taking the brush as I moved in front of her. She brushed through my hair a couple of times before putting it into a braid. "All done" she said.**

"**Lets go get the bags from downstairs." I said getting up with Layla. She nodded and we headed downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and made some warm sweet tea for myself, I walked back to the stairs and grabbed my bags heading back upstairs with Layla. I gave her hug before heading to my room. **

**I pushed open my door and set my bags by my bed and put my tea on my nightstand before shutting my door. I walked to my closet and grabbed a few hangers before sitting on my bed, I began going through the clothes I bought and putting them on hangers or folding them to be put my pajama drawer. After everything was either hung up or put in drawers I went through the jewelry/accessories I bought and put them in my jewelry box. I got the two pairs of shoes I got and set them in my closet. **

**I rubbed my eyes and got my phone and other things out of one back pack before setting it on a hook on my door, I grabbed another one and put the things I would need for school in it then set it on my chair. I plugged in my phone then set it on my nightstand and began drinking my warm tea. **

"**Good night Kennedy" I looked to my door to see Lacy standing there smiling "Goodnight" I said finishing my tea and giving her tight hug. I set my cup on my dresser and laid in bed as Lacy turned off my light and closed my door. I tuned over onto my side and grabbed my stuffed panda hugging it close as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. **

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope y'all enjoyed it! I will post again tomorrow. (: **_


	2. Power Placement

_**A/N: No profit is being made from my writing, I am on spring break right now so I will be posting everyday until school starts then I will only post on Fridays-Sundays and other days that I can. I'd also like to say thank my mama for telling her readers to read my story, please go read her story her name is LillianPeace its incredible and she posts everyday!**_

"**Wake up Kenny!" I groaned as Layla jumped on my bed shouting for me to wake up. "I don't wannna wake up" I said as I rolled out of the bed. I landed on the floor with a loud thump, "Be careful! You'll give yourself another bruise!" Layla said looking at me while I laid on the carpeted floor. "I know" slowly I got up off the floor and zombie walked to my bathroom. "I'm going downstairs for breakfast, you hungry?" Layla asked "Of course, I'll be down in a minute." **

**I turned on the faucet and washed my face with hot water and soap, after I dried my face I threw my hair up into a messy bun. Walking back into my room I slipped on my black slippers then walked out of my room and downstairs. **

**Layla sat at the table eating a bowl of Cheerios as Lacy read the morning paper while drinking coffee. "Morning" I said walking into the kitchen "Make sure to eat something" Lacy said looking up from her paper with a smile. I nodded and got a bowel of cut up pineberries from the fridge, "You nervous for power placement Flower?" I asked as I sat on the counter eating my breakfast, "I don't want to use my powers" she said with a anxious look. "Oh, honey the power placement is going differently this year, they also test your emotional capability." Lacy said "Oh, I'll probably get sidekick." Layla shrugged "I like helping but I-" lacy interrupted her "Too sweet to hurt anyone" Layla smiled and nodded. "And that's why you cant make lemons." I said with a smile as she shot me a playful glare. "Hurry up girls you have to get ready." Lacy said leaving the house for work. I placed my bowel in the sink and went upstairs to my room. I began ransacking my closet until I found an outfit I liked, I slipped my a black tang top, black skinnies and a grey Lumpy space princess shirt. I grabbed my pure black vans and slipped them on after I put on unmatching socks. I went to my jewelry box and chose out a rainbow kandi cuff, two adventure time bracelets, a guitar pick necklace, a black serpent ring and the necklace my mother gave me when I was younger. I walked into the bathroom and did my make up, I took my pale blonde hair out of its messy bun then walked to the full length mirror in my room. A small smile played on my lips as my eyes flashed and my hair turned electric purple with black underneath and a single black streak in my bangs. **

"**Hurry up" Layla said rushing past my room, "I'll be there in a minute to pick out your outfit Flower" I said as began straightening my hair. Once I finished I rushed into Layla's room where she stood waiting for me. I went into her closet and picked out green skinnies, a grey Mickey mouse shirt, green converse, a cat necklace with green eyes, Mickey mouse earrings and two bracelets. "There ya go." I said placing the outfit on her bed. "Green, I like it." she smiled, "Its not as bad as I thought it would be." I rolled my eyes as she got dressed and changed her phone case. **

**I went back to my room and grabbed my black back pack, I put my phone in it and some money. I grabbed my thick black rimmed 'nerd' glasses and left my room heading downstairs. "Is Will meeting us at the bus stop?" I asked as we left the house "Yeah, he should be there already, the Commander and Jet Stream will be there to see us off." she smiled "I don't see why I cant drive my car to school" I said "Well 1. You only have a permit 2. You're a super so you were allowed to get your permit early 3. There is still a chance non super cops could pull you over and be quite confused on why a 14 year old has a permit and a truck." Layla said with a smile. "Whatever" I shrugged as we got to the bus stop. **

"**Good morning Commander and Jet stream" Layla and I said, they smiled and hugged us back. "I cant believe you guys are already in high school, I still remember when Will and Layla were naked in the kiddy pool when they were in preschool" Jet stream laughed softly "And the barbeques we would have every summer when you three were younger, Kenny would always end up smashing Wills face in the ice cream while Layla laughed uncontrollably, we're so glad you're staying so close Kenny we haven't seen you in years." she continued. We all were laughing while Will blushed, "We should get going honeys, we have another mission." They said giving us a hug and leaving. **

"**Nervous?" Will asked looking at Layla and I, "Not really" I answered "Yes" Layla said "Have your powers come in yet?" Layla asked quietly. Will sighed and shook his head, he looked frustrated and angry with himself, "Don't worry Will it'll happen, maybe you just need encouragement, like something happens that you need your powers for or you need puberty" I said with a shrug. He glared at me for the last part "Its not funny" he grumbled as I smiled. Layla nudged me as the bus pulled up, Layla and I filed in first then Will. "Is this the bus for Sky High?" he asked loudly. I mentally face palmed as Layla's eyes went wide. "Shhh!" the bus driver said sharply as he quickly closed the bus doors "Do you every super Villain in the neighborhood to know we're here?! What's your name freshman?" He asked "Will, Will Stronghold." he answered sheepishly. The bus drivers eyes went wide with surprise "The Commander and Jet Streams son?!" he asked with hope. I sighed, oh great. Will nodded slightly, "I'm Ron, Ron Wilson. Buss driver." Will nodded again and sat down beside a boy with white hair and dark brown eyes, they immediately started a conversation. **

**Layla sat with a girl named Magenta who didn't look to pleased. "So Will looks like you have an admirer." Layla said with a giggle "I guess so" I said with a shake of his head. "Are you two dating?" a small boy with round glasses, freckles and curly ginger hair asked Layla and Will "Oh her oh no" "Him no no no, he's like a brother." They both said nervously "Oh good" the boy stood and took his glasses off trying to be smooth with Layla "My names Larry, what's yours..Hot stuff" I nearly died when he said that, everyone around us started laughing as Ron stood. "Sit everyone, its gonna be a bumpy ride" he said with a smile . Everyone sat and began talking "Hi, my names Ethan. What's yours?" the boy beside me asked, "My names Kennedy but call me Kenny" I said with a smile "What's your power?" he asked "I can control weather and I can change my hair color, yours?" I asked "I can melt and blend in with my surroundings, like camouflage." He said with a shrug "That's cool, that actual comes in very handy when a hero or villain doesn't want to be caught by the other." I said. He smiled and nodded "Yeah, never thought of that. Since you can control weather can you control electricity, usually they come hand in hand" "Yes she can, she's used it on me" Will said, I nodded "He's right, I do control electricity but it's hard to control my powers when I'm upset." I said as I held up my hand, purple electricity crackled on my finger tips. "Awesome" Ethan said pushing up his glasses. "Yeah until she electrocutes you" Will grumbled "Shut up" I said placing my finger on his arm giving him a slight shock. "Ow!" Layla giggled. **

"**I glow." The boy beside Will said confidently "Nice" I said, "You should work on cockiness, it can ruin your powers glowworm." I shrugged as he looked to Magenta who nodded. "Hold tight" Ron said all of a sudden, seatbelts came out from the seats and restrained our torso. The bus gained speed as we approached a cliff. Almost everyone began screaming as Ron smiled and laughed "Freshman" he said with a shake of his head. All of sudden we were air born with everyone screaming even louder, some were calling Ron crazy. Will was grasping the seat and Layla's hand, I gave Will a knowing look, he blushed but held on tighter. After a minutes the screaming stopped and parked in the lot of the school in the sky. "Sky High" Ron said with a huge smile. **

**Everyone began wobbly filing off the bus but before Will could get off Ron stopped him "The bus waits for no one except you Will Stronghold. If you're ever running late, running early or you just want to talk, call me." he said handing Will a business card with his number and address on it. I rolled my eyes as Will nodded and thanked him, Will got off the bus allowing Layla, Ethan, Magenta, Zach and I off. All freshmen's from the buses began clustering together as a guy began running as fast as light around us. "What the fuck" I said as he stopped and stood in front of us with a tall guy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. "Welcome to Sky High, we'll be collecting that 15 dollar new student fee now" the guy who ran said as the other ones arm stretched out until it was in front of Ethan who said "There was nothing about a student fee in the student handbook" The fast guy snorted "Its new" "Yeah right assholes" I looked to my right and saw Noella "Better?" I asked, she nodded as they got mad "Who said that?" they asked angrily "I did" Noella grabbed my hand and stepped out of the crowd. "Got a problem?" I asked with a smile. "That'll be enough Speed and Lash." a girl with shoulder length brown hair said. She was dressed all in pink, like a Pepto-Bismol bottle. She began explaining the rules and routines of Sky High, I glanced over at Will and saw making goo goo eyes at her, I growled and made my way to him, Noel followed until I was behind him. I gave a shock to the back as she finished her talk, luckily Layla didn't notice him. "Okay, everyone understand? Okay good." she said "Lets go, I'll lead you guys to the gym." She gave Will a cheery smile as she lead us through the school and into the gym, "Here you will be placed by power and emotion capability." The girl, Gwen said, before leaving. **

"**I don't like her" Noel said as we stood in front of a stage, "Neither do I, I like your necklace though." she smiled "it's the truth, especially with that Gwen girl." **

***Power placement**

"**Hello freshmen, I am Coach Boom. I will call you up to the stage and you will come up to show me your power, you have no choice. You will not whine you WILL show me your power." he grinned and eyed me then Will. He began calling people up and making notes on his clip board, some were obviously side kick by their power but others were most likely going to be sidekicks because of how sheepish they are. "Layla Williams, you're up." Layla looked confident as she went up on stage, "Show me what ya got cupcake" Coach said with a smile. "She wont do will she?" Noel asked watching Layla "Definitely not" I said as she shook her head "I do not use my powers unless the situation demands it." she said "Good because this is the situation and I'm demanding it." Coach said "I wont do it." she glanced at me as I gave her a smile when she walked off the stage still looking confident. "Damn little Layla being defiant" Noel said with a grin. Layla simply shrugged as we were dismissed for lunch, "After lunch Will Stronghold will go next" Will turned pale as we walked to lunch "I cant do it" Will muttered with a groan. Layla gave a sad look to Noel and I, "It'll be okay Will, just try to focus your energy on finding your power." I said.**

**We got our lunch and sat with Ethan, Magenta and Zach at the end of a table, "Hey guys" they said. We smiled and began eating and talking, "They're here" Will said in a shushed voice "Who?" I asked as Layla looked around, "The two guys from the mall, the ones Noel kneed in the crotch and you electrocuted." "Oh, Warren and Derek." Layla said "They're staring at us." "Do you know who they are?" Layla asked everyone but Noel and I, "yes" everyone said except Will. "Your dad put their dad in prison Will, Barron Battle." His eyes widened "They're coming over here" Zach whispered "Should I take care of them?" "No Zach, we can handle this" I said as Derek and Warren reached our table. **

"**You're the girls from the mall, and you're Stronghold." Warren said glaring at Will as fire flickered on his finger tips. "Dude calm down, you guys deserved what you got and your father is in prison for a reason" Noel said. Their attention snapped to her "Well babe I disagree, our father could have been better then Lord Chaos if Strongholds pussy father didn't step in, and as for yesterday you little bitches will pay for that." Warren said holding his balls as Derek rubbed the scorch marks on his neck. **

"**You cant handle us obviously, we left our mark to show that." I said "You're just mad that midgets beat you" Zach said. Noel punched Zach in the nuts "Shut up, we don't need your help" she said as Zach groaned slamming his head on the table. "Leave us alone, we didn't do anything. You started it all and we ended it" Will said standing up "No ,Will If they want violence then we'll give them violence." I said as Noel and I stood up, Derek and Warren were both close to 6'6 while Noel and I were barely 5'2. "You two cant compare with us, y'all are short little kittens, you ran away instead of fighting." Derek said walking forward. "Y'all are just pretty faces." "Aw isn't that cute, y'all are cocky assholes who have the hots for us." Noel said nudging me "That's that best you can come up with, kittens?" I asked with a smirk. "You guys need to stop, Noel and you promised to not cause trouble this year." Layla said standing up "Aw don't want to disappoint your Aunty, doll?" Derek drawled in a southern accent "You're just gonna listen to the damn tree huggers?" Warren said with a grin. Electricity crackled across my skin "Leave my family alone." I said in a low barely controlled voice "Temper temper doll" Derek grinned. Electricity shot from my hands and blasted Derek in the chest sending him across the cafeteria into a large pillar. He groaned as Warren came forward with fire licking his skin, Noel stepped forward and round house kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a wall near his brother. The cafeteria broke into chaos as Noel ran over and falcon punched him in the face. She smiled as fire erupted from her fingers, he managed to stand as his brother came up behind her. Electricity crackled from the lights on the ceiling as the glass and bulbs shattered, glass shards rained from the ceiling. Derek tried to ice Noel but he was met with large plumes of fire. **

**I brought my hands up letting electricity shot forward gripping Derek with electricity formed hands, he roared in pain and anger as Noel set Warren a blaze. "Enough!" Principal Powers and Coach Boom yelled as they walked into the cafeteria. I dropped Derek on the floor as he convulsed, Warren was still trying to put himself out when Noel ran to my side. **

"**Kennedy, Noella, Derek and Warren follow me." Principal Powers demanded, all four of us marched after her. Noel glared at Warren as he gazed at her in wonder. Derek tried walking close to me but Principal Powers grabbed his ear pulling him forward. I smirked "Good job" I said to Noel "Mind if I borrow your electricity one day?" she asked with wild eyes "Power crazy" I said as we were put into a pure white room. "You are all sentenced to a 4 hour detention, it starts after the girls finish power placement. Derek and Warren, you will stay here until then." She said taking Noel and I to the gym where everyone was waiting. **

"**I still want a demonstration of your powers." Coach Boom said as he called me to the stage. I still hadn't calmed down and being in front of everyone only made me angrier especially because most were pointing and whispering "Shut up assholes" I growled out as my hair formed a halo above my head and electricity crackled on my skin. "Damn" a guy said, the weather outside changed in an instant. Torrents of rain and strong gusts of wind pounded on the gym windows as thunder and lightening shook the school. "Calm down" Coach Boom said trying to coax me off stage. Principal Powers came up and took me off the stage and into an office where she tried calming me down, testing my emotional capability and how I react to different things. **

***At home **

"**Kennedy, are you okay?" Lacy asked as I walked into the kitchen, it was six in the afternoon. Layla stayed until Noels and mine detention was over. "Yeah, I'm fine a lot better then earlier." she nodded and handed Layla and I an envelope, "It tells you your class and what you made" Lacy said waiting for us to open them. Both of us ripped them open, Layla smiled but I threw down the paper onto the table, "They're wrong." I said with anger "You're in Villain class" Layla said with wide eyes as she read my paper. "That's not right" Lacy said with worried eyes. **

**I ran upstairs and called Noella "Hey! What did you get?" she asked happily, "I'm in Villain class, what class are you in?" I asked nervous "I'm a hero, but don't worry I'll fix it Kenny. I have to go but I'll text you when I can." I hung up and stripped down then out pjs on, they have it wrong I shouldn't be in villain class. **

_**(A/N: All school outfits [for girls] in this chapter will be in my profile)**_


	3. The Lake

_**A/N: No profit is being made from my crappy writing but thank you for reading it! [Outfits will be in my profile]**_

_***One week later**_

I awoke to the blaring of my new alarm clock, Layla bought it for me yesterday since I have trouble waking up in the morning. The damn thing didn't have a damn snooze button, I groaned as I got up and turned off the alarm. I rubbed the sleep form my eyes while walking downstairs, Layla was already downstairs waiting for Noella and Will.

"Hey, have you decided if we're going to the park or lake?" I asked her as I got an apple. "Yeah I decided to go to lake for a picnic then the girls will have a sleep over at Cyra's house. "Cyra, the girl who can control nature like you?" I asked "Yeah she just cant talk to animals and her power isn't as strong." she said. I nodded and finished my apple. "When do we have to be at the lake?" "Around two, its noon now. Lacy is at work and will be home around six so we'll have to text her telling her we aren't home and explain why." Layla said standing up and heading upstairs. I followed her upstairs and into my room, "Wear shorts or a dress its hot out." Layla called to me from her room.

I stripped out of my pjs and looked through my closet, "Hmm…" I grabbed dark blue jean shorts, a purple top that said 'I steal cupcakes' and slipped them on then grabbed my pair of black and white vans. I went to my jewelry box and picked out three pastel colored bracelets, pastel cupcake earrings and my necklace. I grabbed my black belt with swag written in pastel letters. "Pastels" I said as I went into the bathroom and looked through my make up bag, I took out a viva container with pastel blue and purple. I put a small amount on then winged out my eyeliner as usual. I walked back into my room and grabbed my back, I got a pair of pjs, extra clothes for tomorrow, make up wipes, money, my phone charger and my stuffed panda off my bed. I emptied out the school things from my back pack and stuffed everything I grabbed in. I zipped it up and went to my full length mirror "Almost ready?" Layla said as she peeked into my room "Almost" I replied as I focused until my hair turned into multiple pastel colors.

"You look good" I said with a smile as Layla and I went downstairs, "Thanks" she said "I'm glad you stopped with the always wearing green thing" "So am I, I just always wear nature things, like flowers, now." I nodded with approval as she sat at the table and I on the counter. "Everyone but you, Will, Noella and I are being dropped off by parents, we have to drive them back to Cyra's and the boys back home" she said as we waited "Noella's bringing her raised Chevy Silverado right?" Layla asked "Nope, her uncle took it to give it a new paint job and side step as an early birthday present, she's bringing her Blue Yamaha 600R. It doesn't really matter, I have the exact same truck cept mine already has the step, everyone can fit in the back" I said "Oh okay, they should be here soon, Noella is meeting us here first."

We got up and walked outside to my truck, Will was leaning against the passenger door. "Hey guys" he said with a smile "Ready to go?" I asked as I unlocked my truck and allowed them to get in, I handed Layla my back pack and placed the two coolers in the back. I walked around to the other side and waited for Noella.

"Its 1:30, she needs to get here soon" Will said right before a loud roar erupted from down the street, I smirked as she pulled up beside my truck "You have to get one of these Kennedy" Noella said pulling her helmet off, "If Lacy would let me I would." I said as I got into my truck "What she doesn't know wont kill her." she said as she shook her hair and put her helmet back on, we pulled out of the cul-de-sac. Within 20 minutes we arrived at the lake, all of Layla and Wills friends were waiting, I was still new to the group and barely knew anyone, Noella came to a stop beside us. "You know all of them right?" she asked Layla, "Yeah I've known them since second grade, you and Kenny will have to be introduced though." She scowled as we grabbed the coolers and made our way down the steep hill and down to the clearing by the lake where everyone was waiting. As we reached the others two guys came up to us and took the coolers from us, "Thanks" Noella and I said in unison. "What are your names?" one boy who was about 5'8 asked, "I'm Kennedy and this is Noella" I said motioning towards her. "I'm Hunter and this is Gage." he motioned towards who a tall boy, about 6'2, with shaggy black hair and crystal blue eyes. Hunter had shoulder length light brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes, he was constantly smiling Noella who slightly blushed. She found a new boy toy, I smiled and walked near Gage, "Hey" he said with a smile "Hi, you have a power?" I asked, he gave a slight laugh "Well yeah, its..fear based." he said giving me a questioning look then chuckled "What?" I asked confused. "Nothing hun" he drawled in his southern accent. "What's yours" he asked as he set the cooler and the ground near the base of a large Willow tree, "I can control weather and my hair color, I use my weather power to create electricity" I answered.

*One hour later

"Having fun?" Layla asked as she brought me around to different people with Noella. "Yeah" I said as she tried introducing the last person "And this is Ga-" "Gage, he has fear based powers." I said with a smile. "Oh you guys know each other?" Layla asked "Kind of, we met earlier and got talking" I said. "Okay now you tell me who everyone is and their power"

"Cyra-Nature, Skylar-Water, Hunter-Illusions, Ethan-melt and camouflage, Zach-Glowworm, Magenta-Transfiguration, Harley-Ultra sonic hearing and mind reading, Grayson-Impair your senses, Gage-fear based and us of course." I said with a confident smile. Layla nodded and walked back over to Cyra leaving me with Noella and Gage.

"So you and Hunter?" I asked Noella as we sat by the lake and ate fruit salad with coke and Pepsi, "I guess I sorta like him but not enough for a relationship" she said drinking her coke, "He asked me on a date for next week but just as friends." She finished. I nodded as Will ran up to us "Guess who's here" he said in a worried tone, he pointed to the top of the hill where Derek, Warren and two other guys stood with grins plastered on their faces. "Oh great I said standing up and throwing my lunch away. Everyone clustered at the bottom of the hill as a girl appeared beside Derek. He gave me a smirk before his group walked across the hill and into the woods. "Why do you think they are here?" Will asked as the girls stripped off their clothes revealing their bathing suits underneath. "A lot of people come here, it's Saturday." I said as I walked over to Noella as she stripped her clothes off revealing a dark blue and black two piece, "Will is worried" I said taking my clothes off revealing my pastel purple and black two piece. "He doesn't have a reason to be, yet." she said with a shrug as Hunter and Gage walked over to us "Wanna try the rope swing?" Gage asked pointing to the top of the large Willow tree, I grinned "Definitely" I raced him to the top as Hunter and Noella started fake fighting and ended up tripping into the lake.

I took hold of the thick rope as Gage gave me a hard push, as the rope got a good amount out I let go and plunged into the cool water. I resurfaced as Gage came plunging in beside me causing a wave of water to engulf me. "Asshole" I said as we both surfaced again. He laughed and pointed to the top of the hill where Hunter, Noella and Will were trying to get Layla to try the rope swing. After awhile she gave in and went flying into the lake, feet away from us. Soon enough the others were flying into the lake as well. "Chicken fight!" the girl Skylar yelled as we moved to where our feet touched the lake bottom, Gage hoisted me onto his shoulders as Skylar jumped onto Grayson. Noella got onto Hunters shoulders and Stella got onto Harleys. "Ready, Go!" Will yelled, we started going at each other. Noella paired with me, just as Stella and Skylar were about to go down Warren and Derek's gang came running down the hill, "Hey" Derek said with a grin, Warren glared daggers at Hunter. "Maybe we should leave" Will said "No, we were here first, I'm not leaving." Noella said "They can find somewhere else." I finished. "We don't want villains here." Stella said as she moved away "Except Kennedy and Gage" Gage let me down as we all left the water, "Y'all should be the ones leaving, or can we all play together." A guy with a black and green tipped Mohawk said with a smirk. "Uh, no" I said. Hunter wrapped his arms around Noella, Warren snarled and shot a plume of fire at him but Skylar blocked it with a stream of water. Thick black smoke rose from the two elements going at each other. He growled as the fire grew larger, Will pushed them both back into the lake. "Leave!" he said in a commanding voice. Derek and Warren laughed, "You can't make us" Thunder and lightening shook the sky as Cyra stepped beside me, both boys looked unfazed until the grass began wrapping itself around their calves. Noella trudged out of the water glaring at Will, the grass around Warren and Derek's calves turned to ice and shattered, Grayson stepped forward as the girl stepped forward trying to protect Derek "You don't want to mess with us," she said with a smirk as she shot ice towards me, Grayson waved his hand and she dropped to her knees "I-I cant see" she said stunned trying to look around, Derek growled and shot a streak of pure ice knocking Grayson aside into the lake. One of the boys who had blonde and black hair teleported in front of me and grabbed my throat and teleported above the lake, he grinned at my friends, Derek clenched his fists as Gage stepped into the lake, his eyes went completely black as the guy holding my throat started screaming. His grip loosened slightly then completely, I plummeted into the lake but right before I hit the lake I landed on a large magenta phoenix, I steadied my breathing as I looked over and saw Warren and Noella at it again but this time with fire and ice, I looked around and saw the blonde girl who Grayson made temporarily blind unconscious on the ground. I smiled as Magenta dropped me near Derek, "Leave" I growled "Fine" he said in a deep voice, "Kennedy!" I turned to see the boy with the green and black Mohawk standing over Layla as the earth pulled her in. She was using her power put she only had control over nature, Will grabbed him by the arm and flung him backwards over the hill, Layla lay on the ground with wide eyes as Will tried calming her down. "Now." I said as electricity crackled on my pale skin, rain began pounding down. I turned as Derek yelled over the chaos. Everyone stopped and looked at us, Derek stepped away, turned and walked up the hill with his gang following. Warren growled "This isn't over Kitten" he said following his brother up the hill.

After awhile our group was able to calm down along with the accidental storm, "You okay?" I asked Layla while she sat on the picnic blanket with Will, she gave a slight nod "Will got his powers" she said with a small smile "Yeah I saw lets hope they actually found him." I said. Will gave a soft chuckle "Yeah, we should get going." I nodded and began herding everyone to my truck. "I'll be dropping all the boys off at Wills, girls we're going to Cyra's." everyone agreed as I took off towards Will's house with Noella following, "Y'all are still in bikinis" Harley said with a grin, all the girls scooted away from the guys "Pervert" Cyra said "Please hurry Kennedy" the girls said in unison. I stifled a laugh as Layla looked back. Within a few minutes we arrived at Will's, "Every guy out!" Noella dictated, every guy got out and filed into Wills house, "Here, you almost left your bag" Gage said as he passed my window. I took my bag and drove off, after around 30 minutes we got to Cyra's "My parents will be at work until around one in the morning and it's only eight now." Cyra said leading us through her house into different bathrooms, one bathroom per 2 girls. We all took turns showering and changing into pajamas.

For the next three hours we sat in Cyra's huge room watching a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon with loads of popcorn and ice cream. During an almost silent part of the last movie we heard screaming out of no where. Everyone, including myself, screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. "Who the fuck?!" I screamed as I heard two guys deep gruff laugh. I looked out the large window to see Derek and Warren, Noella came up behind me and nailed Warren in the head with a large spoon. "Assholes" I growled as I shut and locked the window, I closed the curtains and grabbed my phone and stuffed panda from my bag and sat back down with the rest of the girls.

The girls became engrossed in the movie once again as I texted Lacy to make sure Will told her we were Cyra's. Thankfully he remembered, as I was going through my contacts to find Wills number so I could thank him I saw the name 'Gage' I raised my eyebrow and texted him "So you went through my bag and decided to give me your number -Kenny" I texted him. Within seconds I got a reply "Obviously lol just wanted to talk to ya" I rolled my eyes. I laid on the floor watched Layla text Will, I looked at my phone as it went off "Layla and Will are texting" I smiled "I know, she's completely ignoring Freddy" "Freddy Krueger? Pshh she'll be seein' him tonight them ;) no one ignores Freddy"

I stifled a laugh, "Hey send me a picture for your contact pic, pleasee" I rolled my eyes and sent him a pic of myself I took this morning before I left. "Beautiful" he said "here's one for you" the picture was of him in a grey hoodie, honestly he was beyond cute. "Nice." I said before I set the his picture for his contact. After about another two hours every girl was asleep and I had over 500 messages with Gage, "I'm gonna get some sleep but tomorrow we should hang out, like our group" I texted "Yeah, let's all meet for lunch at the Paper Lantern." he answered "Kool, goodnight and sweet dreams" I plugged my phone in as Noella woke up "You still up?" she asked in a hushed voice "Yeah I was texting Gage and watching Freddy" I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Go back to bed, we're going to the Paper Lantern for lunch tomorrow" I said. I curled into a ball while snuggling my panda "Sweet dreams babe, oh and nice panda ;)" I rolled my eyes and shut my phone off, Within minutes I fell into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: Outfits and a picture are in my profile along with a picture of Gage. Bye and thanks for reading! **_


	4. Argh!

_**A/N: No profit is being made from my story. I got my braces off today and I'm beyond happy :D **_

"Wake up" I said while shaking Noella, Layla had waken me up about an hour ago. Will had told her about the Paper Lantern plans so she could wake me up on time. Noella slowly opened her eyes and let out a groan, "Leave me alone?" she said rolling over "Get up lazy, we have to get ready for the Paper Lantern. Remember?" she sighed and heaved herself off the floor. "Y'all are assholes" she groaned, I smiled as she pushed past me to get to the bathroom.

I grabbed my bag and took out my white skinnies, purple tee that said 'Cupcakes Rule', my bracelets, two rings and earrings. I quickly changed and slipped on my black and white vans before turning my hair purple and blue, I left my hair the way it naturally is, extremely wavy, thick and crazy. I put on my belt and finished my outfit with winged eyeliner. The girls walked in and gave me a smile as they began changing. Noella walked in last already changed.

"Cupcakes again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Of course" I smiled "Muffins are just ugly delicious cupcakes" I said. She laughed as we all began running downstairs and out to my truck, Noella hopped onto her bike as the girls sat in the back, Layla sat in the passenger seat not wanting to get another sun burn.

*3O minutes later

The boys ran out and jumped into the back of the truck, Will helped Ethan in since he was tiny. Gage gave me a smile and sat by the drivers side, Will gave him a knowing look then smiled at Layla. We began driving again. About 45 minutes later we arrived at the Paper Lantern, I parked as everyone jumped out and herded into the restaurant, Hunter and Gage stayed back. Hunter was over by Noella talking to her about her crotch rocket. I swung open my door and practically fell out, Gage's eyes widened as he caught me "Be careful angel" he said setting me on my feet. Noella gave a stifled laugh, "Clumsy much?" she said with a smile "Bitchy much?" I retorted, both Gage and Hunter laughed "Want a piggy back ride?" Gage asked, I shrugged as Noella was lifted onto Hunters back "I'll take that as a yes" he said. I smiled as he set me on the back of my truck, I got onto his back and he took me into the restaurant.

Will had pushed two booths together for all of us to fit, Will and Layla sat across from each other while Noella and Hunter were side by side, Harley and Skylar, Grayson and Stella, Zach and Magenta, Ethan and Cyra all sat across from each other. It made me wonder if everyone already had their mate in this group except Noella and I, I sighed as Gage set me down and sat beside me with his arm around my waist.

A waitress came to our table a few minutes after we sat we glasses of water for everyone and menus, 20 minutes after that we ordered our food. Noella and I ordered what we always do but everyone else ordered went for something different. 30 minutes later three waitresses came and tried giving everyone their correct meal but some were confused. We thanked them as we began digging in to our amazing food. "Look!" Zach said using two chopsticks as tusks "I'm a walrus" he said, everyone laughed as Noella threw a piece of broccoli at his head. He huffed and unstuck the chop sticks from his gums.

We were near done when Derek and Warren Peace came out, Warrens hair was tied back while both boys had slightly stained aprons on. Holy shit, "They cooked our food" I said motioning towards the two boys, everyone gagged and pushed their plate away. Neither boy noticed us, they walked outside and began taking pictures of my truck and Noella's crotch rocket. Noella and I scooted out of the seats and rushed outside "What the hell are you doing?" Noella questioned getting in front of her bike "This yours?" Warren asked as he snapped a picture of her with her bike, she growled. "Erase it" he shook his head, he had a fairly large bruise on his forehead. I laughed "enjoy the spoon last night?" Noella noticed the bruise and laughed as well. He snarled but Derek cut him off before he could say anything "Who's truck is this?" asked "Mine, now move" I said as the others came out. He gave me a sly look and chuckled "You really think I'm going to listen to you?" he said "With how many time I've electrocuted your dumb ass I would think so" I said walking towards him "If I actually wanted to I could easily take you out" he retorted. I gave a soft laugh and pushed past him "Everyone in" I said, they all listened and got in as quickly as possible. Derek gave me a questioning look, I looked past him to Noella who had flames licking up her arms "Noella, damnit! Not again, lets go" she smirked and got onto her bike "That's hot" Warren drawled as Derek wacked him in the back of his head. He grinned as we sped off.

I dropped everyone off at their house except Noella, Will hauled her bike into the back of my truck and we sped off towards the mall. It was near four in the afternoon when we arrived, immediately we got a smoothie and went into Hot Topic. Noella grinned as we were escorted into a back room by a muscular man "Ready ladies?" he said with a grin "Totally" we said in unison, we both laid back in chairs as another came in, Noella and closed our eyes tightly as they pierced our belly buttons, the muscular man is Noella's father, "Thanks Mike I said as he gave us the information on the piercing, "Don't let Lacy see Sugar, your birthday is in April right?" he asked "Yup" I answered, he grinned and we left. We bought tops that show our belly buttons and put them on before we went around the mall buying whatever appealed to us. We stopped after about an hour to buy large soft pretzels, we ate as we walked around the mall.

As were leaving the mall I bumped into a wall, "Ow" I groaned as I fell back onto my ass "I think I may need new glasses" I said "Or you need to pay attention doll" a familiar deep voice said. I glared up at Derek while Warren glared at Noella's exposed stomach, Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me up causing me to crash into his toned chest. He smiled slightly "You shouldn't be wearing those tops doll, lots of perverts around. Wouldn't want that pretty little face hurt" he said. I rolled my eyes "I can handle myself" I said giving him a slight shock as I walked away. Noella pushed past an angry set of twins "Get back here" Derek said in a barely controlled voice. "No" I said as Noella and I started running to my truck. He growled and tried catching up but I was already pulling out, I looked back to see grey smoke coming off of Warren and ice appearing under Derek's feet. I smirked and drove off to Noella's.

I parked near her house and we ran inside, her mom wouldn't be home for hours. "I still don't believe that your dad is a lawyer" I said as we made hot pockets "Neither can I but hey I don't care, I get free tattoos and piercing whenever I want plus I can easily get someone sued or arrested." she said while grabbing ice cream from the freezer, "How will your ma take the news of your piercing?" I asked "At first she wont be happy about it but soon enough she'll get used to it and say what she always says 'Whatever makes my Noella happy makes me happy' and buy me ice cream" she smiled "Just the way I like it but I know Lacy wont be happy to see yours" I shook my head "Of course not but I wont let her find out" she nodded and grabbed our hot pockets.

We plopped onto the couch and began watching reruns of The Supernatural. Noella was practically drooling over the guys, around one am her ma and pa came home. "What are you two still doing up? And Kennedy you should be at home you have school tomorrow!" her mother shrieked. We yawned in response, "Come on Kenny I'll drive you home, Noella up to bed" she nodded and sleepily walked up the stairs while her dad guided me outside, he brought her bike into their garage then drove me home. We arrived near two am. Lacy was waiting on the porch with a stern but tired expression. Mike parked my truck and lead me inside, I sleepily walked up the stairs and changed into pjs after scrubbing my face clean. I laid down and within seconds was out like a light.

*A month later

Weeks have gone by since my first day of Sky High, I sat in class lazily scribbling down notes as Principal Powers swung open the class room door, she had Noella with her. "Hello Mr. Leer, I have a new student for you, she is being transferred from hero classes. Her name is Noella Mason" she said as she brought Noella into the room, Mr. Leer smiled happily "Oh, good!" he said in a overly cheerful voice, he was completely insane but then again he was a villain teacher, "You do know this an advanced class, a class for sophomores not freshmen. I only have one other person in here who is a freshmen. Kennedy, dear, please stand up" I stood and gave Noella a smirk "Oh don't worry Mr. Leer, they are both capable of sophomore work and they know each other, actually if I'm correct they're best friends." Noella smirked and nodded "Correct" I said "Well good!" Mr. Leer said as Noella walked over and sat beside me. "Good luck" Principal Powers said as she left.

"You two are the duo that created the chaos in the lunch room a little over a month ago, aren't you?" Mr. Leer asked with curios eyes "Yup" we said in unison. He grinned and got back to giving us notes but twenty minutes in Principal Powers came back with Peace twins "Missing some students?" she asked while shoving them in "Ah, come Peace twins, you two will sit in front of Miss. Mason and Miss. Micheals." we both groaned as they smirked and sat in front of us "Dude, is it so impossible for us to stay clear of them" Noella said dropping her head on the table "Obviously" I said "Just don't pay them any attention, act as if they don't exist" I said the last part with emphasis. Noella nodded and started to copy my notes while Mr. Leer talked to Principal Powers about the boys tardiness. "Mad doll?" Derek asked, I didn't look away from the adults. "You cant ignore me doll, not forever" he continued after a few minutes of silence. "You gonna ignore me kitten?" Warren growled out to Noella who continued to scribble down notes. He narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers starting a small fire "Warren Peace" Principal Powers boomed "No fire in class rooms" she said with a calm down. He growled and extinguished the mini fire. I smirked and stood as the bell rang for lunch, both boys growled as Noella grabbed our notebooks and we left.

Once we made it to lunch I put my notebook into my bag, "What happened?" I asked Noella, she smirked "Lets get lunch first" she said. We quickly got our lunch and sat down before any of the others got here. "Okay spill it" I said

_***Flash back, Noella's p.o.v, first period* **_

"I'll see you at lunch" Kenny said to me as she walked away with Gage, they had four out of six classes together. I walked into my first hero class with a scowl prominent on my pale face. "Are you okay Noella?" Mrs. Larson asked. "Shut up" I snapped. She looked surprised, I rolled my eyes as I took my seat beside Will. "You're doing it today?" he asked, I nodded. "I passed Warren and Derek in the halls on the way here, I have the power of Ice and Fire" I smirked. Will shook his head and smiled, "better get started" I nodded as he barely pushed me. "Don't fucking touch me!" I growled, Mrs. Larson gave me a shocked look "Are you sure you're okay dear?" she asked "Shut your trap ya old crone." her eyes widened "Noella Mason! Watch your language or you'll be heading to Principal Powers office." "I'd like to see you make me" I said, that's actually exactly what I wanted. "Noella you need to calm down" Will said trying to act, I rolled my eyes as fire licked up my arms and the air became suffocatingly cold but thick. I knocked Will's chair out from under him, he backed up until I grabbed and threw against the wall closest to Mrs. Larson. She shrieked and fled the room, I can't believe she's a hero teacher. I set the room ablaze with fire and froze the students as Principal Powers came running into the room, she looked around then slowly turned her gaze to mine. Her heels clicked on the floor as she tried grabbing me, I grinned and sent a plume of fire at Mrs. Larson. She screamed and ran away once again, I let out a laugh as Principal powers dragged me out of the room and into the detention room where she droned on about bad choices, anger problems and mistakes. Once she finished it was already fourth period, "Okay Noella, you seem to have calmed down. I will be taking you to your new class." as she said this a lanky man flashed into the room and handed her a folded sheet of paper "Here ya go" he said before disappearing again. "This is your new class Schedule Miss. Mason." she said as she took me to a class of soon to be Villains. Once we walked in I saw Kennedy, she smirked as the two adults began talking. Once Powers left the teacher gave me and Kennedy a curios look and asked if we were the girls who destroyed the cafeteria a month ago, neither of us denied it. The teacher, Mr. Leer, gave us an approving look and went back to teaching until Derek and Warren Peace were brought in by Powers. Mr. Leer had them take the empty seats in front of us before he started talking to Powers. Kennedy let me copy her notes while the boys tried to get our attention but it was futile.

Thank lord the bell rang, both Kennedy and I rushed out of the class room to the lunch room where she questioned what I did to make Powers switch my classes.

_***End of flashback, Kennedy's p.o.v***_

"Damn girl, ya did good." I said with a smirk, by now all our friends had arrived and the story was repeated several times. Will was still slightly dazed but a lot better then he was earlier. "She was great but damn she wrecked the whole room." Will said with a grin, Layla didn't approve of anything she did but was glad we were happy. "We have every class together now which are all sophomore classes, all of them are also with the Peace twins." Noella and I both sighed "We're gonna have to deal with them…all year" I groaned. Will smiled but within seconds it disappeared "They're staring at you two" He said, Gages grasp on waist tightened as Hunter wrapped his arm around Noella. "So?" I asked with a shrug, Noella and I stood looking at them "Take a picture babes, it'll last longer!" we yelled in unison. Everyone's attention snapped to the Peace twins as blood raised to their cheeks and growls formed in their throats. We gave them a smirk and sat back down. We will always have the upper hand.

"So, Kenny, the dance is next month and I thought we could go together." Gage said, I smiled "Yeah, sure." I answered, after gage asked me everyone else was asked out by others in our group except Layla, Will was going with Gwen. I glared daggers at Will through the rest of lunch, poor floor looked so hurt.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Y'all are great peoples c: **_


	5. Shopping and fighting!

_**A/N: Hello! No profit is being made from my writing. **_

"Saturday we're going dress shopping" I said as all the girls clustered at my locker, Layla gave a shake of her head "I'm not going." she walked away towards her next class "I know who to get to ask her" I said with a small smile. The girls raised their eyebrows, "Who?" Noella asked "Oh you'll see"

The bell rang and our little group dispersed to gym, we quickly changed. I was the first done and out, I walked into the boys room ignoring every guys whistle and embarrassed look. I walked up to Lash "Hey babe" he said with a smile "Why are you in here?" he asked slipping his shorts on "Ask Layla to the dance" I said "Your cousin? Why, I thought she was going with Stronghold" I shook my head and gave an irritated sigh "He's going with Gwen" he nodded and looked at Speed "Well okay, but only to make Stronghold mad but its plus that's she's beautiful" he said and gave me hug before putting a shirt on "Thanks but don't get any funny ideas, make him jealous but don't be a man whore" he gave a soft chuckle "I wont babe" I nodded and left the boys locker room. I sat on the bleachers and waited for everyone to file in; once everyone was Coach Boom announced that we were playing 'Save the Citizen'. Some people whooped while a few booed. "There is a team of two villains and a team of two heroes, just because you're a hero doesn't mean you're in hero class." Coach Boom said in grin. He gave a grin and chose and Warren and Will to be the heroes, Noella and I stifled a laugh as Warren glared at coach Boom, Lash and Speed volunteered to be Villains "No surprise there" I said to Noella who nodded with a grin "This'll be interesting."

Coach Boom explained the rules of the game and what they had to do, it seemed pretty easy. "Ready, begin!" he boomed as he took a seat next to Mr. Medulla, both looked amused with the on going game. Will tried going for the fake citizen but every time he was cut off by either Lash or Speed. Warren just stood back until Coach and Will screamed for him to do something, Will ended up tying Lash to a pole which gained a round of laughter. Speed went after Warren as Will did that though, Warren growled and shot balls of fire at him but he was faster, he dodged every fireball and one ended up hitting Boom, another roar of laughter started. Speed was able to knock Warren over while Boom yelled for him to watch it, Warren fell on his ass. Will didn't notice. Speed snickered and began running around Warren with increasing speed until he was just a blur, Warren down choking and gasping for air "He's suffocating him! Fire needs air to breath, you know" Medulla said with bugged out eyes and fascination coating his tone.

Noella's eyes widened as she grasped her throat choking and sputtering "A-air" she gasped as her face turned a bluish color. "What the fuck" I said in shock as everyone tried helping her. "Mates, how wonderful" Mr. Medulla said with a gleam in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at Will who immediately understood and ran to Warren, he waited a few seconds then grabbed Speeds shirt, Speed had a confused look on his face and so did everyone else when they noticed his legs still were moving as if he was still running, Will threw him into Lash then grabbed Warren, who was trying to regain his balance and his breath, and threw him in to the over sized doll who kept repeating 'Save me, Save me' I was ready to throw her into the pit of churning blades myself, Noella gulped a huge lung full of air. Her eyes were full of confusion "It's okay now" I said as she regained what little color she had. "What the hell happened!?" she said through gasping breaths. "I don't really know" I said, she sighed as her breathing became normal again "Warren and Will won." Cyra said with a smile "Oh cool" Noella said as Hunter and Gage rushed over "What happened?" Hunter asked sitting beside her "We don't know, all of sudden she couldn't breath" I said "Was it when he couldn't breath?" Gage asked me in a hushed voice, I gave a slight nod "That explains things, I'll explain to you later." he said. Hunter and Gage sat with us the rest of the period.

Everyone quickly changed and rushed to next period. In next class Noella stole another girl's seat and sat beside me, the girl gave an irritated huff and sat in the front. "You okay?" I asked Mrs. Byron gave us a study guide for our next test, "Yeah, just confused. I want to know why I couldn't breath, I don't have asthma or anything that affects my breathing." she answered "I know, maybe it was just a panic attack or something." I said, she looked skeptical but nodded. "I still don't like it." she whispered as we went over the study guide, "I know but all we can do is tell your ma and hope she knows the reason." she nodded and laid her head on the desk. The rest of the class we were going over the test and the project we'll be getting next week.

The bell blared for us to leave for home, Noella opened her eyes and yawn "Stupid bell" she said as we left class. We stopped by our lockers then walked to the bus, no one was o it yet, Noella gave me a hug and went to her bus. I took my seat and waited for everyone else. While I waited I texted Gage, "Hey, can you explain now?" I asked "Yeah, call me." I closed my messages and called him "Hey angel" he drawled in a calm deep voice "Hey, can you start explaining I want to know why my best friend couldn't breathe out of nowhere." I said "Of course, Warren and Noella are mates, their bond is strong enough that if something happens to one person the other will feel it or have the same thing happen to them. Warren was suffocating so Noella started suffocating." he said "Damn" I said surprised "I thought mates weren't real" "Oh they're more then real and I hear they're incredible but also painful" he said "Have you found your mate?" I asked "I don't think so, I feel a pull towards you but I can tell you aren't my actual mate, I wish you were." he said with longing "I don't think I'll ever have a mate" I said "Everyone has them." he countered "I don't think I do, it just doesn't seem likely." I said "You'll find your mate angel, it's impossible for you not." he said in a soft voice "Thank you for explaining" I said "Can we hang out this weekend?" he asked "Of course, after I go homecoming shopping with the girls" I said "You'll look like an angel no matter what" he said, I could literally hear that he was smiling "Thank you, I'll call you later" I said and hung up. By now everyone was on the bus and we were driving away from Sky High, everyone enjoyed the bus ride now. Instead of screaming in horror they screamed with adrenaline and joy.

_***Saturday morning **_

"Kennedy, did you give Lash my number?" Layla asked as she was texting "Nope, why?" I asked "Because he's been texting me since Tuesday and asked me to the dance just now" she said with a small smile "You said yes right?" I asked "Well, yes" she said shyly I smiled "Good, make Will jealous" I said, she laughed softly "I am not going to try to make Will jealous, if it happens it happens" she said "Well hurry up and get ready, we're going dress shopping with the girls" I said with a smile "Okay, I'll be down in a bit" she and ran up stairs. I smiled and jogged upstairs to my room and picked out my clothes, I picked out a black, white and pink panda tang top, scissor cut leggings and a pair of black heels. I changed my phone case into a panda, put o panda ice cream earrings, three black and white bracelets, a spiked band bracelet, a yin and yang ring, a white heart necklace and my own necklace. I grabbed my back pack and put my black and white vans and a pair of black shorts. I turned my hair black with streaks of white then did my make up. I put my phone and money in my back pack then went downstairs to see Layla in a light green and white lace dress with a white ribbon below her breasts with white flats, her bracelets and necklace matched her outfit. Her hair was up and pinned with a white flower. "Lets go flower" I said with a smile, every girl was meeting us at the mall. Layla hopped into my truck and we sped off towards Maxville Mall.

_***30 minutes later**_

Layla and I walked around the mall until we saw the girls in the food court drinking coffee, they had three more for us. We sat and talked until Noella showed up, she smiled and took her coffee. After everyone was done with their coffee we went around to every store looking for dresses and shoes, after an hour Cyra found the perfect dress and shoes, as everyone began finding their perfect dress I noticed that they all had a signature color. Stella had light blue, Cyra had orange, Layla had green, Noella had neon/dark blue, Skylar had yellow, and Magenta had well magenta. "Your favorite color is purple" Noella said when I told her "That's your color" she said "You just wear a lot of different colors but your signature is definitely purple." I nodded and continued looking for a dress.

"Why is it so hard to find the perfect dress" Noella, Layla and I groaned after another two hours of shopping. "Lets take a lunch break, maybe that'll help" Stella said, we nodded and walked to the food court, Noella and I got Panda Express, while the others got various things from different places. We sat down, ate and talked about our dress choice and plans after the dance. "I'm going to the fair afterwards with Harley" Skylar said "I'm going to the beach with Grayson" Stella said with a smile "Zach is taking me to the movies" Magenta said with a slight smile "Ethan and I are also going to the fair, maybe we can meet up Skylar and so is Layla" Cyra said, Skylar, Cyra and Layla began talking about where to meet up and if they can sleep over together. Noella and I confessed that so far we had no plans with Gage and Hunter but we would find something, hopefully.

"Lets go back to shopping" I said, "Yeah, we need dresses" Layla said. Layla almost immediately found a dress, it took awhile but finally Noella and I found dresses that we liked plus shoes. We paid and left, everyone got into my truck, I drove off to everyone's house, Layla, Cyra and Skylar all went to Skylar's house while Stella and Magenta went to Magentas. I dropped Noella off at her house where her ma and pa were waiting, she was going to her visit her grandparents this weekend. I went to my house and dropped my dress off then went to the lake where Gage was waiting.

"How'd dress shopping go?" he asked as I approached him "Horrible" I groaned "It took forever but it paid off I guess" I sat beside him and laid my head on his arm "Well I'm glad you found something, I went with the guys and got suits today, it was hard" he said wrapping his arm around me. "What color did you pick?" I asked "Nothing strange angel, black with a purple tie." he said as we looked across the lake. "What do you want to do after prom?" he asked "I don't know, what do you want to do?" I said after a minute "Maybe we can come here, it's beautiful at night and the curfew isn't being enforced anymore so I think it'd be nice." he said "Yeah, it does sound nice" I said as he kissed my forehead.

Around 6:30 we were about to leave the lake when Derek and Warren showed up with Speed, "You should really watch yourself Speed" Derek said in a cruel voice "I didn't do anything!" Speed protested "Shut the fuck up!" Warren roared in anger. Gage grabbed my waist and pressed my against the base of the tree. "You hurt my brothers mate, you could have killed both my brother and Noella. For that you will pay, Warren" Warren gave an evil grin and fire erupted from his hands, he began repeatedly punching Speed who groaned and screamed in protest as Warrens hands charred his skin. Derek pulled Warren and punched Speed the jaw, most likely breaking it or at least knocking some teeth out, Derek brought his knee into Speeds nose breaking it. Blood gushed out. Derek and Warren summoned blades of fire and ice and stabbed his thighs. He yelled in pain but Derek knocked him out with a single blow. My phone began ringing, I will not bow began by Breaking Benjamin began blaring, Lacy was calling. I flinched and quickly turned it off but they already heard it "Who the fuck is here" Warren and Derek yelled in unison. "Go Gage" I said in a whisper, he shook his head but I pushed him "please" he nodded reluctantly and ran to his black truck. The engine revved softly and tires squealed. "Hey" I said walking out from behind the tree "Kennedy?" Derek asked "No, your fucking mom" I said walking down the hill. "Get out of here" Derek said walking in front of Speed "I already saw what happened, and I'm not gonna say I approve but I don't disapprove" Derek raised his eyebrow "Really?" he asked, I shrugged as he moved aside "Let him go" I said, Derek hesitated but listened. Warren gave him a knowing look "Don't say anything" he growled "I wont…yet" Warren said as Derek Let Speed go, I walked over and helped him up "He needs to go to the hospital" I said as I walked him to my truck, the Peace twins followed me "We'll take him" Derek said "No its fine, I will" I helped him into the bed of my truck then drove away.

I knew almost instantly knew the Peace twins were following me. I ignored it and continued driving to the hospital, as I got there the twins pulled up next to me. I helped Speed into the hospital with Derek following close behind. A doctor rushed over as soon as he saw us "What happened?" he asked "I don't know, I found him by the lake. Probably some angry teens" I said helping the doctor put him on a stretcher "Super teens?" he whispered to me "Yeah, probably" I whispered "I'm Dr. Spex, you probably know my wife. She works at Sky High as the nurse." he said, I nodded as Speed was rolled away.

I walked away past both twins, I hopped into my truck and drove home. I sighed as I noticed the Peace twins were still following me. "What do you guys want?" I asked as I stepped out of my truck "Is Noella okay?" Warren asked "Of course she is, just a little shaken still. No one will tell her why she couldn't breath but I'll explain it to her tonight. She's at her grandparents who will also explain to her what happened." I said, Warren nodded and walked away to his red truck "Popular truck" I said "Yeah" Derek replied, "Noella, You, Warren and I all have the same truck just different colors." I said "I've noticed, if you ever need help with your truck or getting any new vehicle call me" he said placing a slip of paper in my hand. I nodded as he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts "Bye" I said, I walked up the walk way and into my house, I turned to lock the door and saw Derek watching me. I shut the door and walked up the stairs to my room, Lacy sat on my bed "Dr. Spex called, I'll excuse your tardiness because you saved his life but you need to stop letting this happen. It worries me Kennedy, I just want you to be safe." she said giving me a hug "I'm sorry, I'll work on it" I said with a small smile, she smiled and left to her room. I shut my door then walked over to my window, Derek and Warren were still out there. "Leave!" I hissed closing my window almost all the way. With caution I stripped down and put on grey short shorts and a purple tang top, I scrubbed my face then looked out my window again. I groaned as I saw they were still there "Oh gosh that's creepy" I muttered and laid down, I hugged my panda close and tried to sleep. I laid in bed just wondering how long they were going to stay out there for hours until finally I fell into a deep unexpected sleep.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my new chapter! Review maybe? Bye c: **_


	6. Stalker alert!

_**A/N: Hello! No profit is being made from my writing. Now read! Please….**__**_.**_

"My eyes" I groaned as sunlight streaked through my partly open curtain, I stood and closed them. "Crap" I said grabbing my phone and calling Noella. "What do you want?" she snapped "They wake you up early?" I asked "At six, they claim the early bird gets the worm but I don't want a damn worm!" I laughed but focused myself again "I know why you couldn't breath" I said quickly "You do? Since when?" "Since the day it happened, go to your grandparents." I said. I heard her grumble "Fine" a few seconds later I was put on speaker phone "Okay I'm with my grandparents, explain the story then the reason." she said "Okay so Noella and I were in gym class playing save the civilian, a boy named Warren Peace, he controls fire, was being suffocated. He gasping for air but none came, all of sudden Noella couldn't breath and was turning a pale blue but as soon as Warren could breath again so could Noella." both of her grandparents gave a sigh "I can tell you both know what that means but Noella doesn't, so Noella it means that Warren is your mate. Mates are who you are meant to be with, you feel a pull towards them and everything just feels right when you're with them. You can love them without knowing anything about them." I said "He is not" Noella said "He cant be, I don't know what happened but he is NOT the reason" she said with anger growing "We will calm her down, thank you for explaining to her and to us what happened" her grandmother said "Goodbye" I said as I hung up.

I walked into the bathroom and started a shower, Warren better watch out Noella is not happy. I rolled my eyes and stripped down before getting into the shower. I showered quickly then changed into a pair of light blue faded skinnies, a white and navy blue striped long sleeve shirt, black vans; I put on a ring with a heart, my necklace and a heart necklace. I grabbed my phone and some money then slipped them both into a one shoulder navy blue hobo strap bag, I turned my hair white with navy blue underneath and a single streak through my bangs. I did my usual make up and left my house.

I got into my truck and drove away from my house, after 35 minutes I pulled up in front of Maxville hospital. I looked around the parking lot making sure neither twin was here before I parked, I got up and made my way to a nurse's station "What room is Michael Parks in?" I asked "Room 510" she said with a bored expression "You his girlfriend?" she asked "No, I'm the one who found him and brought him in" I said walking away. "Yeah, found" she muttered before I reached the elevator. I ignored her and went up the fifth floor and to room 510. I walked in to see Speed laying down watching television "Hey Speed" I said walking over to his bed "Hey, why are you here?" he asked looking at me "Wanted to make sure you're okay" I said taking a seat beside him "Dr. Spex fixed me, all the cuts are gone and my ribs and nose aren't broken anymore." I said "Warren and Derek visited me last night; they said I was lucky you showed up. They said they were also going to show up today too so you should get going before they show up." he said "I can handle them" I said standing up "Watch yourself Speed, they're protective of Noella" I said walking to the door "And you" he muttered "Me?" I turned around with a curios expression "Yeah you" he said "And whys that?" I asked "Have seen the way -" his eyes widened and stopped talking "Hey Speed" I turned to see Derek towering over me "Hey doll" he said with a smile. I pushed past him and Warren "How'd she take it?" Warren asked grabbing my wrist with an iron grip. I winced and Derek shoved Warren away with a growl "She's not happy" I said walking away while rubbing my wrist, I could tell a fight was going to break out between the twins and I did not want any part of it.

I walked out to my truck and went through my bag trying to find my phone, I needed to text Noella but my phone wasn't there. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my seat, Derek was standing there holding up my phone, I rolled down my window "Lose something?" he asked handing me my phone "Uh no you stole it" I said grabbing it. He smirked and walked away as I drove away. He watched me until he couldn't any longer. "Creeper" I said to myself. I pulled in front of Skylar's house where Layla was outside waiting; she walked over and sat in the bed of the truck.

"Lets go to Will's" Layla said "You sure?" I asked "Maybe we should go to Lash's instead "Yeah, okay" she said, I turned around and drove off to Lash's. "Text him" I said as we got close, "Gage is there" Layla said after a few minutes. "Hey babe, hey flower" Lash said as we pulled up by his house "Hey" we said "Hi angel" Gage said as he helped me out of my truck "Hey baby" I said. Gage carried me into me the house, Lash and Layla came in seconds after us hand in hand. Gage dropped me onto the sofa and sat beside me "Asshole" I said running my head, he chuckled and shrugged "You like it" Lash said, Lash sat on a recliner and held Layla on his lap "Shut up" I said sitting up on the couch, Layla sat and didn't say much the whole two hours we were there "Hungry?" I asked her as Gage and Lash went into a different room to change "Yeah" she said with a shrug "What's wrong?" I asked "I don't really fit in here, I like hanging out with y'all but I don't fit in" she said "Want to go to Wills or something?" I asked "Yeah but you can stay, I texted Will who got mad that I'm here with them" she smiled "Oh jealousy is already brewing" I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows, she let out a soft giggle "Yes, he's speeding his way here now." she said. "Who?" Lash asked as he and Gage walked into the front room again "Will, he's taking Layla." I said. They both gave a weird look "He isn't that bad" Layla said "He needs to stand up and not be an idiot" Lash said.

We all walked outside and sat on Lash's porch waiting for Will, who arrived barely two minutes later. Will glared at Will who had Layla sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Let's go girls" he said "You think I'm leaving?" I asked with an amused tone "Of course, I'm 100% sure you don't want to stay with these two "Well I'm 100% sure you're wrong" I said, Layla smiled "Will, she's staying here" she said, Will looked as if I was crazy and walked away with Layla to his dads car. "The Commander know you have his car?" Lash yelled with a smirk, Will went paler "No" he said as they sped away. Lash made sure to take more then enough photos of Will with his dads car, "Knock it off" I said "It's just for fun" he said "Ya know, black mail" he shrugged "Did you hear about Speed?" I asked, Gage held onto my waist tighter "I shouldn't have left you but I knew you'd electrocute me if I didn't leave" Gage said "I know babe." "No, what happened to him?" Lash asked in a worried tone "He's in the hospital because a couple of people beat him, Dr. Spex fixed hum though so he should be out by tomorrow at the most." I said "Oh, I'm glad he's okay now" Lash said. "Let's go eat."

Noella showed up right after we ordered pizza, "Hey!" I said as she sat beside me "Let's go." Lash said "Uh where?" Noella asked "Away from here." he said "Parents will be home soon and I do not want to be here with them" we all nodded in agreement and left his house as the pizza arrived. We paid and took off to the lake.

We sat near the lake dipping our feet in while eating pizza and talking. "How's villain classes so far?" Lash asked Noella and I, "Surprisingly, I like them" I said "They're okay" Noella said "Weren't you originally a hero?" he asked her "Yeah but I wanted classes with Kenny so I found a way to change classes" she answered "Ahh, interesting." both boys said. The sun had come out and was beating down on us, Noella and I down to reveal our bikinis, "Always be prepared" I said as the boys stripped down to the briefs. Noella and I tackled them into the lake "Gotcha!" I said I dunked Gage "Now I got you" he said grabbing me and throwing me "Asshole!" I screamed once I resurfaced. "I will kill you, don't you dare through me" Noella yelled as Lash picked her up, "Hmm, doesn't scare me" he said throwing her farther out into the water. She surfaced again and growled, "Watch out Lash" I said swimming away from Noella and towards Gage. He grabbed me and put me on his shoulders, "Little fish" he said with a grin "Huh?" he laughed and dived under the water, I swam away and attacked Noella while I was under the water. She screamed and thrashed, I surfaced laughing "Bitch!" she said tackling me. "You love this bitch!" I squealed as we thrashed around in the water. Both boys were laughing "Lesbehonest!" Lash said with a grin "Shut up!" we yelled, Gage swam over "Doggy pile!" he yelled jumping on top of us, Lash followed his lead. We 'accidentally' kneed them in the balls while trying to swim away. "Hey!" We all looked to the cliff to see Warren and Derek "Let's go" Gage said grabbing my waist "Okay" I said as we left the water. Torrents of warm air rushed by us drying us completely. We slipped our close on "Just gonna ignore us?" Warren said, Derek just stood there smirking. We walked up the hill but the twins blocked our path "Could you move?" I asked "No" Warren growled before I blasted him off the hill "Wrong answer" I said. Derek glared at Gage as we walked by. Noella and Lash got into the bed of my truck and Gage sat in the passenger seat. I knew within seconds that the boys were following us, "Kenny" Noella said tapping on the window "I know" I said. She groaned and laid her head against the glass.

I drove to the arcade, the boys followed us the whole way. "Why are they following us?" Lash asked "Noella is Warrens mate" Gage said. Noella growled "It's a lie!" she screamed. I drove past the arcade and to my house "Now they know where you live" Noella said jumping out of my truck "They already knew, they followed me home last night." Noella sighed "I'm sorry I wasn't there for that." she said "Me too" Gage said pulling me close to him. We walked inside as the boys pulled up outside. They glared at Lash and Gage, I rolled my eyes and locked the door. We went down to the den and watched movies for a couple of hours.

Lacy got home four hours later "Hello, who are the boys outside?" she asked. We all groaned "The Peace twins, they followed us home nearly five hours ago" I said, Lacy's eyes widened "Well that's weird" she said "Ask them to leave" she said. Gage and I walked out onto the porch, his arm wrapped around my waist "Leave, you guys have no right to just stand outside my house like fucking creepy ass stalkers." I said, Warren looked to Derek who had a cold look on his face "Go!" Gage said in his deep country voice. Gage kissed my head and took me back inside leaving the two boys scowling. "They don't look willing to leave" I said "If they don't leave in the next hour I'll call the sheriff" Lacy said as she began to make dinner. "Boys, you're going to have to leave. It may not be a school night but no boys sleep over." Lacy said "We don't have school tomorrow?" Noella asked "Nope, big staff meeting tomorrow" I said, "If the twins don't leave can the boys sleep in the den?" I asked "They'll hurt them" Noella added. Lacy sighed "The Commander will be home around ten if the twins aren't gone by sun set then yes they can stay the night." I nodded and texted Layla "Come home but come through the back garden" after about five minutes Layla and Will were coming through the back porch "Why are the twins outside" Will asked "We don't know, they followed us here." I said "Great" he said "Dinners almost done" Lacy said "Okay" Layla and I said. Layla, Noella and I went upstairs and changed into matching black shorts and tang tops but Noella's was dark blue, mine was dark purple and Layla's was forest green. We walked back downstairs and helped Lacy plate the food and set the table. They boys sat at the table talking, Will got over the fact that they were villains with a few slaps to the head.

I set the food in front of the boys and sat beside Gage, he wrapped one arm around me and used the other to eat salad. Layla sat by Lash who was beside Will, Lacy and Noella were at the ends of the table. I picked at my salad "Aren't you hungry?" Gage asked 'Not really" I said "You sure?" I nodded and laid my head against his arm. "Later, do you want me to show you my power?" he asked "Tomorrow?" I asked "Sure angel" he said kissing my head before he went back to devouring both our salads. After dinner everyone helped tidy up the kitchen while Lacy sat and read a book, she glanced up few minutes and smiled at Layla or I, Layla blushed and backed away every time Will and her accidentally touched. Lash got tired of cleaning and attacked Layla, she laughed as Lash tickled her. Will got red in the face and tripped them, Layla lay on the floor in a fit of giggles while Lash continued tickling, Will groaned and banged his head on the fridge. I smirked at Noella who was laughing. She rolled her eyes and sat on the counter, Gage wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder. Lacy stifled a laugh and smiled. "Okay, y'all are done" Lacy said getting up with a laugh. She moved Will away from the fridge and removed Lash from a red faced gigging Layla, she scooted Noella off the counter and gave Gage a stern look. He let out a soft chuckle before picking me up and heading upstairs when Lacy wasn't looking.

"Which room is yours?" he asked, I pointed to the last door "That one" I said, he quietly took me into my room and laid me on my bed, he kicked his shoes off and laid beside, I smiled as he pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "Tired angel?" "Just a little" I said, he nodded slightly and pecked my lips, "Do you think they've left?" I asked "I don't know, lets see." he raised himself onto his elbows and looked out my window "They're still there and have pizza" he said closing my blinds and curtains. I sighed "That's so creepy" I said as Gage pulled me closer "It is but I can't blame them, you are gorgeous" he said, I rolled my eyes "So you're saying if we didn't really know each other you'd follow me home and stand outside my house for several hours then order pizza because you aren't leaving your post?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, only it was good pizza" he said thoughtfully, "Oh lord" I groaned with a laugh "You'd enjoy it if I stalked you" he said with a smirk "Oh yeah, completely" I said with a snort "You just snorted" he said with a laugh "How lady like" "Would you rather me act like a lady?" I asked "Hell no" he said "I like the way you act, it's different" he said with a smile. "If Lacy finds you up here she will not be happy" I said as I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, "Don't worry, she won't see me" he said as I nuzzled his neck.

"Goodnight Kennedy" Lacy said without looking into my room. "Lash stop tickling Layla!" Lacy said shutting my door and running into Layla's room where Layla was laughing uncontrollably. I smiled "I want to punch Will" I said "I know but just fight the urge until you're at school, it'll look good." Gage answered "I'm impatient" I said as he softly rubbed my arm. I yawned "What time is it?" I asked, he glanced over at my alarm clock "its 8:59." "Why am I so tired" I groaned "Because being stalked is exhausting" he said with a smirk. "Don't make me knee your balls" I said "No children for you" he said with a grin "Gage!" I squeaked before kneeing his balls.

He groaned "No wonder you're in villain class." he said once his balls stopped hurting. "You like that I'm a villain" I said before I yawned. "Sleepy little angel" he said kissing my forehead. I gave a sleepy smile and closed my eyes "Just a little" I yawned again "Yeah, just a little" he said softly rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I was about to say something when I fell into an unwelcomed sleep.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and I'm sorry for my bad writing . Bye bye! **_


	7. i'm coming for you

_**A/N: No profit is being made form my writing. **_

I groaned and turned to my alarm clock, it was near one in the afternoon. Gage was not in bed; I pushed off my blankets and changed into a pair of white short shorts, a white and grey stripped beach tank, grey skimmers, my necklace, a heart necklace and heart ring and a pair of grey heart earrings. I did my make up the usual way I do, I grabbed my bag and slipped my phone and money in it, I grabbed my Ipod turned on Avril Lavigne my happy ending. I put my ear buds in and brushed through my hair before turning it black with white underneath.

I gave myself a once over in my full length mirror, I sighed with a shake of my head and walked downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table eating and talking, I walked right past them and out the door. Noella was the only one to notice me "Where are going?" she texted me "Out" I texted back as got into my truck and sped off to the lake. "And where is out?" she texted "A place" I sent it and turned my phone off. Today was one of those days that I needed to get away from life, I parked my truck in the woods where no one would see it and walked until I reached the edge of the woods. I sat on a fallen tree and looked out across the lake with music blaring to drown out the world.

*_**Noella p.o.v* **_

I gave an irritated sigh "Something wrong?" Lacy asked "Your niece" I said standing up and walking outside, everyone followed with new concern "Where is her truck?" Gage asked "I don't know" I said handing him my phone to read my messages. "And you don't know where she is or have any clue?" Layla asked as she took it, read and passed it around "Maybe" I said "Its not like her to just leave with so many of her friends her, she would at least tell us where she was going" Layla said, I shook my head as Lacy pulled her car in front of us "Lets go look around before getting any bad ideas" Lacy said "Well she is a villain" Will said with a shrug. I narrowed my eyes, "Shut your fucking trap Stronghold!" I growled "Just because she's in Villain classes it doesn't mean she is actually going to act like villain, you're weak, a loser who needs to learn his damn place. And believe me I'm just saying what's on everyone's mind. We're tired of your anti-villain bullshit, even Layla and Kennedy are. Suck it up and shut the fuck up" Wills eyes widened and his mouth gapped like a fish gasping for air "Got anything to say Stronghold or are you just being a fucktard?" I asked pushing him back by the shoulders. He shook his head as he landed on his ass, I sighed, this would be so much more enjoyable if Kennedy was here. Gage and Lash gave me a wide smile but their eyes showed worry, we all herded into the back of Lacy's forest green truck which was being given to Layla when she got her permit.

After two hours of searching people were getting restless "Lets check the Paper Lantern, it's the only place we haven't checked" Lash suggested, "Maybe we aren't looking hard enough" Gage said "Its only been about three hours, I'm pretty sure she's fine" Will said. I know she can easily handle herself but I had an uneasy feeling, she wasn't okay whether it was physical or mental I didn't know "No she isn't, I can tell something is wrong, I don't know what but it's something." I said with irritation. I tried calling her for the tenth time "Her phone is still off" I confirmed. We pulled up in front of the Paper Lantern; I got out and ran in. I looked around but Kennedy wasn't there, I sighed and slumped into a booth, Warren and Derek both stumbled out of the kitchen. Warren looked at me with a worried expression but Derek looked pained "Are you okay?" Warren asked worried "Who did it?" he growled "No one, we can't find Kennedy. I can tell something is wrong" I said as I stood and walked out. "I know where she is" Derek said pushing past me, he got onto his Harley and sped away. I ran outside and got into Lacy's truck "Derek knows where she is" I said "Find his Harley" Lacy nodded and sped off trying to find Derek, Warren was right behind us the whole time. "Where the fuck did he go" I groaned, Lacy stopped once she saw Warren signaling her. "I texted my brother, he's near her but he wants y'all to go home. He wants to deal with it and when she's okay he'll bring her home." Warren drawled in his deep voice "No!" Gage and I yelled, Gage was pale and looked pained "How does he even know where she's at?" I asked angrily "Because Derek and Kennedy are mates" Gage said in a whisper. I looked at him shocked "No" I said "I wish" Gage said sitting on the bed of the truck with his head in his hands. Poor Gage, "He can't expect us to listen to him" Layla said to Will "I'm not going home, I want to know where she is" I said "Go home." Warren said his voice going deeper and more commanding. I growled and walked up to him "You cant make me Warren, you know I'm more then capable of handling you, mate or not" I growled out "Do it for Kennedy" He said unfazed, I could tell he was right that I should just take everyone back to Layla's and wait for her but I couldn't let myself do it, she was hurting and I could feel it. Warren gave me an odd look "You can tell what she's feeling" he said "Yeah." I said walking back to the truck "You can feel it because you two are so close and because your fates are immensely intertwined. Your mates are twin brothers and you're like sisters. Gage said with a strained voice.

We all went back to Layla's, including Warren who stood like a guard outside the house. He is not my mate, there has to be a mix up or some kind of mistake. I laid on the couch and waited impatiently.

_***Kennedy's p.o.v***_

I clutched my necklace and sighed as took my ear buds out, I miss them so much. I don't understand why I had to lose them both so soon and at the same time. I missed everything we would do together, the trips the laughs and the memories. The memories were so broken now, I want so badly for them to be with me again. I sighed, why couldn't they have listened to me? A twig snapping woke me from my thoughts, I looked back to see Derek leaning against a tree with a pained expression "Go away" I said in a strained voice "No" he said simply, his voice was deep and raspy but slightly strained, he walked over and sat beside me. "What's wrong?" he asked casually, he looked out across the lake. His dark brown eyes were flecked with ice blue. "Speak" he commanded "Leave" I said "I'm not leaving until I understand why you're in so much pain." he said glancing at me. I couldn't but want to tell him, I felt comfortable and whole with him. I hated and loved the feeling at the same time, I sighed and shook my head "My parents" "They died didn't they?" he asked already knowing the answer "Yes, on a mission. They were both heroes, they were sent to capture a new villain who was causing mass chaos in our town, not Maxville, I and a horrible feeling but they wouldn't listen to me when I pleaded for them to call in others. They kept saying that heroes always listen to the call of justice, I begged and begged but I knew it was futile. They left for their mission; I tried being hopeful but the feeling only got worse until suddenly it felt like my heart exploded and a hurricane ripped through my stomach. The pain brought me to my knees, the neighbors heard me scream, they rushed in and took me to the hospital where the news about my parent's death was delivered. Lacy and Layla were on their way to my house to pack everything up and get me. I bawled for hours and locked myself in a closet for two days. It hurt so much, for days I felt so lost but I couldn't hurt Layla and Lacy with how I felt so I put on a brave face like my parents would whenever something was wrong. Some days I'll lock myself in my room and not move from my bed but I couldn't today I had to get away from everyone; I immediately came here to drown everything out and let everything out instead of exploding on everyone." I said, my voice was strained and tears were filling my eyes. Derek looked like stone, "I'm sorry Kennedy, you shouldn't have to deal with that. Maybe it would be better to let yourself break down." he said, I shook my head "I won't" I said "Please, don't hurt yourself like this, even the strongest have to break down" I groaned, I hated it but he was right. I let my barriers break. The tears flowed freely down my pale cheeks rapidly as I choked on sobs; Derek tensed as he turned to me. Pain was clear on his face; he sat to where he faced me and pulled me close to him. I wanted to run away from him or severely hurt him but I fought it and laid my head against his toned chest and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

"Better?" he asked as my sobs turned into sniffles "Much better" I said, he breathed a sigh of relief "I can tell" he said before picking me up and taking me to my truck, his Harley was in the bed of it, he set me in the passenger seat and got into the drivers side. He drove off, back to Layla's; while he drove he held my hand in his. Again I wanted to rip my hand from his and hurt him but I didn't. He pulled up in front of Layla's; he got out and went to my side. He picked me up and carried me inside, Warren gave him a glance as we pasted by, he set me down by the front door "Don't make a habit out of this" he said kissing the top of my head, I watched him as got his Harley from my truck and drove off with Warren. I opened the front door; everyone looked up "Where were you?" Noella practically screamed, "I was out" I said with a shrug "I'm sorry I worried y'all but I needed to get away." I said, Lacy was the first to understand, "Next time tell us so we aren't panicking" She said "If you need space we'll give it to you" Layla said "I won't" Noella said pulling me inside and slamming the door shut.

"I know" I said with a small smile, "See Will she just needed time she wasn't up to any evil" Layla said in a sickly sweet voice "What?" I asked confused "Will thought that you were doing something 'evil' because you're villain and disappeared for reasons we did not know. Noella was on him like white on rice" Lash said with a smirk "You thought I was causing chaos?" I said walking to him "Well technically yes" he stammered. I smirked, I gave him an 'accidental' shock "Oopsy" I said as he fell to the floor "Looks like you're feeling better" Gage said walking over to me "I am" I said as he hugged me close, what I felt towards him was strong and great but when in was with Derek it was something different. I could tell that Gage knew also. After a few minutes Will was able to stand "That wasn't necessary" he said "I don't really care" I said with a shrug.

I glanced at the clock, "Wow it's already six" I said "Everyone needs to be heading home" Lacy said heading for the door, everyone groaned and headed outside to Lacy's truck, Layla and I said bye to everyone with hugs, Will walked off to his house. "Lets start dinner" Layla said walking into the kitchen, I agreed and walked in with her. We started making tofu stir fry, the kitchen ended up a huge mess by the time Lacy got home. "Oh lord" Lacy said with an amused smile "We are cooking" Layla said with a smile, we finished cooking and cleaning then plated the food. We set the table and began eating. We talked and ate for about two hours, "You did great with dinner" Lacy complimented us on our cooking "Thanks" Layla and I said. After we finished eating Layla and I cleaned off the table and kitchen, Lacy gave us each a hug then went upstairs.

"Goodnight Flower" I said as we finished cleaning, I gave her a hug then went upstairs to my room. I grabbed a pair of pjs then went into the bathroom, I locked the door and stripped down, I started the shower while I brushed through any knots I had in my hair and cleaned my make up off. I checked to make sure the water was hot enough, thankfully it was. I got in and washed myself; after I dried myself and dressed I went downstairs to make myself some warm sweet tea. I sat on the counter as my tea warmed up; I looked out the window and watched the star sprinkled sky. The microwave going off stirred something outside, I shook my head and grabbed my tea then headed back upstairs. I finished drinking my tea before I even reached my room; I shrugged and placed the mug on my dresser then laid in bed. I grabbed my phone and went through the news, my heart stopped when I saw the news headline 'Villain killer on the loose' I continued on to the news video, 'During a mission nearly three months ago Karrie and Joseph Michaels were killed by villain Havoc, police apprehended the deranged villain but as of yesterday Havoc has escaped his prison cell, no one has any news about where Havoc is but his last words were to a cell mate. He had said 'I need to finish my work; the girl is still out there. I can't leave my work unfinished. I'll be ridiculed by the other members of the Villain crusade.' The police are scowering every part of Alabama to capture this insane villain once again. I'm Shelly Howard from SHN signing off" I felt my heart beat rapidly. Suddenly I got a text, "Hey Kennedy, are you all right?" it was from Derek "No, how did your number get on my phone?" I answered "I put it in because I got worried about you; I'm coming over have your window open." "No, don't come over." I sent but he never responded, reluctantly I slid my window open a crack and laid in bed. My room was surprisingly cold.

Less then twenty minutes later Derek was opening my window and sitting on the foot of my bed "What's wrong?" he asked "Listen" I said handing him my phone and playing the video with my heart pounding in my chest. Derek's expression hardened as the video finished "He won't get you" he said as if he knew the future "How do you know? No one has any information on him" I said "Because I won't let him touch you" he said. He stood and closed my window "I'll get a lock for it and have an alarm out on your house" he said kicking his shoes off "Until then I'm not leaving you alone." I sighed and laid on down, Derek laid beside me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me back into his muscled chest "Warren is at Noella's making sure nothing happens to her as well" He whispered, "Good" I said with a yawn, I could tell he was only wearing his boxers which made me uncomfortable but he was surprisingly warm for someone who controls ice. "You're cold" he said pulling the blanket higher and pulling me closer, my back against his chest. I yawned again and gave a sleepy nod. He hummed softly as I succumbed to sleep.

_**A/N: I'm so cold ;-; but thank y'all for reading! :D Bye bye dears! **_


	8. Trouble!

_**A/N: No profit is being made from my writing, I hope y'all have been liking my story so far and if not too bad ^.^ **_

I woke with a start "I'm going home, I have to change for school but I'll be back to drive you" Derek said getting out of bed "I can take the bus" I said sleepily "No, I'm not taking chances." he said as he pulled on his clothes "You aren't the one taking chances, I am" I pulled my blanket over head trying to go back to sleep "I'm not letting you take any chances" he said leaving out my window. "Don't try to leave" then he was gone.

I groaned and snuggled deeper in my blankets hoping to drift back to sleep but I had no luck. After thirty minutes of trying to sleep I gave up and looked through my closet to find something to wear. After a few minutes I picked out black skinnies, a black tang top and a white panda hoodie, I grabbed my black vans and panda hat from the closet also. I set them on my bed then walked into the bathroom to wash my face, after I washed my face I did my usual make up. I looked into the mirror and puffed my cheeks, my eyes flashed purple as my hair turned with white underneath and tips, I straightened my naturally wavy air then went into my room. I quickly changed and put my necklace on, a black bow ring and a white and black crystal ball bracelet, I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and slipped it into my back pocket before putting on my thick rimmed black glasses. I looked into my mirror before heading downstairs with my back pack slung over my shoulder. I grabbed an apple and sat on the counter, it was 4:30, Layla wouldn't be up until 5ish.

A cold breeze swept through the kitchen chilling me, this cold was unusual and gave me an odd feeling, I threw my apple into the trash and brought my knees to my chest. I was about to take my Ipod out when my phone buzzed with two new messages, one was Derek and the other was from Noella, I opened Noella's first, "Have your damn door open." I smiled, someone's in a bad mood. I opened Derek's message "Have the door open doll" I sent back "Stop calling me doll, I hate it" I put my phone back in my pocket and went to open the front door. I closed it quietly and sat on the porch swing, within a few minutes a red truck and a black truck pulled up, Derek got out of the black one and motioned for me to get over to him. I got up and walked to the Warrens truck, Noella rolled down the window "Why the fuck did he show up at my house last night" she said in a angered voice "Havoc got out of prison and he's apparently after me which could mean he'll go after people I'm close to, like you" her eyes widened "Havoc, the one who killed your parents" she said dumbfounded, I winced but nodded. Warren rolled her window up, he was brandishing a once bloody scratch on his cheek and a bruise on his arm. Noella's lip was cut but it was clear who would have won in their little fight last night. I smiled slightly and back to Derek's truck, he easily picked me up and set me in his truck then buckled my seat belt "I'm not a child" I muttered, he shrugged and shut the door. I took my phone out and texted Layla "Good morning, Noella and I got a ride to school today, see you in gym" I sent it and looked out the window as Derek drove to Sky High, Derek took my hand in his while we drove. I sighed and let him hold my hand until we parked in the high school parking lot, I grabbed my bag as Derek opened my door. He picked me up, "I can get out of the car alone" I said slightly angered "I'm not a child." "I know you aren't but you're short, you have a hard time getting out from your truck, my truck has slightly larger tires. You'd have even more trouble" he said as he set me down. I walked off with Noella.

Hunter and Gage were sitting on a wall waiting for us, "Hello angel" Gage said as I sat beside him, ever since yesterday he had been acting different. "Hi babe" I said as he wrapped his arm around me. Hunter pulled Noella into his lap, Warren and Derek starred at them angrily. Gage tightened his grip on my waist "What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing angel, just like having you close" he answered, he was partly telling the truth "Tell the truth" "I don't like the stares they're giving" he said after a minute. "I know babe, just ignore them" I said, he nodded and tried ignoring them but every few seconds he gave a glance in their direction. "Who's that?" I asked as a tall boy, around 6 foot, walked over to us. He had a mess of sandy hair, a cheeky grin and wild jade green eyes. "I don't know but he isn't that powerful" Gage answered. "Hey sugar" he said, his southern accent thick and deep "Uh no" I said with a sick expression. He chuckled "Yeah, you strike me as sugar" he said "I don't care, don't call me that." "Alright sugar, my names Steven" he said sticking his hand out to me "Well Steven, leave" I said "I don't think I will, you can't make me" he said with an amused expression "Oh but we can" Noella said "I'd like to see y'all pretty little ladies try" Noella and I stood walking towards him as the wind picked up and grew colder, his jade eyes swirled with amusement "Wait, I owe Kenny a display of my power." Gage said, Noella shrugged "I'd like to see it too" she said, Hunter gave a cruel smile. "His power is the whole reason why he was put in villain class, he's also crazy but his power already determined him as a villain" Hunter said to us. Steven looked amused but stepped away from Gage. I looked to the sky, my eyes flashed as the clouds grew darker and denser, lightening ripped the sky followed by booms of thunder as the wind chilled the earth. Gage gave Steven a cruel smile "You're making this too easy" he said, his voice had taken on a crueler tone, his eyes turned completely black as Stevens eyes went wide, he looked around at the ground frantically and backed up. He fell onto his ass and scratched at his legs "No! No!" he shrieked shrilly, Gage let out a cruel laugh as Steven screamed louder and flailed on the ground, it was horrible but alluring, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the horrific seen. Fat cold drops of rain fell from the sky in torrents. Principal Powers ran out, her eyes immediately snapped to us. Her face was in anguish when she saw what was happening, Principal Powers tried stopping Gage but her attempts were futile "Gage, enough" I said my voice caked in sweetness, he looked to me with a smirk "If you say so angel." Gages eyes turned back to their normal crystal blue as Steven lay curled in a ball on the floor, Principal Powers ran to him and scoped him into her arms before turning into a star and streaking away. Gage stood in front of me "How was that?" he asked still smirking "Incredible" I said "So now you know what it is" he said taking my hands in his "You can see peoples fear and make it seem real to them" I said, he nodded and placed a kiss on my lips "No wonder you're a villain babe" I said, Will, Layla and the rest of the group ran over to us "What the hell Gage, you aren't suppose to be using your powers like that! You promised us all in eighth grade that you were finished using it for fun" Will yelled "Too bad, I was just showing Kenny my power." he said with a shrug, Will gave me a glare "Will, go away" Gage said" the others looked at him wide eyed "Gage, behave yourself" Layla said in her reasoning voice "I am behaved flower I'm just tired of Will, you can understand. You're a step away from walking away from him" he said. Everyone but Noella, Hunter and I looked shocked. Will grew red faced and tried punching Gage but missed. Gage rolled his eyes, "Move along Will, I don't want to fight I'm just done with dealing with you. You don't own me" I gave Gages hands a slight squeeze, he softened and Will walked away "They all hate me now" Gage said pressing his forehead against mine "I doubt they do and even if they do why should it matter" I said, she shrugged "Will you stay by me or go with them?" he asked "I'd stick with you but if you do anything to upset Layla I will kill you" he smiled "Good"

Noella grabbed my arm as the bell rang "Lets sit with Lash and Speed at lunch" I said "Okay, cool" she smiled. We stopped at my locker, we both used my locker. We grabbed what we would need for the first two classes then made our way to class. Some kids were out dancing in the rain, I smiled and the rain became colder and hail mixed with it, the wind wiped them, they shrieked and ran inside. Noella stifled a laugh and we ran into first class. Gage was in this class, I sat by him and Noella sat on my other side.

Twenty minutes into class an enraged Principal Powers came in "Gage and Kennedy, follow me" she said, both of us stood and followed her. We reached the detention room and she brought us in, we sat in the desks close to each other "Explain what happened outside" she said "The guy Steven came up to Kenny and I, he upset Kenny and wouldn't leave when we politely asked him. He taunted us, Kenny was about to fight him but I took her place, she had never seen me use my power before or really know what it is so I…demonstrated it for her. Steven is scarred of quite a few things and used a select few. He was on the floor in seconds, Kenny started a storm to keep other students from truly witnessing what I was doing." Gage said, Powers listened and looked to a panel on the wall, "You aren't lying" she said "You could have ignored him" she said "We're villains with pent up aggression" I said, "Exactly, we couldn't help ourselves, it had to be let out and that was only a small amount" Powers eyed us "I'll talk to both of your parents and Coach Boom, villains will now have separate gym from the heroes and hero side kicks." She said "Until then you two will stay in here, but was anyone else involved in the events of this morning?" she asked "No" Gage said, she again looked to the panel "Truth, good" she said then turned into a star and left.

"No door" I said looking around the room, "Nope, they wanna keep us in" he said. He stood and loomed over my desk, he smiled down on me, he leaned down and kissed me "I can see you" Powers voice came over an invisible intercom. Gage rolled his eyes and pecked my lips before sitting back down, his desk scooted closer to mine. We sat there for probably the first 3 periods, I was growing restless. I stood and walked around the room, Gage watched me and smiled "Tired of sitting around?" he asked "Yeah" I said, he stood "You think you're powerful enough to create electricity in here? This room doesn't completely stop your powers, if you focus and are powerful enough you can still use them" he said, I shrugged but smirked "Let's see" I said focusing some of my energy on only electricity, the crackling made Gages smirk grow "That's hot" he said. It was hard but I managed to keep the electricity flowing, I touched the wall and watched electricity spread across the walls until purple spider like veins were spread out on every wall and desk. Gage smiled "I'm going to guess if I touch the wall I'll be electrocuted" he said with a raised eyebrow, I nodded and he stepped forward. He grabbed my hands in his, he winced from the small shocks and pecked my lips enduring another shock. I giggled and moved away as Principal Powers came into the room with Lacy and a short woman with shoulder length black hair and pale green eyes, "Hey mom" Gage said with an easy smile "Hi Lacy" I said "Hello son" Gages mom said walking forward hugging her tall son "Hi Kennedy" Lacy said with a sigh "I thought you promised no more trouble or you'd at least try, just because you're a villain doesn't mean you can cause trouble" Lacy said "Now I have to take you home then I have to get to work," she continued as she walked forward and took my wrist. "You're in trouble when your father gets home" Gage flinched at the mention of his father "I know" he groaned, his mom motioned for him to bend down as she whispered "If you promise to not let this happen at school again we can keep this as our secret, anywhere but school is okay" I barely heard her, Gage nodded. Powers walked over and beamed us out and to the parking lot.

"Have a nice day" Lacy said to Powers as she walked back inside and out of the tormenting wind and rain, I didn't get wet at all. I created this weather and I could control who and where it effected, Gage also didn't get wet, Lacy took off in the opposite direction of Gage. Around thirty minutes later Lacy dropped me off outside her house "Go inside and lighten up this storm, no more trouble for today." I nodded as she drove off, I made the storm worse and sat on the porch swing, I texted Noella "No school for me today, see you later." I sent, she replied a minute later "You guys didn't rat that Hunter and I were there, thanks Mom would have blown up on me. I'll stop by after school with any work" I put my phone back in my pocket and watched as a car pulled up in front of the house, "hey angel" Gage said getting out of the car "Noella said thanks for not ratting on he and Hunter" I said once his mom drove away "They didn't do anything but watch with over half of the school" he said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up "Lets go do something" he said, I smiled and we walked down the road. "Wanna walk or drive?" I asked "Walk, get rid of all this energy" he said. He took my hand in his as we walked down the street, "We aren't wet" he said curiously "Nope, I control what's effected by the weather I created" I said looking up at the sky "Awesome he said spinning me around I laughed as I bumped into him. "I wanna cause trouble" he said with a grin, I rolled my eyes and pushed him to the ground. His eyes widened when suddenly rain pounded his skin immediately soaking him, I smirked as he stood and ran after me "You're such a bitch" he said once he grabbed me. I wriggled in his grasp and stopped it from raining so hard.

Hours had past when Gage and I got back to Layla's house, Noella was pulling up outside the house. I raced to her truck "Hey!" I screamed making her jump "Bitch" she said with wide eyes, I shrugged with a smile "No homework she said but everyone knows about what happened and I mean everyone" she said as we went inside and down to the den, Gage and I plopped down onto the couch while Noella sat on the recliner, "I thought it was pretty cool" she said "Mind if I borrow it sometime?" she asked "You have to be trained to use it properly" he answered "But I guess if you want just ask when" she grinned "Awesome" We sat together and watched the old Evil Dead.

"I heard they are remade this movie" Gage said "Yeah, comes out in Friday night" Noella said "We should go see it, and Hunter" Gage said to us "Isn't that the night of Wills party?" Noella asked "Yeah, I'm not going" I said, Gage nodded "Double movie date" Noella said "I'll text Hunter about it." she continued. Layla and Lacy came into the den followed by Will, "Time to go Noella and Gage, your mom is here as well Gage." We groaned and walked upstairs. I opened the door and walked them out, I looked to the sky and stopped the rain. Gage smiled and hugged me "See you tomorrow angel" he said pecking my lips "Bye" I said waving to Noella and Gage as they left. I walked back inside and glanced at Will who was texting Gwen, Layla looked like a wilted flower. I walked into by him and set an electric shock at him, he yelped and stood up alarmed. "Kennedy, no electrocuting people." Lacy said, I motioned towards Layla and Lacy sighed "Take her upstairs" she said as she made dinner. I took Layla's arm and guided her upstairs as Lacy escorted Will out, Layla flopped onto her bed. "He's a guy Flower, he's going after the easy girl rather then the girl he's really interested in" She looked unconvinced but nodded "It'll work itself out but if ya want I'll pound him for you" she cracked a smile "Even if you don't I still will" I shrugged, she rolled her eyes "It's okay Kenny, I just need to stop worrying about him" she said, she sat up and gave me a tight hug. "Yes you do"

"I'm hungry" she said as her stomach rumbled "Mini earthquake" I said with a laugh. She smiled and we raced downstairs, Lacy smiled when she saw Layla was smiling and laughing again. After dinner Layla and I changed into pjs and curled up on the floor of the den watching cartoon seasons with ice cream, and I had warm tea. We watched until we fell asleep curled up on the floor.

_***Lacy's p.o.v***_

I finished washing the dishes as the house phone began ringing "Hello" I answered brightly "Hello Miss. Williams" Principal Powers said, "Steven Sanders is in the hospital, he is the boy your niece and Gage had trouble with this morning, there is a chance he won't be released for another month. He is in a state of shock from what Gage did but his parents understand what happened, his father picked threw his memories and thoughts. Steven did not have good intentions when he went up to Kennedy, but Steven will be alright." she said, I sighed "I'm sorry for the trouble she has caused at Sky High" I said whipping the counters clean "It is completely fine, she just needs to work on her temper" she said simply "Have a god night" she said as she hung up. I set the phone down and went down to the den to check on the girls. I smiled as I saw them curled into balls, lightly snoring and speaking softly. I turned off the light and headed upstairs, 'Kennedy is a good girl she just has pent up emotions' I thought to myself as I changed and laid in bed. I'm hoping she doesn't find out the news of Havocs escape from prison, it would only make things harder for her. Revenge would be exactly what she wants and she wouldn't hesitate to get it, her close friends are powerful and would help her bring him down. I could not let her risk that though. I clicked my lamp off and soon fell asleep.

_**A/N: Thank y'all for reading! I am cold . bye bye dears! c:**_


	9. Storm!

_**A/N: No profit is being made from my writing, today's my birthday :D Happy Easter! **__3__**. **_

_***Friday morning**_

"Hey" I said as Layla walked into my room "You're up early" she said in pleasant surprise "I know" I glanced at my window and went back to picking out clothes to wear. I picked out a white skull tank, a black and red zombie jacket, black skinnies with spiked rips. I had already washed my face and combed through my knotted hair sp I slipped on my clothes then chose a pair of black vans and a black slouch beanie. I looked into the full, my eyes flashed as my hair turned black and red underneath and on the very tips of my hair. I did my usual make up. I put on a black and white studded belt then put my necklace on, I put my shoes and beanie on. I grabbed my back pack and headed downstairs where Layla was sitting at the table with Will, "Lacy leave for work already?" I asked "Yeah, she won't be home until around one in the morning" Layla said while eating her oatmeal, "We should get going Layla" Will said avoiding looking and speaking to me, ever since the mishap at school with Steven he hadn't been talking to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple "She doesn't have to go anywhere, in fact I was going to drive Layla to school" I said, Layla looked at me hopefully. "Not Will?" she asked trying to hide her sense of relief. "Uh fuck no" I said with a smirk. Will glared at me "Pms'ing?" I asked him sarcastically, Layla hid her giggle "You've changed" he said picking up his back pack and leaving. I shrugged as he slammed the door, I know that I've changed but it's how I deal.

I threw my apple core away, grabbed my bag and headed outside. Noella was outside waiting with her truck "I had a feeling you'd be driving" she said "I did it to piss Will off and give Layla time away from that asshole" I said, she scowled "I have no idea what she sees in him or why she puts up with him" she said getting into her truck and driving away. Layla came running out of the house and hopped into the passenger seat as I started the engine. "You okay flower?" I asked driving away, she nodded "I still can't make lemons" she said with a furrowed brow. I laughed softly "You're sweet flower, unlike lemons" I said, she smiled and watched the ground turning to clouds around us. Noella was right in front of us, we pulled into school minutes later. "Hey guys" Hunter said with a smile as he and Gage walked up to us. "Hey" Noella and I said, Layla stood there unsure "Hi" she said finally before she walked away to Cyra. I shrugged and walked with the boys and Noella to our usual spot. "Still up for the movie tonight?" Noella asked us "Yup" I said as the boys nodded. Noella's eyes narrowed "What?" I asked, she turned to look at Warren and Derek who had made it a habit to stare at us. She glared daggers at Warren who grunted and looked away, Derek had a stony expression that turned cold when Gage took my hand in his, Hunter leaned over and whispered something into Gages ear. He sighed and nodded "Not yet" she said giving my hand a slight squeeze. I smiled and watched Layla try to not talk to Will. He looked angry and upset, Layla smiled at the reaction until Gwen passed by. Will brightened immediately and looked after her with lust filled eyes "Manwhore" I muttered, Gage smirked. Will jumped up and ran after her, I narrowed my eyes "Be right back" I said jogging up the school steps, I looked around until I saw Will follow Gwen into the dark room. I scowled and walked to the room, I peaked in to see them making out "OUT!" I screamed, they looked up startled. I could tell my eyes were giving off a purple glow, "Calm down" Will said pushing Gwen behind him, I growled "You're a fucking Manwhore." Gwen smiled "She's just jealous Will" she whispered to him "Shut up whore" I spat "What are going to do?" she asked with false fear. Will swallowed back his fear "Yeah, I could beat you easily" he said false confidence. I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh that surprisingly sounded cruel. "So you wanna fight Will?" I asked, Gwen pushed him forward "Yes he does" Will looked startled but nodded "Of course I do" he said fear creeping into his voice "Outside, now" I growled. Gwen smiled and grabbed Wills hand then followed outside. "Clear some space!" she yelled. Penny came out from the crowd and multiplied herself and cleared a large amount of space. "Will verses little Kennedy" Gwen and Penny yelled, everyone grew silent. Noella ran over and grinned at me, I looked to see Derek with an amused smile but worry filled his brown eyes.

Will rushed me but I easily dodged, Layla yelped and worked her way to the front of the crowd. Noella held her back with ease "They'll be fine" she said to her, Layla looked far from convinced. I flashed her smile and knocked Will off his feet "Up ass fuck" I growled. He was getting to his feet when a gust of bitter wind swept him up and crashed him back down, he groaned and grabbed my ankle pulling my onto the ground. My head hit the ground with a sickening crack, I growled and tackled him as lightening cracked in the sky like a whip, I repeatedly pounded him as his nose bled profusely, he grabbed my waist and threw me across the school grounds. I fell right by the edge earning a multitude of gasps from the on lookers. I forced myself up as rain pounded down, no one moved though they endured the bitter cold harsh drops of rain. Will glared at me and rushed towards me until wind knocked him to the floor. I stood over him and forced him up using the wind, he scowled and punched me in the stomach. I hissed and kneed him harshly in the balls, his eyes watered as he tried to double over. The wind forced him upright as I flung him back into a tree, he fell to the ground like a rag doll, "Her hair is halo.." someone whispered as I walked back, electricity crackled on my skin, he struggled to his feet and shook the pain from his head. Blood trickled from a gash on his head, he walked forward and easily grabbed m. I wrapped my legs around him and placed my hands on his neck and forced a flow of electricity into his neck. He screamed and pain as he threw me off.

_***Layla p.o.v* **_

I gasped in horror as Kennedy shot electricity into Will, he screamed in pain and flung Kennedy off of him. My eyes widened as tears filled them, Kennedy practically flew off the side of the school. I ran to help but Noella held me back "Wait" she growled glaring at Will, she wanted to kill him it was as plain as day on her face. Wind roared as lightening and thunder shook the school, Kennedy appeared atop a cyclone of lightening "Holy shit" Noella breathed with shock "I need to borrow that sometime" she said with wide eyes, Kennedy's eyes were glowing purple and her whipped in a halo above her head with sparks of purple electricity going through it. I looked to see Wills eyes widen with fear as the cyclone, with Kennedy atop it, approached him and enveloped him. Almost everyone gave a cry of fear when Kennedy reached in and pulled him out, his clothes were scorched and his hair stood on end. She smiled and threw him, he crashed through the cemented brick wall as lightening raced after him with a deadly glow. No one could see what happened but by Wills cry of anguish we could tell he was struck by the lightening. Everyone gasped and ran into the school to see the damage done, Will had crashed through three walls and laid sprawled out on the floor of Mr. Medullas room with scorched clothes and scorch marks all over his body that were already healing. He would be better by tonight thankfully, Kennedy walked through the rubble with her eyes still glowing while the storm only grew outside. She cracked her neck and looked over at the stunned Mr. Medulla. "Looks like I won" she growled out with a harsh voice before walking through the crowd and grabbing Gwen "STOP!" Gwen shrieked in fear "Kennedy! Enough!" I screamed desperately. She tensed "Leave him alone, he already belongs to someone whore" she said dropping Gwen on the floor where Penny began comforting her. By now every villain and villain side kick crowded around Kennedy, Noella pushed through them "BACK UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE HER NEXT VICTIM!" she yelled. People herded away as a group of teachers ran from the parking lot to us, "We got to a meeting and come back to see this?!" Principal Powers yelled in outrage "In Kennedy's defense she was only protecting herself. She wouldn't have actually fought Will unless he started it, which he did" Noella said stepping forward when Powers gaze fell on Kennedy. She softened when she saw the truth in what Kennedy said then anger grew again "Will Stronghold!" she screamed as he struggled to stand, Coach Boom rushed over and helped him stand as another teacher herded everyone outside while the janitor used his power to fix the school. Will paled as Powers went up to him "Your parents will be Notified that you started a fight with Kennedy Michaels, I hear she's your neighbor which will help this immensely." She said in a barely controlled anger, "Come here Kennedy" she said, Kennedy limped over to Powers and winced when she touched her shoulder. Nurse Spex raced over and scanned her, "Sprained ankle, several large bruises and a broken rib." she said "My mom will handle that" Noella said stepping forward and calling her mom. "Sit" Powers said, Kennedy nodded and sat on a desk.

Everyone was sent to class as usual, except Noella, Will, Kennedy and I. I stood beside Kennedy as Noella's mom arrived "Cleaned up the damage already" she said with a laugh as we pushed desks together so Kennedy could lay down. Noella's mother placed her hands on her and hummed, Kennedy winced but after a few minutes the bruises were a lot smaller, her sprained ankle was gone and her rib was no longer broken. Kennedy sighed with relief and the glow in her eyes disappeared except for the purple specks in her blue eyes which most likely would continue glowing all day. Noella smiled and gave her mom a hug "Thanks, see ya at home." she said as her mother left.

Seconds later the Commander and Jet stream arrived with livid anger on their faces, "Will Stronghold!" The Commander boomed with intense anger, "We will deal wit6h you at home!" he boomed again as Will groaned. Jet stream grabbed his arm and ripped him out of the class room and followed Principal Powers to the office "Go to class" she said leaving.

_***Kennedy's p.o.v***_

I slipped into fifth period with Noella, everyone starred at us as the teacher gave us an approving look. "Good job" several people whispered. Noella and I took our usual seats in the back of the classroom "I need to borrow your power" Noella whispered as the teacher droned on about something Noella and I already knew. I smirked "Course babe" I said popping gum into my mouth. She took a piece and we continued chatting throughout class, "Nice work" Derek said turning to face us "Thanks" I said simply "Be careful though" he said "You were in a lot of pain" he said. Noella growled and shook her head as Warren look back "Hey kitten" he purred "Shut the fuck up" she spat, he laughed at her words. We tried ignoring the rest of the day while they continued to try and spark a conversation. By the end of sixth period we were ready to wring their necks, "Hurry" I growled to Noella seconds before the bell rang. We bolted out of class and straight to our cars, Layla had texted me that she was taking the bus and Gage had texted me telling me he would be ready by eleven. "Premiers at midnight right?" I texted Noella "Yeah, see you at 11:30 and no later" she sent back. We had already preordered our tickets and had them printed, I arrived home to a worried phone call from Lacy "Secretly I'm proud of you" she said after yelling and confirming I was okay, I gave a soft laugh "Thanks Auntie, see you later." I said hanging up and rushing upstairs. Layla was sprawled out on her bed while she talked on the phone with Lash "Condom" I yelled as I ran past her room. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled in embarrassment, I laughed and went into my room. I grabbed panties, a robe and a bra before heading into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and set them with my stuff on the counter. I turned the shower on and set it as hot as it could go, I stripped down and brushed through my hair as it turned back to the pale blonde making me look albino. I scrubbed my make up off before hopping into the shower and scrubbing myself clean with rain smelling soap.

I finished and dried myself off then put on the bra and panties then blow dried my hair causing it to fall in beautiful crimped looking waves. I brushed and shook it out s it turned white and my bangs turned black. I did my usual make up then cleaned my belly button piercing. The bathroom door swung open, I didn't look over thinking it was Layla. I heard the door shut and someone pushed me against the wall, I immediately pushed them away, I looked to see Will staring at me with blush covered cheeks "Out!" I screamed grabbing my robe and slipping it on. He covered his eyes "I came to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier and now about what I just did." he stammered then ran out. I growled and walked into my room where I chose out a pair of white skinnies, a black v-neck long sleeved shirt, black fawnia heels that showed the snake tattoo that Noella's dad gave me yesterday then began to look through my jewelry box. I chose out a golden double snake ring that went up my finger, a ring with a diamond and demons on the band, a golden snake ring, my necklace and a set of earrings that was a golden snake that wrapped around my ear. I quickly got dressed and went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth then went into Layla's room where Will was apologizing to Layla but stopped and stared when I came in "I'll be leaving soon, I hate that school ran later" I said walking to my room. School ran an extra four hours to cover the missed periods so we got out at six instead of two. I took an hour to shower, twenty minutes to do my make up and pick out clothes and thirty-five to get dressed. I grabbed a white leather clutch shoulder bag, slipped my phone, money and a few other things into it before going downstairs. I shot electricity into my phone which completely charged the battery. I checked the time, it was 8:20. I sat on the counter and played on my phone until nine rolled around.

I walked out to my truck, got in and drove the thirty minutes to Gages and Hunters house, Hunter hopped into the back while Gage got in the front. Both of us had black and white on and wore snake things "Great minds think alike" he said placing a kiss on my lips as we drove to Noella's where she was waiting outside, I arrived at 11:30 exactly. She wore almost the exact same thing but instead of black she wore blue, she smiled and Hunter got into her truck. We drove the ten minutes to the movie theatre and got snacks "This is going to be awesome" Hunter said as we herded into the movie theatre and found our seats as the movie started.

_***After the movie**_

"Shut up Hunter you were a pussy" Noella said bumping him with her hip, he was trying to play off every time he jumped and screamed during the movie. It was obvious why she refused to be his girlfriend, he couldn't handle her love of horror. He couldn't handle it but loved it, she wanted someone who loved and could handle it. We walked to the pizza parlor next door and sat together at a table, it was near two in the morning but we buzzed with energy. We ordered our own slices of pizza and joked around while we waited for them to bring us our food, I caught site of the Peace twins walking out of the movie theatre. I tapped Noella's shoulder and motioned towards them, they were smiling and laughing "The movie was great but it doesn't scare me" Warren said in his deep brooding voice, Derek nodded "Nothing scares us" he agreed. Gage scoffed causing them to notice us "Well now that I have your attention I can say that yes you both a fear, something that scares you to death" Gage said to them, they growled in unison "I'll show you" Gage said as his eyes turned black. Both boys took on pained and angry expressions as they fell to their knees, my eyes widened as Noella gripped my hand. Tears spilled down my cheeks, I turned to see the same thing happening to Noella. Warren and Derek were looked helpless with tears clouding their unique eyes and began spilling over. "Stop!" Hunter said shaking Gage and pointing towards Noella and I, pain seared my heart and guilt clouded my thoughts. "Stop" I sputtered trying to blink away the tears, my chest and throat were tight with pain, tears and brokenness. Gages face went slack and his turned back to their crystal blue. The boys struggled to their feet and looked to us, Noella looked stunned as Warren towered over her "Go away" she said with false calmness, she still gripped my hand tightly. Derek looked at me with worried eyes "I'm sorry" he said grabbing Warren, who looked ready to steal Noella, and pulled away to their nearby trucks.

The waitress brought our food and left, we sat in a pained silence and ate until Hunter said "We should get you two home" we nodded in response. Gage and Hunter stood taking us to our trucks parked a few blocks away. We drove with very little talk. After dropping the boys off Noella and went to her house.

We parked and ran upstairs to her room where we changed into pjs and scrubbed our faces of make up. We combed through out hair, brushed our teeth then sat together on her bed "I don't like what happened early, it was surprising and hurt like hell. I've never felt like that" Noella said breaking the heavy silence "I didn't like it either but I felt extremely close to that when I found out my parents died" I said staring at the wall. She sighed and laid back on her bed "I hate having a mate, I'd rather be alone" she said "I know, I do too" I said "Derek is mine, isn't he?" I asked "Yes he is" she said. I groaned and laid back with her. We laid there in silence until we both had fallen asleep with dreams of pain and guilt, not seeing anything nut feeling it throughout the dreams.

_***Derek p.o.v***_

I sat on my bed with a groan, I may have more control then my brother but anger boiled in me and guilt for causing Kennedy that pain. If I was stronger she be hurt, ever. I should have stepped in and beat the shit out of Stronghold but I wanted to see what she was capable of and that was a whole hell of a lot but I knew that was only a small amount her power shown. She was incredible and gorgeous, especially when she used her power, it was something unexplainable. I shook my head, every guy she had talked to I had ended up beating the shit out of but not when she was around, every guy was idiotic enough to keep talking to her though. I couldn't blame them though, she was alluring and powerful. Warren was less controlled and beat every guy who even looked at Noella even if she was right there, I knew Noella was fighting off the feelings she had for him but eventually she would give in. Kennedy was in a complicated relationship with Gage, whenever I saw him jealousy boiled inside me like acid. She is mine not his and if he doesn't find someone else soon I will have to out him out and teach him that she is MINE.

I laughed out loud, I was the calmly insane one while Warren had an uncontrolled insaneness. I cracked my neck and laid down, I could feel that Kennedy was asleep but still felt the pain and guilt from earlier. I growled, I hate myself for letting her feel that. I shook my head again and calmed myself, I stared at the white ceiling knowing that tonight would be another night of no sleep and over thinking.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope your Easter was/is great! **__**c:**_


	10. DD Update

_**Hello just a reminder I wont be posting until Friday night, then Saturday and Sunday. I have finished my spring break so only three updates per week now. I am sorry but Lillian Peace (My mom) updates everyday and she is awesome, she got me a case of Monsters. YUMMY!**_

_**So hope Friday you come read Double the Danger. Thanks my peeps.**_


	11. Homecoming

_**A/N: Hello, sorry for the late update I had school yesterday and was in a crappy mood so I just went to sleep plus bugs were bothering me **__**K**__** But here is chapter 10. **_

_***One week later, Kennedy p.o.v***_

"Tonight's the dance" I said as the girls and I walked through the mall, "I'm glad they planned it on a Friday night" Cyra said "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to go" Layla nodded in agreement, I shivered and sat on a bench "already tired?" Noella asked sitting next to me "Still haven't fully recovered" I muttered "From the run in last week?" she asked "Yes" "Neither have I, come on we gotta brave it Kenny." ever since last week things were different, Gage always looked pained and sorry but always held me as close as possible, it's like he thinks I'm a balloon and I'll fly away. Hunter didn't act very different, he knew who Noella's mate is but also knew how she denied it. We weren't the same as before, we wanted so badly to either forget about what happened or know what they saw to cause so much hurt, pain, guilt and anger at the same time, the feelings were so overwhelming and lingered with us still. I sighed as I nodded reluctantly and stood up, Noella and I branched off from the group and went to our own stores. Everyone was so light and girly while Noella and I were different and darker.

We walked around gathering different things to finish our outfits such as jewelry and make up. We took our time and stopped to get drinks several times. Once we finished shopping we looked around for the other girls. After a few minutes we found them looking through jewelry very carefully, "We are heading home, see you at the dance" Noella said taking my arm and dragging me out of the mall, "What are you doing?" I asked pulling my arm away "I saw Warren and Derek and I know neither of us want to run into them" she said "Actually I kinda do, I want to know what they saw" I said as we walked to my truck "Not today." she said simply as we hopped in and drove away. We walked into my house ran to different bathrooms where we showered and dried our hair, we changed into bra, panties and a robe while we got ready. Noella started with her hair while I started with my make up, around twenty minutes later the rest of the girls arrived and took over the bathroom, Layla's and my room. Girls ran around in robes trying to get things done in the next three hours, some girls needed help with their hair and make up so others stopped dead in their tracks to help them. Almost two hours later the girls were finishing their outfits. The boys arrived as they stressed over the last few minor details, Noella and I ran around helping everyone the boys wouldn't stay patient very long.

Finally they were all done, Magenta led them to the stairs. The girls gave her a smile as she walked down the stairs to Zach, he had been looking around when his gaze landed on Magenta. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped "How do I look?" she asked not really caring "Sweet" was all he managed. She rolled her magenta eyes and continued walking down the stairs. She wore a Franky floor length black and magenta dress with magenta peep toe platforms, several pieces of magenta jewelry, her lips were ombre magenta and her make up was a silver grey and magenta. Her black and magenta hair fell naturally to the middle of her back. Zach took her arm and lead her outside where Lacy, The Commander and Jet Stream were snapping pictures of the girls as they walked down. The Commander took over with the outside pictures, Cyra was next to walk down. She smiled nervously and walked down the steps as Ethan's eyes widened "Oh gosh" he said as his jaw dropped. She smile turned confident as she posed for a few pictures before she continued walking down to Ethan, she wore an orange Jean Blush Mimosa lace dress with orange neon platform court heels, several pieces of orange jewelry, golden orange eye shadow and small winged eyeliner, light orange glossed lips and her hair fell in curls and waves down her back. Ethan looked her up and down with wide eyes, her dress barely reached her knees. "You next Layla" Lash said cheekily "Don't make me kick your ass" I called down, he chuckled in response as Layla walked to the stairs, she wore a soft green Paris Jewel Drop Back Waist dress with Badgley Mischka Cherise white satin heels, several pieces of white silver and green jewelry, her red hair was pined up in a bun with white flowers, her lips were glossed pink, her nails were white and her eye shadow was green with white and green jewels by her eyebrow. Lash smiled "Beautiful like a flower." he said taking her arm and leading her outside while giving her several compliments.

"Me next" Stella said with a shy smile, everyone nodded and pushed her forward. She took a deep breath and walked down the steps to Grayson, he smiled lovingly and watched her walk towards him. She had on a aqua pleated dress with coarse hem detail, Sergio Rossi aqua peep toe platform heels, several pieces of aqua jewelry, her blonde hair was tied back in a ballerina bun with a braid on both sides leading into the bun, her make up was a wing of eyeliner on the top lid, aqua liner on the bottom and perfect mascara making her dark brown eyes sparkle. She took Grayson's hand and pulled him outside, both were giggling for reasons we didn't know and didn't want to know. Skylar went next, she peeked around the corner and looked at Harley. He smiled "Sky, don't be so nervous I know you'll look perfect." he said, she smiled and edged away from the wall to where she was at the top stair, she wore a yellow mango pleated sheer dress with yellow mango peep toe pumps, several pieces of yellow mango jewelry, her blonde and light mouse brown curled hair fell down to the middle of her back, her make up was a golden yellow with thick black lashes and winged eyeliner with glossy lips. Harleys smiled widened "More beautiful then I could ever imagine." he was breathless, she was already teary eyed as they walked outside.

"They are so happy together" I said leaning against the wall, "I know, I bet they'll get married as soon as they turn 18" Noella said with a smile "Lets go." I said as Noella took my hand. We walked down the stairs together, Gage and Hunter smiled "I swear if I didn't know better I'd say y'all are fraternal twins" Hunter said "Cause ya know, y'all don't look a lot alike." he added. Noella rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thanks" she said with a shrug, she had on a Matthew Williamson midnight navy dress with Nly navy blue pumps anise, several pieces of navy blue jewelry, her lips with a glittery navy blue and her hair fell in wavy curls down to her butt, and her make up mixed two different shades of slightly glittery navy blue shadows. Hunter took her arm and lead her outside for pictures, "You look gorgeous" Gage said looping our arms together "Thank you, you look quite dashing yourselves" I smirked as he gave a soft chuckle. I was wearing a A-line sweetheart sleeveless knee length taffeta beaded midnight purple dress with Nelly 1 high platforms in black with several midnight purple jewelry, my hair was in lose deep purple curls that fell down to my butt, my make up was a mixture of two different dark smoky purples that made my eyes pop, my lips were a pale pink. "Are you okay, your eyes are more purple then usual and slightly glowing" Gage said looking into my eyes "Yeah just excited" I said as he lead me outside where pictures were still being snapped.

An hour and over 300 pictures later we were on our way to homecoming. My eyes emitted a faint purple glow, "Are you okay?" Layla asked with concerned filling her eyes "Oh uh yeah, just really happy" I said with a shrug, she nodded but I could tell she didn't believe me, Zach smiled "I've been getting really good at using my power, the glow is blinding now" he said proudly, "Magenta helped" he added, Magenta let out a soft laugh "Yeah if that's what you call help" we all smiled knowing she lowered his cockiness level finally. Soon we arrived at Sky High and walked into the gym, more pictures were being snapped in various places in the room. For the first two dances I stayed close to Gage but by the third I was running to find Noella, "What's wrong?" she asked once I found her "Something is going to happen tonight" I said unsure "Are you sure it's tonight?" she asked "90% sure" I answered, she nodded and ran around to tell the others. We stayed calm through out the dance trying to enjoy the night and trying to ignore the feeling I had but my group was on guard the whole night. Several dances and cups of punch later Gwen Grayson walked on the stage, I gagged at the site of her outfit. She wore a pink embellished trim dress with several pink pieces of jewelry. She reminded me of bubblegum. "There will be one more dance then I will be making announcements" she said cheerfully as she smirked at her friend Penny. She left the stage and walked over to Will who was trying to get Layla to talk to him, "He sure is an asshole" A familiar deep voice said, just hearing his voice nearly brought me to tears. I sighed "Yeah, he is" "Your cousin deserves better" he said, I looked up into Derek's brown and blue flecked eyes "You think that?" I asked "I feel what you feel Angel" he said, I looked around the room and saw Warren talking to Noella who, for once, wasn't ablaze with fire and trying to murder him. I smiled "They look good together" I said "So do we" he said softly, I ignored his comment and tried walking away "Dance with me?" he asked "Please, it's the last dance of the night" he added, I nodded my head in reply slightingly praying that it wouldn't be a slow song.

The music started, I sighed as he pulled me close. Immediately I un-tensed. "I love this song" he said, "Broken by Seether and Amy Lee, so beautiful." I said laying my head against his chest. We swayed gently too the music, whenever I looked up Derek was looking down on me. I looked around and saw Warren dancing with Noella, I smiled "This is our song" Derek said softly, not intending for me to hear. "It is" I said, I could feel happiness bubble inside me but it wasn't completely mine, Derek tightened his grip on my waist as the music stopped. "I have that song on my phone, we can keep dancing" he said with a playful smile. I smiled "Yeah, maybe another time" I said as Gwen marched onto the stairs, The Commander and Jet Stream stood beside her looking powerful. "Hi" Noella said as her and Warren walked over to us, I gave her a questioning look, she shook her head but then shrugged. I smiled and looked around, Lash was sitting with Layla at a table eating cupcakes and giggling. "I think Layla found her real mate" I said with a smile "Will was a last resort, damn" Noella said with a laugh, "I'm glad she found someone who keeps her happy and not leaves her for an easy lay" Derek said "Stop stealing my words" I grumble, Noella burst out laughing.

"Hello my fellow Sky High students, we are gathered here tonight for two reasons, one being homecoming and the other to give the award for most powerful super being to….ME!" her cheery voice turned sinister and cold as she grabbed the cape she was wearing and flipped it, when the cape came back down she was wearing black and pink leather. "Woah there" I said in surprise, Derek held me tighter and glared at Gwen. "The exits!" she screamed, multiple Penny's slammed power proof bars onto some exits while Speed also closed some. Gwen glared at Lash who shook his head "Fuck off" he said grabbing Layla and holding her close to him. Everyone went a panic as she placed an object on a stand after zapping The Commander and Jet Stream, "The pacifier" Noella and I said in shock, I looked to Will who had turned ghostly pale. I growled and tried getting out of Derek's grasp but only managed to get him to tighten it. Gwen had disappeared and the pacifier was blasting students all over the gym, thankfully others were there to catch them. Derek and Warren ran over to my group "I told you!" I yelled as they looked for a way to escape, Zach was the one to find one. It was a very large air vent, Warren ripped it open as Lash convinced Layla to go first, all the girls in my group went in first then the boys. As we crawled through it the light got dimmer until it was pitch black, the only light was the faint glow of my eyes, "I got this" Zach said making himself glow, he crawled to the front and lead us out of the vent. We ended up in the hallway outside the bathroom. Speed was there waiting, Zach and Ethan stayed behind, while Lash, Cyra. Stella, Skylar, Harley, Grayson, Layla and Magenta went to help the students. Just as we were about to part ways the school lurched "The school…" Noella said unsure "Its falling" Layla said, Noella groaned "You guys need to find a way to stop the school from falling" I said, they nodded and ran off. Noella, Will, the Peace twins and I ran to the front of the school to confront Gwen. "I cant believe she's Royal Pain" Will muttered, "I did things with an old lady" he groaned "Manwhore" I muttered as we left the school, Royal Pain and stitches were by the busses, stitches was loading on babies while Royal Pain in my ass was talking to Wills father, except he was still in baby form. "Crazy bitch" I said, she looked at us amused "Oh hello there" she said coldly "Give me my father" Will said stepping forward "Oh, I cant do that" she said with a cruel smile, stitches ran over and took the baby from her then ran back to the bus. "You cant have him Will, I need him. I need all of them to create my own league of villains." she said "You wont get away with this" he said walking closer to her, Noella and were right behind him "Get your dad and mom, Noella and I can handle her" I said, he nodded and ran off to deal with stitches.

"Get back here!" she yelled, Noella rolled her eyes "Don't you want to play Gwen" she asked, Gwen narrowed her eyes but smirked "Not with you but your boyfriends are a different subject." she said "Leave them out of this" we growled, Warren and Derek stood behind us, I knew they could easily handle themselves but I didn't want to take chances "We would love to play" Warren said, his eyes were completely red as fire licked his arms, Noella and I stood back as Derek's eyes turned an icy blue as he turned into an ice crystal. "Twins yet you two are opposites" she said, "Your eyes are getting even more purple, what's wrong?" Noella asked without taking her eyes off the twins as they shot fire and ice at Gwen who managed to dodge almost every hit, "Something bad is going to happen" I said, Noella suddenly was alert "To Warren?" she asked "I-I don't know", "She's gone" Derek said looking around as he and Warren walked over to us "Here I am boys" Gwen appeared on the roof with the pacifier, before any of us could do anything she shot two blasts that hit the twins. "No!" Noella and I screamed shrilly, Noella caught both boys in her arms. Will was practically thrown off the school, he growled and attacked stitches once again. Wind lifted me from the ground and into the roof where Gwen was watching Will and stitches fight, she was trying to get a good target on Will but they were constantly moving. I attacked her from behind, we both went flying off the side of the building, Gwen tried desperately to get free from my grasp as I willed the wind to guide us off the school and into open air. She screamed, punched and clawed as she tried to get away, I smiled as a storm brewed around us. I threw her up and let the wind take hold of her, lightning crackled in the night sky as the wind and hail pounded into Gwen until she went limp, I willed her to the ground by an unconscious and burned stitches.

Noella had the baby Peace twins "The school is still falling" Noella said "We're way to close to the ground" she continued, I looked at Will, he nodded and we dived off the school. He flew underneath and used his strength to hold it up but his strength wasn't enough, I focused and willed the wind to pull the school up or at least hold it in place, thunder and lightening boomed around us as wind whipped the earth. "Its working" Will yelled over the roar of the wind "I fucking hope so!" I yelled, my voice came out cold and booming. Will looked shocked, a small hurricane held me up. After what seemed liked hours, but I knew it was only minutes, the school began rising. Will let it go and almost collapsed but I helped him back up to the school where our group of friends stood. "We saved the school" Will said, "Kennedy! Come here!" Lash yelled motioning for me, I walked over to see Layla holding Mr. Medulla. "He needs the pacifier and he needs to get to his lab, he can fix it to where we can turn everyone back to normal." I nodded and got the pacifier out of a nearby bush and baby Derek before following Layla into Mr. Medullas office. Minutes later Mr. Medulla had rewired the pacifier and began fixing the adults and students. Warren and Derek were the last ones to be fixed, Mr. Medulla lead Noella and I into his supply room. We laid the boys oh the floor and sat beside them with a blanket as Mr. Medulla blasted them, he smiled as they turned back into teenagers, "Thank you" I said as he left the room "Hurry you two and dress" he said as he shut the door. I covered Derek in a blanket as he fully turned back into himself, "You guys okay?" I asked "Yeah" they said in unison, "Good because you two were so adorable as babies!" Noella and I squealed "We took so many pictures!" Noella added with a smirk, "Delete them" they growled "Never" I said, Derek smiled "Then I have to punish you" I rolled my eyes "Yeah okay" I said, Noella and I stood to leave but They boys pulled us back down. Derek crashed his lips onto mine, I hesitated slightly before I kissed back. He smiled against my lips, I laughed softly and pulled away, "Get dressed" I said as Noella and I left the room. "Are we dating them?" she asked "I don't even know." I said with a shrug "We'll find out soon enough" I added, we looked around to see our friends getting into the car we drove here in. Will was hugging the blonde girl that Grayson blinded from the twins gang, I found out her name was Jennifer but she liked being called Freeze Layla was snuggled into Lash who was rubbing her arm soothingly. Gage was talking to a goth girl that was in our gym class, I noticed they were holding hands and Hunter was flirting with Jennifer's older sister Cassidy but she like being called Cat, apparently she caused bad luck. "Everyone found their mate" I said, "Everyone is happy." Noella added with a smile but it disappeared once she looked at me.

"Your eyes are still purple" she said "Something is going to happen, worse then this." I said as a bitter cold wind wrapped around me.

_**A/N: I'm thinking about making this the last chapter but maybe not hmmm… welp I'll figure it out! Thanks for reading, goodbye! **_


	12. I am Sorry

_Hello I will not be posting untill my new laptop gets here on the first, i am very sorry its in very bad form on my part. Writing for ya'll has gotten me through a difficult time so i hope you come back and read my storys._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ermagawd I get to write again! So so sorry for the very late update but I didn't have the time to type up a chapter but hopefully this Friday-Sunday I'll be able to type up 3 more chapters for y'all! Here is the actual chapter 12 ;D (It is February 2 in this part)**

Two weeks have passed by since the dance and my eyes were almost completely purple, everyone was worried about whatever disaster was around the corner and about me but nothing happened.

I walked into the lunch room and sat with my group which now consisted of Wills, Gages and Hunters girlfriends. The twins and their gang sat with us at times but it was a struggle for them to sit with people who radiated good. I plopped down next to Noella and laid my head on her shoulder, she wrapped an arm around me as she talked to Lash about Layla's surprise birthday party this weekend, two days away. "Should it be outside?" Noella asked me "Depends on the weather which I'll make sure it is bright, sunny and perfectly warm." I answered; she smiled with satisfaction "Great! Show up at the Maxville superior beauty gardens at eight in the morning on Friday" I groaned "I hate waking up early" I said as I looked over to see Derek staring at with a worried expression, I gave him a small smile and he sighed. He looked to Warren and started talking to him; Warren glanced at me and nodded in response to whatever Derek said.

Warren pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "I'll be right back" Noella said as her phone started ringing. I nodded as she answered and started walking out into the court yard, "Why are you calling me when we are in the same damn room?" I heard her question before she left the room; I looked over to see Warren with a smile playing on his lips while Derek talked to him. I pulled out my phone and texted Derek "What are you up to?" I texted Derek and seconds later got a reply "Nothing Angel, I'm taking Saturday off work to help set up Flowers party." I sighed and slipped my phone back in my pocket as Warren hung up his, Noella walked back into the room with a fake smile masking her concern. "Hey, let's get to class" she said "The bell hasn't even rung yet." I answered "Okay let me rephrase that, hey lets go ditch classes without teachers noticing." She said with a real smile "Sounds good, Cat and Freeze you know the deal" I said "Course we do" Cat purred "Remember next week you two owe us" she continued with a wink. Noella nodded as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the lunch room and outside to Warren's truck "Mines at home, needs a bit of a fix" Derek said walking behind us with Warren "He has a flat tire" Warren said with a smile hinted in his voice "Not my fault, I swerved to not hit a squirrel and don't know what happened after that" Derek said elbowing his brother in the ribs "You're go soft" Warren chuckled "I am not" he growled in reply knocking Warren to the ground but soon after they were both laughing, "You know he's more cautious about hitting animals because of you right?" Noella asked "I do know, I also know that if anyone else were to call Derek soft or knock Warren over all Hell would break lose." I said "Their insanity binds them together" she said with a smile as we got into the back of Warrens truck, the boys finished their moment and got into the truck.

Around twenty minutes later Warren pulled up at the lake, we all walked down the hill and sat in the shade the willow cast upon the bottom of the hill. "I love this place" I said looking over the lake "We all do" Warren said pulling Noella into his lap. "Why did you guys bring us here?" I asked "For a reason" the twins said in unison. "And that reason is?" I asked "Just relax doll" Derek said pulling me into his lap as well; I laid my head against his chest as he played music from his iPod. After a while I started dozing off, I glanced at Noella to see her asleep snuggled into Warrens chest. Derek's grip on my waist tightened as he pulled me as close as possible. I looked out over the lake to see the water rippling slowly as the soft breeze swept over the lake, I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Wakey wakey" I groaned softly and opened my eyes slowly to see Noella looking down on me with a sleepy smile, "How long was I asleep?" I asked as I looked around to see the sun setting on the lake "So pretty" I said softly "It is angel, just like you" Derek said "Oh so corny" I said with a sleepy laugh "But I like it" Derek shook his head and smiled "You slept for maybe four hours maybe five" Warren said "long time" I said as Noella stretched out on the grass, "Let's go get some food" Derek said, "Noella already texted Lacy" he added "She doesn't know I skipped right?" I asked he shook his head and stood up; Warren threw Noella over his shoulder and took her to the car. Derek watched them for a minute then walked toward me as I stood up, I backed up cautiously "I won't do what he did" he said softly with a smile, I nodded as he stepped forward again and picked me up bridal style then walked up the hill to Warrens truck. Noella was in the front seat with her head on his lap. Derek set me down in the bed of the truck then hopped in too; he laid out a blanket then sat down pulling me down with him. He pulled me into his lap as Warren started the truck and drove to the Paper Lantern. Derek hummed softly until we pulled into the parking lot; Warren got out and slung Noella over his shoulder again "I'm now awake enough to fight against this but at this moment I'm too lazy to do anything, including walking" she said, he gave a soft chuckle and walked into the restaurant. Derek jumped out then picked me up bridal style again and carried me into the restaurant "Sleepy" I said softly. "I know angel but you need to eat something before you go back to sleep" Derek said setting me down at a booth with Warren and Noella. "Hello boys" a girl said running over to our booth before Derek could even sit down, "We aren't ready to order, leave" Noella said with a growl, the girl rolled her eyes and walked away from us. "Someone's grumpy" I said with a playful smile "Only because of dumb whores" she said glancing at the girl, "Warren stifled a chuckle but Noella shot him a glare.

Several minutes later the girl came back trying to get the twins attention on her only, "Hi Warren, Hey Derek" she said with a seducing tone. Noella growled as she said Warrens name "Hey Mindy" the boys said with no emotion but it only seemed to excite her, "Do you boys see anything you like?" she said with a smile as she rubbed Derek's shoulder and pointed her flat ass towards Warren. Immediately I was fully awake "Back off whore" I said but she merely glanced in my direction "Come on babes, you know what you want" Warren gripped Noellas hand under the table as Derek gripped mine. Warren made a mistake though, "the girl winked at the boys and gave us a smirk "These your new toys? You two can do so much better than them, you two can have me." She gave a forced giggle. Electricity ran over my skin as fire licked up Noellas arms, "Back off you damn whore" Noella and I said in unison "They do NOT want your skank ass, they don't like the smell rotting fish dear. You better move before we make you" I spat, offence was written all over her make up caked face "You can't make me leave, the boys will pick me over you two useless sluts, your just new toys that they'll throw away, especially you Kennedy. You won't last long at all; you're a broken little toy. Don't know why he even bothers with you" she said with a sneer, he words stung like the blistering cold. Derek jumped up and pushed Mindy into the far wall, thank lord we were the only people here. Warren was right behind him with anger in his eyes, "You've crossed the line bitch, they are NOT toys they are our girlfriends. You were the toy, the broken slutty little toy that got passed around on the playground too often. You need to watch yourself or you'll be buried six feet under, they are even more powerful than we are and I'm sure they would love taking turns tormenting your filthy ass" Derek spat as ice coated the ground around her and her lips tinged blue. I walked up behind him as Warren grabbed her by the throat and "Oh they would love that, tearing apart your flash until it's blistered and bleeding. Killing you so painfully yet so tormenting slow." He growled before throwing her back on the ground, Noella gently touched his arm as I wrapped my arms around Derek's waist; both immediately calmed down and let Mindy run out of the restaurant. We sat back in our booth as another waitress came out "Where did Mindy go?" he asked, "She bailed" I said "Can't handle rejection" Noella added with a smirk.

He smiled and nodded in agreement; he walked over and took our orders. After around twenty minutes he came back with our food, we sat and talked while we ate. "Are you gonna tell me why now?" I asked after I finished eating "Maybe" Derek said with a shrug as he smiled at Warren, "Come on!" Noella said glaring at both boys "Tell us!" we said in unison "Okay okay" they said smiling, Derek pulled out a purple and silver necklace while Warren pulled out a blue and silver one, "Be my girlfriend?" they asked slipping the necklaces around our necks, "Of course" I said "I'd love to" Noella said pecking Warrens lips while I kissed Derek's cheek. "We were practically dating before but we wanted to make it official, you are now mine" the twins said to us, "We can't be owned" I said with a smile, "Well now you two can be." Warren said "No we can't" Noella said looking at them, "We'll settle this later" Derek said "But for now we have to get you two home safe, we'll take my angel home first since she lives the closest and is so tired then you'll drop Noella off and come pick me up then we go home. We have things to do." Derek continued, we all agreed and we left the restaurant after paying. We hopped into Warrens truck the same way we were before, "Its cold" I said pulling my jacket sleeves down, "I will warm you angel" Derek said pulling me close, we laid back in the bed of the truck and watched the stars as Warren lazily drove to my house. Ten minutes later we arrived at my house, I was falling asleep again so Derek carried me upstairs and helped me change into a pair of black sweats and dark purple long sleeve shirt, and we laid in my bed softly talking. "Every day my room keeps getting colder and the cold seems to follow me everywhere I go, it's so weird" I said, "That is pretty weird" he said pulling the covers tighter around us, "Do you think Havoc has anything to do with it?" at the mention of his name my room got colder and a chill ran up my spine. "Maybe nut if he even tries to touch you, it'll turn ugly real fast." Derek said pulling me closer as he texted Warren, "What are you saying?" I asked "I told him not to pick me up, I don't feel like it's safe to leave you alone tonight." He said we a sigh, the police better find him before either of us do. "Go to sleep angel, you need to" he said as I yawned, "I know but I don't want to. It's gotten hard to rest; I'm worried something will happen." I said in reply, "I know doll, all of us, your friends and I, have been going insane with worry. Your eyes are almost completely purple and no matter what we do they won't turn blue again. I don't feel right unless I'm near you, I need to know what's going on with at all times. I need to protect you and keep you as safe as possible." He said with an over protective look in his brown and blue flecked eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm worrying everyone so much, I wish I knew why my eyes are purple and won't turn back to blue and flecked with purple like usual. I'll talk to Mr. Medulla tomorrow and see if he has any answers for me." I said "You have no reason to be sorry but whoever is causing this will be. I'll come with you to Mr. Medullas, hopefully he has the answers." He kissed my forehead as my eye started closing, sweet dreams my beautiful angel" I tried talking but only made a soft squeaking noise. As I fell asleep the cold wrapped around me like a blanket of ice, my mind was fogged with nightmares and blistering cold that froze me from the inside out.

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry this chapter is short but it's been a while since I wrote ( ;-;) I will try to make the next ones longer, please review/favorite/follow me and my story because I'm a Monster panda c; and ya know I'd be nice ( ._.) Welp I'm cold, awkward and tired so bye bye! Hope y'all have a fantastic night/day lovelies! **


	14. Meeting Mama!

**A/N: Hi peoples, I'm lacking so much ;-; I sowey. Here's chapter like 13/12 I think e-e eh oh well but y'all should know any outfits mentioned in my story are always on my polyvore which you can easily get to through the links in my profile c: (sometimes colors will be changed from the pictures there though but everything looks the exact same otherwise)**

I awoke the next morning to find that Derek was staring down at me, "Now that's something every girl wants to wake up to" I said sleepily. He gave a soft chuckle, "If it was me I'm sure they would" he answered as I poked his chest "oh so cocky, what time is it?" I sat up in bed with Derek sitting up with me, he pulled me into his lap "Its three in the morning, want to go back to sleep for an hour?" he asked "No, I'm going to shower and you are going home to get ready for school ice cube" I said getting up and heading towards my bathroom, "Hey, hey not so fast" he said grabbing me by my waist, I could just get ready here, Warren brought me clothes last night. I don't know how you didn't wake up." He said with a grin, "Uh no no, you're going home." I said pulling away from him, I gave him a stern look, "Fine, but soon you'll regret sending me home Kennedy" I rolled my eyes and smiled as he pecked my lips and jumped out of my window.

I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom; I turned the hot water on, stripped down and got in. I took my time washing, relishing the hot water on my soon to be ice cold skin. I stepped out and immediately I was chilled to the bone, the cold was odd though, worry made me alert. I peeked out the bathroom door but no one was there, I shook my head and wrapped my towel around myself and blow dried my hair quickly. Once I finished I quickly walked to my room, I shut and locked the door behind me.

I put my hair up in a loose pony tail and went to my closet, I picked out a par of white skinnies, a grey guess sweater and black and grey vans, I slipped on several Harry Potter theme bracelets and necklace and a bully button ring. I put on my necklace that I usually wear and grabbed my black studded bow bag and put my phone, money and other things I would need in it then placed it by my small binder. I grabbed my black liquid liner and regular liner and went to the full body mirror to apply my usual make up. I took my new Eos lip balm out from my night stand drawer and put in my bag as well. I went back to the mirror and thought for a moment, my eyes flashed and my hair, which was almost below my butt, turned purple with black on top. I grabbed my things and headed downstairs to see Layla already down there "My mom left a few minutes ago, your tea is on the counter" she said not looking up from a news article she was reading in the morning paper. "Thanks you" I said taking my warm sweet tea from the counter and sipping it appreciatively, I grabbed an apple from the fridge and ate it as I sat on the counter, "What are you reading that's so interesting?" I asked "There has been a lot of chaos in Mobile lately, it's unexplained even the supers don't know what's happening but between five in the afternoon and ten at night the chaos stopped, they're working on rebuilding several homes and two business now" she said "Oh my lord, are they working on trying to figure out what happened?" I asked "Yes, of course they are but they might just blame another country that we're at war with like America always does but hopefully the supers can convince them otherwise." She said shaking her head in disappointment "Do you think it has anything to do with Havoc?" I asked finishing my apple and throwing it in the trash and outing my cup in the sink, "Honestly yes I do, his power is to cause destruction of every form even death, two were killed and one is missing, they're searching for her and have been since yesterday morning." She answered setting down the newspaper and placing her now empty coffee cup in the sink; we grabbed our things and headed outside. Lash and Derek were waiting for us outside of their trucks, "Hurry up babes" Lash said with a cheeky smile, "Shut up Lash" I said and hopped into Derek's truck, "I made sure they were speedy with fixing my truck" he said with a smile "Good, now let's go" I said as he got in and started his truck, Lash was right behind us the whole way to school.

We pulled into the parking lot to see Noella and Warren making small fires by snapping their fingers, "She loves fire a lot" I said and Derek chuckled "That is an understatement." I smiled and we made our way to them, "Hey" I said "Hi, looks like you're decked out with Harry Potter" Noella said, "And it looks like you're decked out in wonderland" I said "We're nerds" she said with a small laugh, "The biggest nerds ever" Lash said walking past us "Watch yourself Lash, only we can call them that" Derek said giving Lash a dirty look, Warren growled in agreement. Lash raised his hands in apology and walked away with Layla, I looked around to see our friends sitting on the stairs, "I see you two are still wearing the necklaces" Warren said tracing the outline of Noellas against her bare skin, she shivered and blushed wildly. "Please don't get sexual at school" I said staring at them, Warren chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist as Derek was doing to me. "The school bell should ring soon" I said rubbing Derek's arm, I shivered as a gust of air blew past me, "What's wrong?" Derek asked "Just cold" I said with a shrug, "It's not that cold today" Noella said "Did you not just feel the wind?" I asked, "No" Warren and Noella said, "Neither did I" Derek said, I looked up at him to see concern in his eyes, "Let's go inside early" Warren said picking up on his twins uneasiness. The four of us quietly went inside and stood outside our first class.

After a few minutes the bell rang and students ran through the halls trying to beat the morning rush of kids, some walked and looked zombie like. I laid my head on Derek's chest and lazily glanced around the school halls until my gaze landed on a girl who was leaning against a door at the opposite end of the hall and staring in my direction. She had pale blonde hair with neon green bangs and streaks throughout her hair, her eyes were a plain green but held so much bitterness, she was tall, probably around 5'7 and was popping bubblegum. She smirked once she had noticed that I noticed she was staring. She pulled out her phone and looked to be texting. She was wearing white jeggings and a neon green tang top with a white unzipped Hollister jacket. She put her phone back in her pocket and continued to stare, "Any else notice the creepy girl?" I asked, Noella looked in the direction I was, "Well now I do, who is she?" she asked staring daggers at her, "Looks like a new girl, a new girl who's a villain side kick" Warren said, "Looks peppy too" he added in disgust. Noella smiled and rolled her eyes, "Whoever she is she has a staring problem" Derek said guiding me into the classroom and to my seat; Noella took her seat next to me as class began. "At lunch wanna find out who the bitch is?" she asked while we copied notes off the board "You bet your ass I do" I said, she smiled and we talked through the rest of the class, no teacher dared to call us out on it though they just sorta let it go with a slight warning.

By the time lunch rolled around Noella and I were both very curious about this new girl, we walked up to her lunch table as the twins walked into the cafeteria. "Hey" I said "Oh hello" she said with false happiness, "Why were you staring at us this morning?" Noella asked with a bored expression on her face, "I wasn't staring" she said but her eyes betrayed her, it was a lie. "We don't have time for you to be lying so why not make this easy for you and tell us the truth" I said, she shrugged "I am telling the truth, you two were the ones staring" by now everyone was silently watching us to see if a fight would break out, "Look bitch, we don't like liars and we don't like whores and you are both. We already have reason to beat your ass until you're in a damn coma, why the fuck were you staring?" Noella said with growing anger, she snapped her fingers and fire licked up her arms while electricity crackled and danced on my skin. Her eyes widened slightly, "I have my reasons, Kennedy you should watch your back from now on" she said watching the flames and electricity blend together between the very small gap between Noella and I, "Goodbye" she said as green smoke exploded into the air and she was gone along with the guy who was next to her. Everyone in the cafeteria slowly went back to what they were doing; Noella didn't understand what she meant but I understood perfectly. I sighed and we went to sit with the twins, "You two okay?" Marcus, one of the boys friends, asked, "Yeah we're fine" I said with a shrug, "Do you understand what she meant?" Noella asked "Yes, I'll explain to you later" I said, Derek wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down "Is it about Havoc?" he whispered in my ear, I nodded my head slightly. His body went stiff; Noella and the other people in the twins little group noticed and tried to take our minds off of whatever was going on. The bell rang a few minutes later and we walked to our lockers then to our next class, the rest of the day went by grudgingly slow. By last period I was ready to collapse in exhaustion.

"You okay?" Noella asked shaking me awake as the last bell rang, "Yeah but I'm surprisingly tired and cold" I said as we walked to our lockers then out to the twins trucks, we got into our boyfriends trucks, seconds later the twins came and drove us down to their house, "Wanna meet our mom?" Derek asked as we walked up the gravel drive way to their porch, "We'd love to." Noella said "Of course" I said as Derek wrapped an arm around my waist, Warren took hold of Noellas waist and we walked into their house, "Mama, where home" they called in unison, "Oh boys, you're home early!" she called cheerfully, "I'm in the kitchen dears" she continued, we walked into the kitchen to see he typing on a peach colored laptop, "Hello mama" the boys said, she looked up and her eyes widened as a huge smile formed, "Oh hello! You must be Kennedy!" she said standing up and pulling me from Derek's grasp and hugged me warmly, "And you must be Noella!" she said letting go of me and hugging Noella the same way, "Nice to meet you ma'am" we said I unison, "Please call me Mama Willow" she said smiling warmly, "And the pleasures all mine, I've heard so much about you two already! The boys won't really shut up about you" she said with a sweet laugh. All four of us were blushing crimson red; she went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of sliced apples and oranges. "Here's a little snack for you dears" Noella and I smiled and began eating the apples and oranges while the boys made a plate of mini boneless chicken wings. "I hear you two are also in villain class" Mama Willow said, "Yes we are, but that doesn't completely define a person" I said "Of course it doesn't sweet heart, I always hear about how sweet you two are but you also live up to the fact that you are in villain class." She said with a smile, "We do live up to that" Noella said with a small laugh, "But we only do things like that when we're provoked" I added, "I heard from Derek that trouble is coming your way dear and that's why your eyes are completely purple now, it's sad that something so bad is going to happen and its sad that I can't see how your eyes normally are, I hear that they're gorgeous but odd because of the purple flecks, like my boys" Mama Willow said, I nodded uneasily "It has something to do with a villain named Havoc, he killed my parents and wants to finish the job he started by killing me." I said, I saw Derek twitch and a deep growl come from him as he punched a hole in the wall he was near before letting out a string of curses. "Derek it'll be okay, you know that I can handle him especially because I have you to protect me." I said walking over to him and hugging him, instinctively he wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close as possible, Willow gave us a sad look and sighed, "I heard about him but I hoped that he wasn't talking about you and Derek was worrying for no reason, I'm sorry sweet heart" I gave her a small smile, "There is no reason to worry I have the twins and Noella to help me make my stand against him when the time comes and if they choose not to then I can handle him on my own." I said, Derek's grip on me tightened, "Nothing will stop me from protecting you" he said sternly, I actually believed him. "Of course we'll be there." Warren said glancing at me, "I gotta protect my kittens best friend" I smiled gratefully, "The others will help too" Noella said, "I know, but today is not the time to talk about that, he isn't going to get us any time soon" I said.

"Tomorrow is Wednesday thankfully; we don't have school the rest of the week" Noella said as Warren and Derek guided us into the front room after their mom asked us numerous questions to get to know us better, by the end she was giving the boys approving looks. "Let's watch a movie" Warren said going through their DVDs, "How about either A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Dream Warriors or Lord of the Rings, the fellowship of the ring?" Warren asked, "Hard choice" I said looking at Noella who nodded in agreement, "Lord of the Rings, I haven't seen in it awhile" Noella said, "Put it on" I said sitting on the couch with Noella. Warren put in and played it before sitting down beside Noella; Derek took a seat beside me and pulled me into his lap. Warren did the same with Noella. I laid my head against his chest as we watched it, "It's getting late" I said after about two hours, Noella grunted in agreement but no one made a move and soon Noella and I were dozing off, and now I remember why we haven't watched this movie in a long time. Within minutes Noella was passed out and snoring softly against Warrens chest who watched her with a small smile. I smiled at them and yawned; I snuggled closer to Derek and shut my eyes for what was supposed to be a second but couldn't open them again. Derek kissed my forehead and rubbed my back soothingly. I was out within seconds.

**A/N: Hi people! Thank you for reading and remember all outfits mentioned are on my polyvore you just might have to also look through the older ones as well, they will have a title on it that tells you who it's for and sometimes for when, Thank you again for reading, good bye. c: **


	15. Soon

**A/N: I'm cold and don't like people right now e-e Remember to check my polyvore to see outfits for female characters, if you can't get through from my links look up noellamonster, got the name from my mom lol. Well here's chapter 13/14 c:**

"Wake up Kennedy, wake up" I heard Derek's familiar deep voice whispered as he stroked my arm, "It's noon" he said, I groaned "Fuck" I muttered as I reluctantly opened my eyes. "No school for us" Noella said as I untangled myself from Derek, "More sleep" I said immediately curling into a ball but seconds later Warren grabbed my ankle and pulled me off the couch and away from Derek. "Time to wake up" he said "Noo! Derek" I whined as he chuckled and pulled me back onto the couch and into his warm embrace. "Come on Kennedy; let's go to the mall" Noella said, "Ugh, fine. I hate you guys." I said sitting up with Derek repositioning us so I was in his lap. "I need new clothes" I said rubbing my eyes, "I went to your house and got you clothes like an hour ago" Noella said throwing clothes at me. I nodded and went into the nearby bathroom, I changed into the pair of black skinnies and a black and white A Day To Remember hoodie, I brushed through my wavy hair and turned it purple with subtle highlights of a lighter purple. I put on black and white pill earrings, my necklace, and a 'not all who wander are lost' ring. I winged my liner a little farther than usual and applied a light coat of mascara and lip balm before leaving the bathroom and taking my black and white vans from her as well and slipped them on. Noella sprayed me down with anarchy for her axe body spray and we waited for the boys to finish getting ready. Noella had on a white tang top, a black and white varsity jacket and black and white supras. Her make-up was similar to mine but the wing was smaller and she wore more mascara and cherry lip gloss. She had on the same earrings, she had black and white bracelets on and ear buds peeked out the top of her shirt. I smiled as I saw she had a necklace with 'Fuck' in bold, capital black letters, "Nice necklace" I said with a smile, "It's amazing" she smiled back and flipped her blue curls. "Leaving your hair somewhat natural?" she asked "Yeah, you curled yours?" I asked, she nodded "Yeah it was a mess before" she said taking a coke from the fridge, "The twins mom went to work early this morning apparently" she said passing me a Pepsi and an apple. We talked and drank soda while the boys showered and dressed, finally they came down at two and we headed to the mall.

We parked and headed to the food court, "Noella and I will be back soon" I said to the twins. Noella smiled and kissed Warren quickly as I kissed and released from Derek's grasp. "Hurry" Noella said taking my hand as we ran into hot topic and straight into the back, Noellas dad and uncle were sitting there. "Yeah works been good, easy as well when you can manipulate and read minds" Noellas dad said to her uncle before he saw us. "Hey girls, here for the tattoo?" he asked with a smile, we nodded eagerly and got ready for it. We laid onto the chairs and held hands as they got everything ready. Some amount of time later we were finished, Noellas mom walked in but surprisingly didn't freak out and healed it so no infection or anything would happen to us, lucky for us now we wouldn't have to have it covered with ointment and have it wrapped. We smiled and gave her dad and mom a hug before heading back out to the boys, "What were you two doing for so long?" Warren asked as we sat with them, our sides only were slightly sore. "Wanna see?" I asked Derek who looked at me with a cautious smile, "Sure angel" I smiled as Noella and I stood back up and pulled up our hoodies/shirts to reveal a large dream catcher tattoo on our sides, "We got matching tats, only difference is hers has blue feathers wile mine has purple." I said as they ran their hands over our side. "Noellas mom healed it so we don't have to go through the normal routine" I added, "It looks great" Derek said kissing my hip. I blushed but managed a shy smile, "Oh my gosh! Kenny, Noella!" All four of us turned in surprise to see a girl dressed in all pink and white running towards us. "Kayla!" Noella and I screamed and flung ourselves at her, we three way hugged and walked back to our table. "Warren, Derek, this is our friend Kayla from 2nd grade. When we moved we didn't think we would ever see each other but that obviously was fucking wrong" Noella said. "Yes, I'm going to Sky High now, I'm starting tomorrow! I was put into hero class earlier today but they have to do my schedule so my first real day is tomorrow!" she said with a huge grin. "She has power over people's emotions but always uses it for good" I said with a smile, "All four of us are in villain class" Warren said gruffly as he snaked his arm around Noellas waist. "I expected that from you two, always getting in trouble and causing chaos in school, oh gosh" she said with a laugh. I didn't know how we stayed friends through the years, she was girly and easily controlled any temper she had plus she was a goody goody who we failed to change multiple times. "You weren't even able to stop us from destroying things and you were known for calming down even the angriest person." Noella said laughing softly, "You two weren't always angry, ,most times you just wanted to cause trouble, I can see where Kenny got it but not you Noella" she giggled softly and shrugged, "Trouble is our best friend" I said with a shrug. Kayla nodded and smiled even more until she spotted my eyes. "All the way purple?" she asked concern filling her high pitched voice, "Yeah" I said quietly as tension filled the air. After a few minutes of silence Kayla let out a frustrated breath, I can't even scratch the surface of all the horrible feelings, something really bad is going to happen" she said "We know and we're ready for it. No one is going to hurt my angel." Derek said tightening his grip on my waist. Kayla nodded slightly as she shuddered, "It's coming soon" I said as Kayla left my mind completely. "I cleared some things up while I was in there but nothing severe." She said giving me a sympathetic look. I nodded thanks, "Let's get out of here" I said shivering, "The colder you get the closer he gets" Kayla added walking with us to Derek and Warrens trucks, "Ride with us" Noella said taking Kayla's hand and helping her into the back of Warrens truck. I sat in the passenger seat of Derek's truck as he stood outside talking to Warren, after a few seconds he got in and started the engine. "Warren and Noella are going to show Kayla around Maxville while I take you home and help you relax" he said taking my small cold hand into his large warm one. I turned on the radio to hear low by sleeping with sirens starting; I laid my head back and listened while Derek hummed softly. A few songs later we pulled up in front of his house, we parked and he came around to the passenger side. He opened to the door and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder as he closed the door and carried me into his house and into his room. I kissed his neck softly and felt him shuddered slightly, he held me tighter and sat on his bed with his back against the wall and my legs by his thighs. Our foreheads touching as we kissed, the world seem to disappear along with every thought and worry ever in my mind, instinctively my arms went around his neck as his hold on waist tightened as he pulled me as close as possible. My hands tangled in his hair as we kissed for what seemed like forever.

*******Noellas P.O.V**

I looked out the window as we drove through town and occasionally pointed to something and explained what it was. Warren held my hand and rubbed small circles with his thumb, I could feel Kayla trying to clear the worry out of my head but it only managed to make me even more worried and angry, "Knock it off." I snapped as Warren tensed feeling the slow build of anger. Kayla immediately crawled out of my mind, "Sorry" she said sheepishly. "Let's do something to get your minds off of it" she said, "Why haven't you tried to fuck with my mind?" Warren asked in his deep gruff voice that sent shivers up my spine that made me want to kill him and have him at the same time, "Because your mind and brothers minds are scary and full are perverse things" she said with wide eyes, I couldn't help but bust out laughing as Warren tried covering up the blush in his cheeks with a growl. "Good" he said as I quieted my laughter. "How do you deal with him?" Kayla asked after a few seconds, "It's extremely difficult but he makes up for it in bed" I joked, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped "I'm joking we haven't done that...yet." I smirked as she blushed wildly, "He's difficult but I love him and yeah all that mushy stuff." I said giving Warren a smile; he gave my hand a squeeze as he smiled. I barely heard Kayla say 'awe' as Warren pulled up outside of an ice cream parlor. "Let's get ice cream" he said as Kayla jumped out and ran inside squealing "Yay!" I was about to get out when Warren grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap and kissed me hard, I hesitated for a second but kissed back until Kayla popped her head into the truck, "Ewe, not in public! Come on guys" she said running back inside. "Cock block" Warren growled and set me back in my seat, I smiled as we got out and walked inside. Warren wrapped his arm around me as we ordered, I got a large strawberry shake with lots of whip cream, Kayla got a triple chocolate hot fudge sundae with whip cream and cherries and Warren got a peanut butter chocolate sundae with extra whipped cream. We sat in a booth and waited for order to come, after several minutes a boy with spiked pale blonde hair and hazel eyes gave us our order and took our tip early. "What's your power Warren?" Kayla asked with a mouthful of chocolate, "I have the power over fire but my fire is unique and can't be put out easily and the only thing that can easily put it out is my brothers' power which is ice and water, I'm also immune to be burned by any type of fire" he said, "I love his power" I said drinking my shake, "That's obvious" he said with his killer half smile that made my knees weak. "She steals your power a lot?" she asked with a giggle, "Almost every day" I said smiling, "You have a girlfriend?" I asked Kayla, "No but maybe my luck will change here" she said with a sigh, "Lesbian?" Warren asked, "Yes" she said with a proud smile as she pointed to her necklace. He nodded with a smile, "I know a girl whose lesbian maybe I can set something up" he said shrugging. "Really?! Yay! I could hug you!" she squealed "Don't." he said, she turned sheepish and nodded as continuing to eat her sundae. I smiled and kicked him under the table, "Play nice my little dragon" I said, "Why must you and Kenny call me that" he said with a slight blush crossing the bridge of his nose. I laughed as Kayla stifled a giggle. "Because it suits you hottie" I winked as he growled softly and rub his leg against mine, I smiled and shook my head.

We finished our ice creams and headed back outside to Warrens truck, Kayla got in the back again as we waited for Warren. He stood outside calling Derek but it was a call that lasted literally two seconds, he smiled and chuckled as he put his phone in his pocket and we drove to Kayla's house to drop her off and then to my house to pick up pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow, after my house we went to Kenny's to get school clothes for her, Warren said we didn't need to get her pjs. By the time we got back to Warrens house it was seven at night. Warren parked and we went inside and up to Derek's room, Warren opened the door and we slipped in and set the clothes on Derek's desk. I looked over to his bed to see Derek and Kenny under the covers smiling, whispering and kissing every few seconds. Both had wet hair, before I could say anything Warren pulled me out of the room and into his a few doors away. "She's wearing clothes, Derek's t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Derek asked Layla to bring her some clothes while we were out." He said, I nodded "They didn't do anything, did they?" I asked, "No, Kenny said no and Derek was okay with that, also why he took a nice cold shower before taking a normal one with her" he answered with a smile, "They were close to doing that though" he added, I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Will you say yes?" Warren whispered in my ear as he pulled me against him, his toned chest pressed against my back and his hot breath on my neck. I blushed fiercely and shakily muttered, "No", I felt him smile against my neck as kissed and nipped at sensitive skin, I hesitated but pulled away, "I said no" I whispered trying to calm the blush on my face, "You'll say yes soon" he said as we went into the bathroom and showered.

***Havocs P.O.V**

I perched myself on a tree branch outside of the Peace residence, a grin plastered on my face. She feels so safe, I have to make sure to get rid of any shred of good feelings she has. Soon I make my move. Soon.


	16. New kid

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for y'all. No money is being made from my writing and blah, blah, blah. (Kenny, Noella and Kayla's outfit isn't on my polyvore right now but I'll make it later) **

"Come on Kenny, time to wake up" I cracked open my eyes and snuggled into Derek's warm chest, "Come on, we have school angel." He said kissing the top of my head, I nodded slightly and lazily got out of bed; Noella walked in and took my hand pulling me into the bathroom where we both changed into black skinny jeans and white tang tops. I pulled on a dark purple jacket and black vans while Noella pulled on a blue jacket and blue converse, we washed our face and did our usual make up before brushing through our messy bed hair. I left my hair the color I had it yesterday and headed downstairs to see the boys dressed in outfits that matched in every way except color. "Awe the twins are matching" I said to Noella with a smile, "How adorable" she said looking at me with a smile. "It wasn't intentional" Derek said as they both smiled, "Your back packs are on the couch" Warren said throwing an apple to me and a coke to Noella. We nodded thanks and sat on the counter talking until we had to leave for school.

"Are you going to introduce Kayla to your friend today?" Noella asked, "What friend?" I asked, "Yesterday we were showing her around and Warren said he'd introduce Kayla to his friend who is lesbian, maybe they'll be mates" Noella told me, "Yeah I will" Warren said grabbing his pure black back pack with red straps and heading to his truck with Noella following, Derek grabbed his back pack an d we went out to his truck. I laid my head back on the seat and turned on the radio to hear 'Alone by Sleeping With Sirens and MGK' playing, I turned up the volume until I was sure people in Japan could hear it. Derek smiled as we both sang along with Kellin Quinn and MGK. After a few more songs by Sleeping With Sirens and Breaking Benjamin we arrived in the school parking lot, Derek parked and turned off the radio as Diary of Jane finished. "Already a good morning" I said shutting my door and walking with Derek over to Warren and Noella who had just got out of his truck. "The music this morning has been incredible!" Noella yelled as she walked over to me, "I know!" I said with a smile as we walked around until we found Kayla talking to Layla, "Hey flower, we're going to steal Kayla" I said hugging Layla, "I'll be home tonight" I said, "You better be! I'm making dinner tonight!" she said with a huge smile, "Yum, can't wait" I smiled and we walked away to our usual spot, "Hi guys" she said with a smile; Warren took out his phone and typed a quick message then pocketed it. Within seconds a girl with pink hair appeared out of nowhere, "Hey guys" she said "Hey Alexa" we said in unison, Kayla stood silent by my side. "Obsessed with Batman much?" I asked with false bitchiness, "Yes." She said smiling, "Well Alexa this is our friend Kayla, she's new here and we thought you two could get to know each other" I said moving aside and pushing Kayla toward her. Kayla's eyes went wide as she looked at Alexa who seemed breathless. They were both silent as they stared at each other confused, "Hi Kayla" Alexa said after a few minutes, confusion evident in her voice. "Hi Alexa" Kayla said shakily. I smiled and looked over to Noella who had wide eyes, "Mates" I whispered to her, she nodded eagerly in response. "We should hang out some time" Alexa said taking Kayla's phone from the pocket of her back pack and typing in her number then handing it back to her before disappearing. "I like her" Kayla whispered turning to us, her cheeks were blood red and a small twinkle was in her dark brown eyes. "We can tell" Warren said with a smile.

"Hi" a boy said walking up to us, he had dark black hair with a white fringe, wore black skinny jeans, black and white black veil bride's shirt with numerous band and bead bracelets. He also had on pure black vans and a guitar pick necklace. "Uh, hey, are you new?" I asked, "Yeah I am and you guys look like people I fit in with" he said walking towards us. I nodded but watched him with a confused expression. The closer he got the colder I was, I dismissed the feeling for paranoia. Derek wrapped his arms around me, the boy noticed and smirked. "My name's Brandon Hail, what's yours?" he asked me, "Kennedy" I said, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said, Derek growled and pulled me closer to him. "This is Derek, my boyfriend, Noella, my best friend, Warren, her boyfriend and Kayla, our best friend." I said motioning to each of them, "Nice to meet y'all" he said smirking. The bell should be ringing soon so we should be going." Noella said as we walked away from him and into the school, the bell rang seconds late. "He's creepy and his mind is extremely guarded" Kayla said walking with us to our locker, "He was" Noella agreed, "Yeah, he's going to keep talking to us" I said, they looked at me questioningly. I looked up from the floor, "What?" I asked, "How can you tell?" Derek asked, "I don't know something is just telling me that he will" I shrugged and walked to class with the twins and Noella, Kayla walked to the other side of the school where they taught heroes. Again I saw the girl watching us as she popped her gum; I ignored her and walked into class taking my normal seat. I laid my head on my arms as other soon to be villains took their seats and talked until the teacher walked in and began the lesson. I silently took notes and exchanged little conversation with the twins and Noella; I looked up as someone pushed open the door and walked in with Principal Powers. "Hello, this is Brandon Hail. He's a new student and will be joining your class. Goodbye" she said looking around the room and pointed him to a seat that was three away from mine. I shuddered and pulled my jacket tighter around me. "Hello Kennedy" He said as he walked past me, "I think you were right" Noella said not looking up from her notes, I sighed and looked to Derek who was tensed and not paying attention to the teacher, I focused and pushed comforting thoughts toward him. He untensed and looked around the room until he saw me smiling weakly; he smiled back and starting taking notes again. "You need to teach me how to do that" Noella said quietly, "Okay, I can also teach you other things" I said back, she smiled as the teacher looked in our direction "Anything you need to say girls?" he asked, "Not really" I said "Well whatever you two are talking about must be very interesting so please let us hear" I rolled my eyes and Noella sighed aggravated, "Well we were making plans to fuck each other" she growled sarcastically. Laughs broke out around the room as the teachers cheeks burned red, "Next time just let us talk" I said, he gave a slight nod and went back to teaching after he quieted the class. "Idiot" I muttered, Noella laughed softly "Every teacher is" she said. After a few more minutes the bell rang signaling for us to pack up our things and head to next class.

The rest of my classes went by quickly and soon I was running out the door to Derek's truck. "Hello" I turned around to see Brandon standing there with a smirk, "Hey" I said quietly as he walked towards me, "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked, I looked down at the ground and focused on Derek, "He's coming now." I said looking back up. He smirked "No he's not sweetheart" Brandon's dark brown eyes were filling with black until Derek came up behind him and then they were brown again. "Let's go home" Derek said grabbing my hand and taking me to his truck, "See you soon…Kennedy" Brandon called as he walked away. "How did you do that thing in first class?" Derek asked once we had gotten into his truck, I read about mates doing it in a book I found in the school library, I've been reading I and trying different things." I answered "What can you do?" he asked, "I'll show you this weekend, maybe" I said as I turned on the radio and 'Never too Late by Three Days Grace' started playing, quietly I sang along as Derek drove to my house where Layla was going to make dinner. As we drove I saw Derek smile every time I sang, I smiled slightly but sang softer so he couldn't hear, "Unfair" he muttered as we pulled into my drive way. We got out of his truck and walked into my house to see Layla already changed into pajamas and getting things ready to be cooked; we walked past the kitchen and down to the den. "What do you think of Brandon?" he asked as we sat on the sofa, "He's creepy and gives me very bad feelings" I answered, "I'll keep him away from you" he said pulling me close, "You just call me and I'll be there as soon as inhumanly possible." He said kissing my forehead, "I can do that" I said, I focused and called Derek's name in my mind. He jumped up alarmed and looked around, "Did you say that?" he asked sitting back down, "I thought it" I said, "That makes it easier for me to be there for you in certain situations" he said relieved, "Noella asked me to teach her what I know" I said, "Warren will somewhat like that" he said with a smirk. "I'm not teaching either of you, you two are complete perverts" I said hiding a smile, "You're a pervert too, you just hide it until we're alone" he said rubbing my side. "I am not" I said looking towards the stairs of the den, "Now shut up before Layla hears you" I said quietly, Derek chuckled and pinned me down on the couch, "Oh so she doesn't know about this side of you?" he asked leaning down and biting my neck, I squirmed beneath him "Stop it!" I hissed, "You like it, I can't stop, and you can't deny it either because I can feel it" he said with a smile, I laughed softly and said in his mind, "Stop babe, I'm not ready and Layla is right upstairs. Behave" he nodded and smiled, "I know angel" he leaned down and kissed me, without hesitation I kissed back. We stayed kissing for what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes, "Guys can you help me wit- guys!" Layla shrieked making us break apart. I could tell my cheeks were blood red, "We were just kissing, nothing was going to happen" I said fixing my hair "Sure we were just kissing" Derek said with a shrug. Layla's eyes widened and she walked back upstairs as Derek laughed, I punched his arm and ran to the stairs but Derek grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace. "You aren't leaving without me" he said slipping his hand under my shirt and resting it on my lower back, I shuddered from his warmth "You're so cold angel" he whispered kissing my head; I looked up at me and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me before picking me up and going up the stairs, not breaking our kiss until we reached the kitchen. "You needed help?" I asked as Derek set me down, "I did but now you two can set the table and help me clean the kitchen" Layla said not looking up from finishing the food. I laughed softly and grabbed the silverware as Derek grabbed plates. We set the table for four then went into the kitchen; we cleaned off the counters and took out the trash. "Be back in a minute I said as Derek and I walked outside and put the trash in the trash can then put the full trash can on the curb. "Hi Kenny and Derek!" Lacy said pulling up and parking behind Derek's truck, "Need me to move my truck?" Derek asked, "No dear, its fine now you two come help me with groceries" We smiled and took the groceries from the trunk while Lacy walked behind us, we put away the groceries and helped Layla serve the food while Lacy went upstairs to change clothes. By the time we were done plating the food and salad Lacy was coming downstairs, Layla poured tea and juice for us. We sat and ate dinner, Lacy took the advantage of Derek being here to ask him questions, "What is your mother like?" she asked, "She's an amazing and kind woman, she raised my brother and I on her own. She dealt with us while we had our worst stages, every time we got into a fight in school and with each other. She's beautiful and one of the most amazing woman in my life, the other is Kennedy" he answered, lacy smiled "Do you have a job?" she asked, "I have a job at The Paper Lantern and I also work with my uncle and twin on cars" he said, "How is your home life?" "It's good, my mother does everything she possibly can for us, my brother and I sometimes fight but other than that everything is perfect, especially since I have Kennedy." Lacy nodded in approval, "How many relationships have you been in and are you a virgin?" she asked, Layla and I choked on our food at her question, "I've been in one relationship but it wasn't serious all she wanted was sex and I am a virgin but I am a guy and have those urges, I have not acted on them without Kennedy saying she is ready. Cold showers help." He said without hesitating, "Good." Lacy said continuing to eat.

After dinner Derek and I went upstairs, lying on my bed was a set of Derek's clothes, "Warren stopped by?" I asked, "Yeah I asked him to earlier, I don't want to leave you" he said wrapping his arms around me and shutting my door, I smiled "I don't want you to leave either Derek" He kissed my neck before letting me go, I walked towards my closet and picked out a pair of panda shorts and a black tang top, I went into the bathroom and washed my face then brushed my hair. I walked back into my room to see Derek stretching in nothing but boxers; I quietly shut my door and wrapped my arms around his waist, he turned around and picked me up smiling, "Hello there angel" he said kissing me, I smiled as he put me back down and we laid in bed together. We lay facing each other, he wrapped his arms around me and pecked my lips a few times before kissing me, I smiled kissing him back. "I love you Kennedy" he said looking in to my eyes, "I love you too Derek" I said softly, he smiled and kissed my forehead as I yawned. "Go to sleep angel" he said softly while rubbing my back. I nodded and snuggled into his chest, he hummed softly as I fell asleep.

***Havocs p.o.v**

I smiled to myself as I sat in my apartment, June came into my room "How was your first day?" she asked popping her bubblegum "It was good, I'm already getting into her head, within a week she'll be in shreds" I said, "You have to be careful boss, that Kayla chick can read minds and feelings" she said worried, "My mind is well guarded and so is Kennedys surprisingly but she is very special" I said smirking, "Her safety is Derek Peace, we have to figure out what to do with him, how to dispose of him" I said, "Not me boss, I don't really have a power that's why you chose me, they don't suspect me." She said walking towards me, "Exactly" I said, "You'll seduce him" "It's impossible, he's beyond loyal to her, not even the hottest woman on earth could seduce him." She argued, "We'll figure something out June" I said as she sat beside me in bed, "We will." She assured herself; she popped her gum and laid with me until she fell into sleep. "I will get you Kennedy" I said to myself as sleep took over.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, review and stuff .-. Bye **


	17. Laylas birthday

**A/N: Hey guys, no money is being made from this chapter or any chapter. Thank you for reading. (Look on polyvore) **

I quietly got out of bed and silently made my way to the bathroom, I showered used my power to dry my hair quietly. I brushed through it, straightened it and watched it change from its natural pale blonde to purple with ombre blue. I wrapped my towel around me and went into my room, I picked out a black floral lace swing crop top and white shorts, I slipped on black and white vans then went back into the bathroom and did my makeup. I winged both top and bottom with water proof eyeliner then put on water proof white glittered shadow. I crept back into my room and put on jewelry while Derek watched, he hadn't made a sound yet. I finished and sat beside in bed, "Good morning babe" I whispered, "Good morning angel" he smiled and kissed me before getting up and heading into the bathroom. I took my phone off the night stand and checked the weather; sure enough it was going to be hot, thanks to me .After I checked the weather I sent a message to Noella, "Hey, make sure to pick up decorations and stop by peoples house to pick them up since you know where everyone lives, I'll pick up the food and Derek will stop by his house to get the grill" I sent it then grabbed my black bag then went to Layla's room where she laid sound asleep; we made sure she would be sleeping until around noon. Hopefully by then we will be done decorating. I went to her closet and picked out a dress and matching heels then jewelry and set out the type of makeup she should use before taking a picture of everything and grabbing a sticky note and scribbling down a note

"Come to the lake when you wake up, I set out clothes for you so you don't have to worry. Happy Birthday Flower! –Love Kenny "

I stuck the note to her door then closed it before heading downstairs where Derek was waiting, he smiled "You look gorgeous angel, but you know Lacy will be there so she's gonna see your piercing and tattoo" he said as I grabbed an apple, "I know, she needs to know and I don't know how to tell her so I'll show her I guess. She'll be fine with it after scolding me" I said, he nodded and we went outside to his truck. I turned on the radio before checking my phone to see Noella had texted back, "Did you set out her outfit?" she asked, "Yeah, here it is" I sent the text along with the picture I took. "Looks great! It's nine now so we need to hurry with everything, she should be waking up around 11:30 through 12:30" she said, "Alright, see you soon" I said, I put my phone in my bag and we drove to the store. After a few minutes we had arrived and parked, Hunter Hayes everybody's got somebody but me was playing so I danced and sang through the isles grabbing different things and putting them in the cart Derek was pushing, he chuckled as I did. I grabbed loads of fresh fruits, chips and drinks while Derek decided on what meats to get, "This song is stuck on repeat" I said as the song replayed, "I loved it" I said, Derek smiled as we grabbed paper plates, napkins and plastic spoons, forks and knifes. Finally we went to the bakery and picked up Layla's cake, it was white with delicate green flowers and vines going through the two tiers. We went to the cash register and paid before hurriedly rushing out to the truck, we put everything in the back except Layla's cake, which I held. In about twenty minutes we arrived at Derek's house where he got his grill and set it in the back where I kept in one place with air pressure. Finally we made our last stop at the Lake at 10:20, using the wind I unloaded the grill and set it by the picnic tables then helped Derek unload the groceries, we went to work on making fruit salad and setting out fruits and putting the little bags of chips into a large bowel, seconds after we finished everyone arrived, apart from Layla. They smiled as they saw that food was already taken care of, they began putting unloading decorations, they pulled out ribbons, bows, flowers, balloons and banners. We wrapped the ribbon around low tree branches and twined them with flowers and bows; we put table clothes on all of the picnic tables and decorated them with more bows and flowers before I stabilized the banner in midair above the lake. Everyone smiled as we finished around 11:55, "She should either be waking up soon or arriving soon" Noella said walking over to me, we almost matched. A few minutes later Lacy pulled up with all the presents that she kept hiding at her office at the local pet hospital, she walked down the hill and immediately her eyes caught sight of my side and stomach. "When did this happen?" she asked, "Not that long ago" I said cautiously, "You should have told me, I may not have approved but I would have allowed it" she said, "I know but it was just an in the moment sorta thing, I'm sorry" I said, "You're mother and father were the same way" she said fondly. I nodded as walked towards the picnic tables where Derek and Warren were grilling food, Lacy looked at it appalled, she took a small bowel of grapes and sat near the edge of the lake where she slipped her sandals off and dipped her legs in the lake. A small crow flew next to me and turned into Magenta, "Layla will be here in seconds" she said with a small smile, "Thank you Mage" Noella and I said walking to the top of the hill just as Layla parked, we waved "Hey there birthday girl! Happy birthday!" we yelled as she ran up to us, "I still don't understand how you can run in heels" Noella said, "Neither can I" I agreed, Layla laughed softly, "I don't know, it just came naturally." She said with a huge smile, we took her hands and walked down the hill, as everyone saw her they yelled "Happy Birthday Flower!" making Layla smile even more, we let her go say hi to everyone and talk to her mom.

Noella and I walked over to Kayla and Alexa who were munching on a bag of chips while talking and giggling, "Hey girls" we said sitting in front of them, "Hey" they said, "Thank you guys for setting us up." Alexa said "No problem but you should really be thanking Warren" Noella said, "Why?" she asked, "He's the one who got the idea for the whole set up" I said. She looked surprised but nodded, "I'll thank him than, thanks" she said before going back to talking with Kayla about their plans for tomorrow night. I smiled to Noella who shook her head smiling as well, "I'm beyond happy for them" she said as we walked over to the boys who were finishing up with the cooking, "Hey angel" Derek said hugging me tightly, "Hi baby" I said kissing his cheek. "We should go out tonight" Derek said "Like a date?" I asked, "Of course angel, where would you like to go?" he asked, "The drive in?" I asked, "Sounds good" Warren cut in with a grin, "Can we tag along?" Noella asked me, "Yeah, bring food" I said, "Candy" she said smiling, "Yes." I said grabbing a bag of baked Doritos; I split the bag with Derek as he plated the last burger. He grabbed a plate with two burgers and two bowels of fruit salad then we went near the lake to eat, Noella and Warren sat somewhat close to us. "What movie should we see?" he asked, "Maybe The Purge" I said, "It looks good" he said in agreement. I took a bowel of fruit salad as Derek ate the burgers, "We're seeing the Purge?" Warren asked, "Yup" I said, he nodded and threw a grape at my head, "Your boyfriend is throwing things at me Noella" I said fake glaring at him, she grabbed his hair and pulled him down before engulfing them both in flames. "Derek" I said trying not to laugh, he chuckled and froze them both. Layla looked over and smiled at us before laying her head back on Lash's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her as they started talking softly. "She's so happy" I said smiling, "You're so happy" Derek said kissing my head, "Because of you" I said looking at the ground, "You're my reason for living angel" he whispered pulling me closer to him and kissing me, I smiled and laid my head against his chest.

After two hours everything was cleaned up and everyone was heading home, is topped by my house to change into black jeans, a purple tang top and a black jacket before Derek and I headed to the drive in movie theatre. Noella and Warren were waiting for us; Noella was wearing white jeans, a blue jacket and a white jacket. We paid for our movie and drove to the two empty spots by each other. Derek and Warren set the station for the movie and we got ready for it to start, Noella gave me a diet root beer and a bag of gummy worms just before the movie started. Derek fixed the blankets and pillows we were using and we sat back as it began. Throughout the movie Derek and I snacked on my gummy worms and smiled whenever we accidently touched, I snuggled into Derek's chest, as the movie came closer to the end. "It's almost over" he said softly rubbing my arm, "Next time let's stay home snuggled under a big blanket" I said sleepily, "Yes, we have to do that" he said kissing my forehead. "I love you so much" I said, "I love you so much too angel" he said as I yawned and fell asleep seconds after the movie ended.

***Derek's p.o.v**

I smiled as she sleepily said "I love you so much" "I love you so much too angel" I replied as she yawned, seconds later the movie ended and Kenny was fast asleep. I picked her up along with the blanket she was wrapped in and carried her to the passenger side of my truck; I set her in and buckled her up before kissing her forehead and going to my side. I drove to her house cautious not to wake her; she snored softly and muttered things I couldn't hear until I heard her giggle my name. A huge smile spread across my face, "I love you angel" I said softly "Love" she said barely loud enough for me to hear. I can't believe I actually have her, she's my angel. I parked near her house then carried he bridal style into her house and into her room. I unwrapped the blanket from around her and took her shoes, jeans and jacket off then laid her under the covers of her bed. I stripped off my clothes until I was just in boxers then laid beside her, I pulled her as close as possible and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams my angel" I said softly as she smiled in her sleep. I laid there holding her all night, protecting the angel that saved me.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have a lot of time to type so I couldn't make it long but I don't have school on Monday so I will be posting two more chapters. c: bye. **


	18. Pets

**A/N: Hey guys here's a new chapter, I have a new link in my bio so go check it out k? K. **

I groaned softly and sat up in bed, "Derek, did I fall asleep last night at the movies?" I asked as he rubbed my back, "Yes you did but I brought you home" he answered with a shrug. I nodded sleepily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Go get dressed angel" he said softly, I nodded and got out of bed. I went to my closet and picked out a white H&M top with a dripping black heart and black skinny jeans with white splats. I dressed then headed to the bathroom where I washed my face and did my usual makeup before changing my hair to purple with lighter purple highlights. I went back into my room and put on several pieces of jewelry before slipping on a pair of white and black vans, by the time I was done Derek was dressed and heading downstairs. I grabbed my bag and phone before following him, went out to his truck and started driving, "Where are we going?" I asked, "To get breakfast" he said, I nodded and looked out the window, "Do you like dogs?" he asked out of nowhere, "I love dogs, I've never had one before but I use to help out at Lacy's pet hospital, I played with the puppies and kitties." I answered, "I think I'll start helping out again, I miss all the animals" he smiled and nodded, "Do you?" I asked, "I like dogs" he said simply as we pulled up outside of Hardees. I hopped out leaving my bag in the car, he held my hand as we walked in. "Good morning Derek" an elderly man said from the kitchen, "Morning Mr. S" he said, "Who is this young lady?" he asked walking out to sit on a stool by the counter, "This is my girlfriend Kennedy, Kennedy this is Mr. Smith. He's a good friend of my mom's" I smiled and shook the old man's hand, "Nice to meet you sir" I said, he smiled and looked into my purple eyes, "Things will be alright dear" he said then went back to the kitchen. I looked up at Derek puzzled, "What does he mean?" I asked, "Well Mr. S, or Harry, can see into the future but rarely tells anyone anything at all unless he thinks it's a life or death situation, he likes saving people but he also fears his own power" Derek said taking me to a booth in the back corner, a short elderly lady came over to us seconds later, "Hello dears, anything you want?" she asked, "Hello Mrs. S" Derek said, "I'll have the usual" he said with a smile, "And what might you like honey?" she asked looking at me smiling, "I'll have a loaded omelet biscuit and raspberry sweet tea, please" I said, she smiled and nodded. "She can read minds but she tries to hide it" Derek said as she left. "She scribbled my order before I said it" I smiled and looked into the kitchen, "She does that a lot" he smiled and reached across the table to hold my hands in his, "You choose that hair a lot" he said tucking a strand behind my ear, "I know, it's growing on me" I said, "Is it bad?" I asked unsure, "No, it looks absolutely perfect on you angel" he said with a loving smile. I couldn't help but blush and stare down at the table.

"Oh young love" I looked up to see Mrs. S standing there, "Here ya go dears" she said setting the food down, Derek had a plate of biscuits and gravy and two loaded omelet biscuits with a sweet tea. "You are going to explode" I said jokingly, "I wouldn't be surprised if he and his brother did, they stuff themselves whenever they come in" Mrs. S said laughing, I laughed softly and watched Derek shake his head trying to hide his smile. "He's a growin boy, he needs to eat" Mr. S said from the kitchen with a chuckle. I smiled and started eating as Mrs. S put the raspberry in my sweet tea, "Thank you" I said as she walked away to her husband. "They make the best food" Derek said as we ate, "They do" I said between bites, "What are we gonna do after breakfast?" I said noticing that he was practically in haling his food, "Whoa there babe, slow down" I said laughing, he rolled his eyes with a smile, "It's a secret" he said after he swallowed. I nodded and kept down the curiosity, "You're gonna kill the poor girl with that!" Mrs. S yelled from the kitchen with a laugh, I blushed and looked up from my biscuit. After a few more minutes we finished and paid for our food, "Good luck you two and good idea Derek" Mr. and Mrs. S said as we left. "What idea?" I asked getting into his truck, "You'll see angel" he answered with a huge smile, I smiled and nodded, "Okay but Mrs. S was right, you're gonna kill me" I said as he took my hand and we drove off. "Don't worry angel" he said, I laid my head back as music filled the car, I closed my eyes and hummed along to every song. I felt the happiness that Derek radiated as I began softly singing, "We're here" he said parking the car, I opened my eyes and noticed we we're in a small shopping center, "Let's go" he said getting out of the car, once out he took my hand and he lead me to a fairly large pet store. My eyes lit up as I saw all the animals, "Kitties!" I squealed pulling Derek over to where the kitties where chasing around little jingly balls in an area. "They always let the animals out to play so they get out their energy" he said as picked one up and tickled its little belly, "She's so cute" I said cradling her. "I love calicos" I said, "Okay good" he said, "Look around for another animal you want angel" he said letting go of my hand, "Really?" my eyes went wide as I smiled, "Yes really" he smiled and walked over to the clerk by the register. I walked around to the cages and petted all of the animals but none struck me like the little kitten did, I held the tiny calico as she slept cradled in my arm. Finally I went over to the dog area and saw two husky puppies chasing each other, "Derek!" I squealed, he walked over and smiled at my happiness, "They're so adorable" I said awing at the two baby pups, "You want one?" he asked, I nodded slightly and he picked up the light brown and white one, immediately the black and white one whimpered and looked up at us with sad eyes. The puppy Derek held started whimpering as well, I looked at the power babies sadly, "Hey guys I don't think you can adopt these fellas, they won't let anyone separate them. They were rescued seven days ago from a really bed owner and they're all each other got." The clerk said walking over to us; Derek looked down at me and nodded before picking up the other puppy as well. They began parking happily and licking Derek's face, I laughed as he tried leaning away from their little puppy tongues. I smiled as we walked around getting different things for the puppies and kitten, after we had gotten everything Derek paid and we sat in a back room with the puppies and kitten, "What do you want to name them?" he asked rubbing the puppies bellies, "The kitten can be Patches" I said, "The black and white puppy can be Rain" Derek suggested, "I like it" I said, "The brown and white on can be Haven" I added, "Perfect" he smiled and went back to the clerk, minutes later he came back with three collars, Patches was white with a heart and her information, Rains was blue and had a raindrop tag with his information, Havens was light purple with an angel tag and his information. "They look so perfect" I said helping him put them on our babies. "Warren's getting Noella animals today too" he said taking the bags and Haven while I had Rain and Patches, we put them in there carriers, that matched the collar colors, then went out to the car. We went to my house and set the animals down; Lacy came out of the kitchen and immediately started talking to them happily before taking them to her office. "She'll take care of them for a while, she'll want to make sure of some things" I said as Noella and warren came in, Noella was holding a munchkin kitten and Warren was a holding a Rottweiler puppy. "In her office" I said, Noella smiled and took them to her office. I walked behind them and saw Lacy talking to them all as she worked with them, "They're all very healthy, Rain and Haven are scared though, I told them they have nothing to worry about but being loved to much but they're unsure" she said. I sat on the floor and took Rain and Haven into my lap, I petted them and laid back on the floor so they could lay on me, Derek sat beside me and petted them as well, "They'll learn they can trust us" I said as Lacy smiled, "I know Kenny, you're great with animals" she said, "I wonder who she gets that from" Noella said with a smile, "I'll go make lunch, the puppies need some rest so take them all down to the den and get them comfy, "I talked to them and they're potty trained now so it's okay" Lacy said going into the kitchen, Derek and Warren went outside while Noella and I took our babies down into the den, The kittens and Noellas puppy curled up on one of the recliners while Rain and Haven curled up on the couch, "What did you name your kitten and puppy?" I asked, "My kitten is Helena and my puppy is Blaze, what are yours?" she asked as we sat on the floor, "My kitten is Patches, black and white puppy is Rain and the brown and white one is Haven" I said, "Pretty she smiled, the boys walked in and set up the litter boxes and set out toys for our babies. "Lunch is ready" Layla said coming down into the den with a cage with three sleeping bunnies, "Oh my cuties!" Noella and I squealed as she set them down, "Lash bought them for me, I see the twins also bought you animals." She said smiling, "I love bunnies" she added before we all went upstairs, Lash was helping plate the dinosaur chicken nuggets and salad, "I made meat for all the meat lovers here" Lacy said avoiding looking at the meat, Layla grabbed a bowel of salad and a cup of lemonade before sitting at the table with Lash who had easily became a vegetarian for her, Noella grabbed the big bowel of salad, Derek grabbed the dino nuggets and Warren and I grabbed condiments and silverware. We headed into the living room and set everything on the coffee table before heading back in for our drinks, Noella and I had sweet tea while the boys had orange juice. We sat around the table and turned on the TV, Blue's Clues came on, "Yes!" Noella and I said as we watched and ate, "I feel like a five year old again" Derek and Warren said laughing, "Enjoy it" I said throwing chicken nuggets at them. We watched a few episodes of Blue's Clues before we took our dishes into the kitchen, I washed them and put them in the dishwasher before we headed downstairs to see our babies still sleeping but it was obvious that they had eaten and moved around. I refilled all the water dishes and kissed my babies before we headed outside to go to the park. Noella and Warren rode together, Derek and I did while Layla and Lash did. Lacy wanted to spend alone time with the animals to get to know them properly, after a few minutes we arrived at the park. Noella, Layla and I ran for the swings while the boys stayed back, "I bet I can swing higher" Noella said grinning, "No way" Layla and I said, all three of us swung ourselves until we felt as if we we're flying, "The twins were right, we are five year olds today" Noella said, we were all giggling as we flung ourselves off the swings and into the grassy field. Derek, Warren and Lash ran over looking shocked, the three of us just laid there giggling until I got up and ran up tallest/largest hill. The other girls caught on and went to the other two hills that we're the same as mine. The boys looked at us confused, "What are you guys doing?" Lash yelled, "You'll see" Layla yelled back, we lay on our sides and rolled down the hill laughing like idiots. We came to a stop in the middle of the field as we bumped into each other; the boys ran over and looked down us smiling. Lash picked up Layla and set her on her feet, the twins did the same to us. "You gotta try" I said with big eyes and a huge grin, "Please" Noella said, "Pretty please" Layla pleaded, the three boys looked at each other before shrugging, "Sure we will angel" Derek said, with that we each ran up a hill and went rolling back down laughing our asses off.

"Weirdos" a few little kids said as they walked past us, "We are weirdos" I yelled as I jumped up, Noella took her IPod out and began playing music, Layla hopped up and all three of us began dancing around while our boyfriends watched us laughing. "This is why we love you guys" Lash said in between laughs. "You guys love complete idiotic weirdos!" I said laughing and plopping down beside Derek, he kissed my forehead and smiled down at me, "You're so cute" he said, Noella laid in Warrens lap and Layla sat in Lash's lap, "Let's go home" Layla said playing with Lash's hair, "Okay!" Noella and I said, the boys stood up and threw us over their shoulders, "Weeeeee" I squealed giggling as Noella snorted and Layla tried catching her breath. After a few minutes we had calmed down and started to drive home.

"That killed an hour" Derek said smiling, "Best way to workout" I said as he took my hand in his, "You like holding my hand" I said giving his hand a small squeeze, "And I love holding yours" he gave a squeeze and brought my hand up to his lips, he kissed it softly "I love you angel" he said, "I love you too babe" I bit my lip smiling. After another few minutes we arrived at my house where we all got out of our cars and went inside then down to the den after ransacking the kitchen for snacks and drinks. Derek and I sat on the couch with Rain and Haven in our lap and Patches between us on a fluffy pillow, Noella and Warren laid on the floor with Helena and Blaze between them on another fluffy pillow while Lash and Layla sat cuddled in a recliner. I switched on the TV and flipped through movies until we agreed on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Lacy came down every few minutes to check on us and our babies, but soon enough she stopped once she trusted us. "Sleepy?" Derek whispered softly, "Just a little" I answered with a yawn, "Are you sure?" he asked smirking, "Mhm" I laid my head on his chest and looked around to see everyone but Warren asleep. I yawned again and closed my eyes for what was supposed to be seconds but turned into me falling asleep cuddled with my babies and Derek.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, all pictures of animals will be in my bio. Bye bye. **


	19. Zoo

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, I'm in love with Hunter Hayes at the moment so he will be incorporated into my story for a while :l **

"Soon I'll end your worry Kennedy, I'll end your pain and you'll be gone. With your parents, just don't struggle, give into the cold." My eyes shot open as the cold voice uttered his last words before laughing cruelly. Derek's head shot up as I moved beside him, "Are you okay?" he asked puling me closer causing Patches to move into my lap before sleeping again. "I don't know" I said quietly, "Show me what's wrong" he said, "I saw the book, you can show me what you have seen and felt" I nodded and took a deep breath before showing him the dream.

***Dream**

I lay on the floor of my old house, windows were shattered and jagged shards of glass lay on the floor. Doors were smashed in and some were held on by a single hinge, "Hello?" I called as I stood up and took notice of the blistering cold against my skin, I walked into the kitchen to see it wrecked, there was a struggle here, I left the kitchen and slowly walked up the stairs to see a teenager, a little older than me, standing and examining my cracked family photos, "Such a happy little family" he said in a familiar voice, "We were" I said sadly, the boy had on a white mask and a white hooded cloak. "It's ironic how my color is white" he said, "It is?" I asked, "Oh yes, I'm a villain, I cause pain and suffering yet my color is so pure." I nodded simply and tried walking away but he grabbed my wrist, bitter cold flooded my body, "I can drive people insane, their mind is wrecked. That's why they call me Havoc. I cause destruction, devastation, disorder and chaos wherever I go a simple look at someone and they're left questioning their sanity" I looked at him wide eyed, "I killed your parents, it was difficult because you caused them so much happiness and I had to break that wall down. I had already half way destroyed the place they loved; I fought them and easily broke their bones with a simple slash of kinetic energy." He said pulling out a cane, "Reminds me of the one Mr. Malfoy used in Harry Potter" I said, he nodded with a smile, "Yes it does, expect mine has white eyes not green" he said holding it up to my face, "I have to kill you" he whispered coming closer to me, "I may not particularly want to kill you but I have to, you're much too dangerous for my boss to just have laying around, now sweetheart I'll be coming soon." He said with a smirk, "Your boss?" I asked not looking up from the ground, "Yes, my boss Kennedy. He's the man behind all this, he has the power to control dreams, a silent killer." He said. "Like Freddy Krueger" I said "Yes he is, he likes to be called Nightmare" he said, "And just like Freddy he can't be defeated" I looked up into Havocs brown eyes, "I will kill you. I will torture you until you beg to be killed but it won't be that easy. I promise you. And your boss, the damn dream fairy, I will find him and I will Kill him. I give you my word." Electricity raced along my goose bumped skin as lightning and thunder boomed outside, he looked at me shocked as my eyes cast a purple light against his skin. "You can't use your powers here, Nightmare has power over this realm" he said backing away from me, "I will defeat him" I said, a loud voice echoed throughout the house, "You will not win Kennedy, you are destined to lose just like your parents. They were weak and so are you child." Smoked billowed up from the floor boards, "Give up child" Nightmare said as I crashed through the floor boards with Havocs voice following me saying, "Soon I'll end your worry Kennedy, I'll end your pain and you'll be gone. With your parents, just don't struggle, give into the cold."

"I lay back against the couch to see Derek staring at the wall, "They won't touch you" he said not looking away from the wall, "I don't give a damn if Nightmare is undefeatable. I will kill him." He growled through clenched teeth. "Derek" I said softly, my voice small, "Angel, shh. I promise" he said looking down at me, he pulled me close and rocked me gently. "There is no school tomorrow, maybe we can do something to get your mind off it" he offered trying to be calm, "What time is it?" I asked, "It's 11 at night, almost midnight" I sighed and nodded as Derek shifted to where he was laying down with me, Patches lid on his chest and Rain and Haven laid on our legs. "You're so cold" he whispered, I nodded. After a few minutes Lacy came down to check on everyone, she held several blankets and pillows, "Here" she said as she handed Derek a blanket and Warren a blanket and pillows which he carefully put under us head since Noella was using him as a pillow. She tip toed over to Lash and Layla and wrapped a blanket around them. "Goodnight" she said leaving again, "I love you" Derek whispered kissing my forehead, "I love you too" "Now go back to sleep angel" he said as he began humming softly. Soon I drifted back to sleep and thankfully I didn't have any more dreams.

***Derek's p.o.v**

I held Kennedy tightly as she slept soundly, "What do you think we should do tomorrow to help her?" Warren asked once he heard her snoring softly, surprisingly it was lulling. "I don't know, maybe the zoo" I said, "The circus is in town" he offered, "She's afraid of clowns" I smirked as Warren laughed softly, "Zoo sounds good" he agreed, "We can go to breakfast at Hardees, Kennedy and I went there this morning" I said, "I miss Mr. S's food" he said, I grunted in response. "Noella can see the koalas" Warren said running his fingers through her hair, "Kennedy can see the pandas, is anyone else gonna come?" I said, "Maybe we should invite Kayla and Alexa, Noella and Kennedy haven't hung out with them yet, they've been wrapped up in each other" he said with a slight shrug, "You guys need to get your hair done" Noella said sleepily, "Both of you shut it, I'm trying to sleep. Kennedy is the heavy sleeper not me" she snuggled back into Warren and fell back asleep quickly. "You heard my lady" Warren said smiling.

***Next Morning, Kennedy's p.o.v**

I stretched out and got off the sofa to see the boys were gone, "Noella, Layla" I groaned, they both stirred but woke up when they noticed who was gone, "Where the Hell did they go?" Noella said stuffing her face in a pillow, "I don't know but let's go get dressed" I said, they nodded and we headed upstairs, each of us took a different bathroom and showered. After that Noella and I went into my room, Noella changed into white jeans while I changed into black jeans, we put on matching 'Best Bitches' shirts and then some jewelry. We brushed through our hair then put on our usual makeup before putting on hats, mine was a panda and Noellas was blue with a face then we put on sunglasses since it was sunny out today. After getting ready we headed down stairs to see the boys in new clothes sitting on the couch waiting for Noella and I, Layla and Lash had just left. "Wanna go to Hardees again?" Derek asked, "Yeah" I said, "Mr. S and his wife are there right?" I asked, "They are" Derek said with a smile, he took my hand and we walked out to his truck, I got in and we drove off, "Where are we going?" I asked as Warren followed behind us, "The zoo" he said, "Yay!" I smiled and turned on the radio, Love makes me by Hunter Hayes started playing. I started singing along and dancing in my seat, Derek laughed and tried focusing on driving. I rolled my window all the way down and Noella rolled down Warrens, "Hiiiii!" I yelled over the roar of the wind, she smiled and yelled back "Hey!" the same song was blasting on her radio, "It's a country day" she said, Warren pulled her back in as she began singing causing him to laugh. After a while we arrived at the Zoo, Noella and I got out and paid our entrance fee before running off to see the pandas and koalas, "They're so cute!" we squealed, Derek and Warren watched us smiling, "Kayla and Alexa should be here soon" Warren said and seconds later Kayla and Alexa had us tackled. We laughed and I dragged them over to see the gators and crocs, "They're so cool looking" I said as they bathed in the sun. After running around the zoo we decided to branch off and take a walk through the more serene habitats, Derek held my hand as we walked through the habitat that looked like a silent forest. The zoo always played music and as we entered the habitat God Gave me you by Blake Shelton started playing, I smiled a Derek hummed along as we walked through, birds squawked and chirped as we passed by, monkeys swung from trees and insects sang their song. I sighed happily as we sat on a wooden bench midway through the habitat, "I love this song" I said simply, "It's great" Derek said, "I love this habitat, it's so peaceful, I wish the whole world was like this. Everything would be so much better, so much simpler." I said, he nodded smiling, "It'd be nice I guess a lot easier than the world today. We forgot to eat breakfast." He said, I looked at him and laughed, that's your fault, you were the one driving but I think it might have been too late for breakfast anyway, it was near noon. We can have lunch there instead" I said "You were distracting me, singing and dancing in your seat. You did it purposely angel" he said as we started walking again, "I did not! You just can't deal with this!" I smiled and walked off of the trail, "I can, now come back!" he said following me, I laughed softly and ran through the trees. "Where did you go?" he called breathlessly, "Find me" I said while going a different direction, I heard him walking towards me, "I'll get you angel" he said peering around a tree, I laughed and popped up behind him, "Hi babe" I said wrapping my arms around him, he turned around and threw me over his shoulder. "No more running away now" he said with a laugh, "Until you put me down again" I said wiggling. He walked back to the path and set me down, he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out of the habitat to see Noella eating a big soft pretzel with nacho cheese and Warren eating nachos, "Kayla and Alexa went home, Alexa sprained her ankle because she thought a monkey was chasing her but he wanted her cotton candy" Noella said as we walked up to them, "Want a snack?" Derek asked, "Yeah" I said following him to the snack concession stand, I got a soft pretzel with nacho cheese while Derek got Nachos, "I got pretzel I said walking over to Noella, "I'm still hungry" she whined, "Then let's go get lunch, it's like 2:30 now" I said checking my phone, "Yeah, let's go" the twins said finishing their nachos, "How do you two eat that fast?" Noella asked, "They have a black hole for a mouth, that's how." I said as we walked to the trucks.

Derek pulled away from the zoo and started the four minute drive to Hardees, as we got there Brandon and the girl who pops her gum came out. I scooted down in my seat as they passed by but Brandon waved to me and gave a smirk. As they drove away we filed into the restaurant, Mr. and Mrs. S came out from the kitchen to greet us, "Hello Kennedy and Derek!" Mrs. S said giving us a tight hug, "Hello dears" Mr. S said, "Hello Warren who is the young lady?" he asked, "Hey, she's Noella, Noella this is Mr. S, a good friend of my mom's." Warren said, Mr. S smiled and shook her hand while Mrs. S gave them a hug. After that we went and sat at the same booth as yesterday, Noella sat beside me and Warren sat beside Derek. "The usual boys?" Mrs. S asked, "Okay good and I got y'alls order too" Mrs. S said scribbling down our unsaid order before going back to the kitchen. "Um…" Noella said watching her, "She can read minds and her husband sees the future but never ask for your fortune, he rarely tells anyone unless the future is life or death." I said, she nodded and looked to Warren who smiled, "Derek already explained to you?" he asked, "I did." Derek said, I nodded and we waited for our order. After a few minutes Mrs. S came back and we started eating, "You two eat so much" Noella said looking at how much food they had and how fast they were eating, "We have work tomorrow but we'll come see you guys afterwards" Warren said through a mouthful of food. "Ewe" Noella and I said laughing before we continued eating, "Everything good?" Mrs. S came by to ask, "Yes, thank you" I said, "Yeah, everything is great" Noella said looking at her, "That's great!" she said smiling and walking over to an elderly couple who had just walked in, "We should come here more often" Noella said, "You can always apply for a job here" I said, "No, we already have an application going through for two different places" she said, "Oh yeah that's right and Lacy wants us to start helping out at the animal hospital" I said, "Tomorrow?" she asked, "Yeah" I said sipping my tea. "Okay cool" she said, after a few more minutes we finished our food and paid for it, we hugged Mrs. S and walked out to the trucks; we got in and drove home. As soon as we entered the house we were attacked by kitties and puppies, "Oh my babies!" I squealed as I took Patches into my arms and lead Rain and Haven down to the den while Noella carried Helena and Blaze. I set patches on the couch and cleaned up their messes before refilling their almost empty bowels of food and water, "Patches and Helena are scared of the outside, they're house cats" Lacy said peeking into the den, the puppies love it but Blaze is too small to enjoy it properly, they all couldn't wait for you guys to return" she said before heading back upstairs, "You miss mommy" I said rubbing their bellies and letting patches curl into a ball on my lap. "They missed their mommy" Derek said sitting on the couch. "I have school tomorrow so I'll be gone for a while but Lacy will take you to her work and let you play with the other puppies and kitties" I said, they barked in reply. "I don't know what that means" I said skiing their heads, "Thank you so much babe" I said looking up at Derek, "Don't thank me angel" he said smiling, "Derek we have to go, mom needs us" Warren said looking over a text message, "Is something wrong?" he asked standing up. "I don't know, she said she needed us home now." Warren said, he kissed Noellas forehead before running up the stairs, "Bye babe" I said, "Bye angel" he pecked my lips before running up after his brother," "I hope nothing is wrong" I said looking to Noella, "I know me too" she said sitting beside me with Helena and Blaze. For the rest of the day we watched movies and laid with our babies, once in a while we would text the twins but they didn't text back. "I'm worried" Noella said, "So am I." I sighed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Remember to look through polyvore to see the outfits I make for the characters. Bye..**


	20. Tattoo

**A/N: Hey hey! I have three days of school left and they're all half days. Oh sweet baby Jesus I'm beyond happy :D I'm listening to 'What am I to you' by Finn from Adventure Time . Remember to go on my polyvore!**

Two days passed since the boys had run out of my house, their mother had been pushed down the stairs of her house. Her leg and arm had broken and the boys were beyond pissed, Noella got her mom to heal her but she seemed scared. "It wasn't a normal break, a villain caused this. Watch out girls" she had said after a strenuous three hour healing session. Even after two days of being healed the boys wouldn't let her do anything for herself until they were sure she was completely perfect again.

I walked up the steps of the boy's house with Noella, Rain, Haven and baby Blaze between us. "Hello girls!" Willow greeted us from the wooden porch swing, "Good Morning Willow" we said in unison, "Your birthday is in three days" I said with a smile, "Oh don't remind me" she said laughing, "I'll be turning 48" she added, "But you don't look a day over 28" Noella said, she shook her head smiling. "The boys are upstairs; I think I might have to take them to the doctor to get them new sleeping medication. It doesn't seem to be working. Before it would work for at least three hours now it doesn't affect them at all" she sighed, "They don't seem to be tired, ever." I said, "I know, they get it from their father. They get so much from their father" she said smiling fondly before sighing, "I think I might visit him today, would you girls like to come? The boys might get slightly angry with their father but they don't completely resent him." She said, "We'd love to" I said as we went inside. "I'll be down in a few minutes girls, I need to change" Willow said walking upstairs. "Change for what?" the boys asked once she got to the top of the stairs, "We're going to visit your father" she said before walking into her room. The boys came downstairs and looked shock to see us, "We're coming too" Noella said, "You sure you two want to meet Barron?" Derek asked, "Of course, mu uncle is Lord Chaos" I said with a shrug, "He mentored your father, I can visit him while I'm there" added. "I bet he'll be proud of you" Warren joked, "And then he'll try to bust out of prison when he sees my eyes are completely purple" I said smiling. A few seconds later Willow came downstairs in an ankle length brown sundress with matching sandals. "The three of our girls are looking beautiful" Derek and Warren said as we walked out to our trucks, "We'll go in my car" Willow said guiding us to her champagne Cadillac xts. We got in and drove down to the prison, after about two hours we arrived Alabama prison. "We can stay for an hour then we must go" Willow said, I nodded and walked into the prison, the guards nodded when they saw us; "Barron and Chaos are out in the court yard" they said. We walked out into a huge clearing in the middle of the prison where many prisoners were either working out or talking to their visitors. Barron and Chaos were lifting weights on the far side of the grassy yard. Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold was playing over the speakers, "Good music choice" I said walking up to Chaos, "Chose it myself" he said not looking up, "Hey uncle" I said, he dropped the weight and jumped up, "A great surprise" he said, "Is flower around?" he asked, "I haven't seen you two in years" he said sadness in his voice, "No, this was a surprise thing. I'll make sure Lacy brings her down soon though." I said, "You've grown so much" he said crouching down to look in my eyes, "Odd" he said "Hello Chaos" Noella interrupted thankfully, "Little Noella" he smiled, "I remember when you two were so small and would run around shocking people" he chuckled, "Now Tempest, why are your eyes purple?" he asked, "Things are going to happen" I said. He sighed and called over a lanky man with pale green eyes, he looked into my eyes and a tugging seized my thoughts and memories. I tried looking away but his gaze held mine, he turned and looked into Chaos' eyes "I see, thank you Memory" Chaos said dismissing the man, "He won't touch my family" Chaos said, "No he won't, my boys are watching out for them. They will remain safe against this minor threat" Barron said walking over with Willow and the twins following. "Your boys?" Chaos asked, "Oh yes, Derek and Kennedy are together while Warren and Noella are together" he said looking at my father. "We won't let anything happen to them" Warren said standing beside Noella. "I'll kill him before he could touch her" Derek said pulling my close to him, my father nodded. "Crazy, I always had a feeling your children would a have great impact on my sisters life" Chaos said looking at Barron who nodded with a chuckle, "I remember when little Kennedy and Noella were playing with little Derek and Warren, you said that you had a feeling that something was going to happen between the four of them. I remember when we planned their super names. Kennedys was Tempest, Noellas was Black Widow, Derek was Artic and Warrens was War" Barron chuckled. My eyes widened, "Why not Chilly Willy?" I asked ignoring the shock and instead teasing Derek. "Oh God" he groaned but fought to keep a smile off his face, "That name is just too perfect for you" I said smiling. "No" he said with a small chuckle. Barron smiled when Derek laughed. "I'm a spider, a deadly spider" Noella said, "I like it but I hate spiders still." She added. "I'm still in shock that we've met before" I said, "It was before we were sent to prison. We were sent to prison when you girls were five and the twins were six." Chaos said smiling, "Your little Chilly Willy was known as your protector from bullies when you were younger." He added, Derek groaned still trying not to smile, "I still am" Derek said, "I'm different so I get picked on, Derek gets to him before I can though" I said, "Kennedy has gotten into over ten fights in school already, Noellas gotten into over ten as well but I think Kennedy has one more because of her fight with the pussy Stronghold" Warren said. Chaos and Barron burst out laughing, "Yeah we definitely broke the promise to your mom Noella" I said, "You won against Stronghold, correct?" Chaos asked, "Yeah and wrecked a few walls of the building" I said with a shrug. The two villains gave an approving nod, "And I can tell we have many more fights to come" Noella said smirking, "People are idiots, they ask for it" I said rolling my eyes. "Oh by the way Noella and I are in Villain class" I said nonchalantly, Barron and Chaos smiled. "I expected that, I did help raise you." Chaos smiled.

"Layla has a boyfriend too" I said after another twenty minutes of talking, "Who?" Chaos asked with a raised brow, "Lucas Lerman" I said, "Ah, thank lord it's not Stronghold" Chaos said, "You know him?" I asked, "I knew him when he was younger, stretchy boy" he said, "Yeah but he knows how to us that power very well" I said. "Time to go, it's been over an hour." Willow said glancing at Barron, "Happy early birthday my love" Barron said as we walked out of the court yard, Willow wiped at her eyes and we went out to her car. "It's okay to still love him, he's your mate. Love doesn't know time" I said slowing down to walk beside her, "He'll be out in two years" she said, "The judge has seen a dramatic change and the medication a woman named Lillian Peace created for his great grandfather is being prescribed to him to help him with a disorder he has." She said, "Lillian Peace?" I asked, "She was married to the man she created the medicine for, Warren is named after him but he's not a junior" she said. "Wow, do the boys take the medication?" I asked, "They had a device implanted in their body when they were babies that releases the medication, once every five years they go to the hospital to get it refilled. They know about it and accept it because they see what it has done to their father" she said. "Will you still be with him when he gets out?" I asked, "Only time can tell" she said as we caught up with the others. "What were you talking to my mom about?" Derek asked we got into the car, "Family" I said. Willow drove us to school, "You aren't late yet, have a good day" she said, we got out right as the bell rung. We decided to leisurely walk to first period. "I just noticed you two have matching earrings" Derek said moving my hair aside as Warren moved Noellas, "Yeah, hers are white and going in a different direction though but they are stars like mine" I said pulling my sunglasses from my backpack and slipping them on, "What are we doing in classes today?" I asked, "Finishing the presentations of the essays that were we did for every class." Noella said, "That sucked ass. Six essays due on the same day" I said, "We already presented so technically we don't have to go" Derek said. "True" Noella said, I pulled out my phone and pulled a few favors from Freeze, Gage and Hunter. "Okay, we're all set. Hunter, Gage and Freeze will say here during role call so we're counted as here" I said, "We have a problem" Noella said, "What?" Warren asked, "No car" I said with a sigh. "You guys mind air travel?" I asked, the twins looked at me confused but Noella smiled and poked my arm. "Let's go" she said taking Warrens hand and pulling him over to the edge of the school. "Glasses!" I yelled, she nodded and put her phone and glasses in her back pack as I did. I took Derek's hand and walked over to the edge by Noella. "Close your eyes" I said, they closed them reluctantly. Noella and I took deep breaths before walking off the edge and plummeting to the earth, the twin's eyes shot open and their screams got lost in the roaring wind. I smiled and let a burst of laughter as Noella did. My eyes flashed and Derek and I stopped slowly, Noella and Warren shot up with him still screaming but after a few seconds she stopped beside me and kept Warren up in the air. "You guys didn't object" I said, "We also didn't agree" Derek said trying to catch his breath, I smiled and after a few minutes we were walking above the clouds, "I'm going to die" the twins muttered clutching Noellas and my arm, "We won't do it again" I said laughing, "Well maybe just one more time" Noella said trying to calm her laughter. "No more Noella, we can't keep dropping them for fun" I said smirking, "I'm still shocked that you can walk on air and can have others walk on air" Warren said. "It's easy, I bet you can make a fire bridge and Derek can make an ice bridge." I said, "Like Iceman in X-men" Noella said, "Yeah, he would jump and create a walk way of ice and would keep going higher and yeah." I said, "You two could teach us" Derek said as we started going lower as we reached the mall, we went around the back so no one would see four teenagers pop out of the clouds.

"That made my stomach hurt" Warren said shaking his head, "we are not going home that way." "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. You just have to get used to it" I said as we walked into the mall. "Whatever" he said. We walked to the food court and looked around, we all ordered from McDonalds since barely anyone else had breakfast. After a few minutes of eating we walked around and until we stopped at Hot Topic, Noella and I guided Derek and Warren to the back. Noellas dad greeted us "Hello everybody, why aren't we in school today?" he asked as he pierced the twins ears, "Cause we're presenting an essay in every class, we already did." Noella said as her uncle came in, "Just piercings?" he asked, "No we want tattoos too" Derek said, "I want fire going from wrist to shoulder on both arms." Warren said, "I want bloody claw marks on my back and bear prints on my chest" Derek said, Noellas dad and uncle went to work on their tattoos, while we were waiting Noellas mom came by. "Hey mom, the twins are getting tattoos can you stick around?" Noella asked, "Of course" she said sitting beside us, after about four hours and a nap later the boys were done and healed. "Lookin' great boys" I said with Noella agreeing. They smiled, "Thanks mom, dad and uncle H" Noella said as we paid and left. "Well schools out now and you two have to explain the tats and piercings to your mama" Noella said, "Shit" the boys said in unison. "I'm sure your mom will be fine with it, after a few days." I said as we walked out of the mall. "Are we walking home?" I asked, "Yes" Warren said making Noella giggle. I shook my head as we walked down the street, after about an hour we neared home. "I'm hungry" Noella said as we walked into my house to be greeted by Rain, Have, Blaze, Patches and Helena. "My babies!" Noella and I squealed, the boys smiled and headed into the kitchen to ransack it. I carried Patches into the kitchen while Noella carried Helena with our pups following happily. We ate sandwiches and drank soda before heading to the den to watch re-runs of The Bing Bang Theory and Invader Zim. The boys brought down soda and pretzels for us to snack on while watching TV.

I sat cuddled with Derek, Haven, Rain and Patches while watching TV, "Its cold" I said, Derek immediately pulled a blanket over us. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick yet" he said rubbing my arm, "Me too" I said as Rain and Haven yawned snuggling into my lap. "I have volunteer work at the Day care tomorrow" I said, "I can tag along" he said, I nodded sleepily. "Let's go to the store real quick, I have to bring things" I said, I moved and placed Patches between Rain and Haven who immediately cuddled her. Noella and Warren were asleep on the recliner. Derek wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked upstairs and out to my car. Derek took my keys and he drove us to the market, I grabbed a cart and walked down the aisles. I took out a list and read through it.

I need:

Juice boxes

Snacks

Coloring books

Crayons

Play-doh

Formula

Paint

Dinosaur nuggets

Diapers

Wipes

Water

Books

Music

Apple sauce

Candy

Carrots

Band-Aids

First aid supplies

Face paint

Cleaning supplies

I handed the list to Derek who checked off different items as I put them into the cart, "I already have music" I said, "I have the sound tracks to Nemo, Lillo and Stitch, a princess mash up and a lullaby one for the babies. The workers asked me to get this stuff because they are running out" I added, "This is a lot" he said as we went to the register, the lady run everything up and gave us a smile, "How old are your kids? Is this for their birthday party?" the lady asked, my eyes widened slightly. "We don't have kids; this is for the Day care. I volunteer there and they're running out of something's so I agreed to get them" I said looking from Derek to the ground. "No kids, yet." Derek said smiling; my cheeks must have been horribly red. I placed everything gin the cart with Derek's help then out and into my truck. We drove to the Day care where they were locking up, "Oh you have everything!" The man said walking over to us and helping us unload everything and put it away, "See you tomorrow" I said walking out with Derek. I got into the passenger seat of my truck as Derek got in, "Home?" he asked, "Mhm" I said leaning back into my seat. He reached and took my hand in his as he drove home. Once we got there we went up to my room with Rain, Haven and Patches following us. I stripped down to a loose black shirt before scrubbing my face clean and lying in bed with Derek. Rain and Haven lay at the foot of my bed with Patches between them purring softly. I smiled and snuggled into Derek's bare chest, his hand rubbing small gentle circles on my thigh. I yawned as Derek kissed my forehead, "Goodnight my angel, sweet dreams" he said softly as he hummed Iris covered by Sleeping with Sirens. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, remember to check my polyvore for outfits. I will also put two new links in my profile also. Bye bye! **


	21. Anya

**A/N: I do not own Sky High and I'm not making profit from my writing. **

I untangled myself from Derek and checked my clock, 5:30. I took a towel from the hall closet and sleepily walked into the bathroom; I turned on the hot water and stripped down. I brushed through my tangled hair before getting in and taking my time with washing myself and let the hot water wash over my pale skin as I thought. After a few minutes a soft knock stirred me from my thoughts and Layla walked in, "Good morning Kenny" she chirped, "Good Morning Flower, you should visit your dad this weekend." I said, "I haven't seen him in a long time, will you come with me? Mom still has a hard time seeing him, she loves him but you can tell it hurts her" she said with a soft sigh, "Of course I will" I said rinsing the fruity conditioner out of my hair, "After you're done with your volunteer work at the Day care we should go to the mall" she said sitting on the counter, "Do you need something?" I asked "Lash said to convince you and Noella to come to the mall today, the boys will be there too, I don't know why though" she said, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself, "Well okay" I shrugged and walked to my room.

I looked over to Derek who sat up once I walked in, "Hey angel" he said smirking, "Go home babe, you need to shower and change" I said, "Okay, I'll be back to take you to the day care, I'm stealing your truck" he said standing up and slipping his clothes on, he kissed me before he left my room and out to my truck, I looked out my window to see him hopping into it, he gave me a smile before driving off. I walked away from my window and shut my door, I dried myself off before grabbing a pair of black jeans, a tank that says 'Take Me Away' and a Bandeau lace top, I slipped them on before my black and white vans and different pieces of jewelry. I walked back into the bathroom and did my usual makeup then changed my hair purple with lighter purple highlights. I went into my room, grabbed my backpack and put my phone and money into it before heading downstairs and putting two water bottles in along with a pair of black jean shorts that didn't reach mid-thigh that were in the folded on the table. I went outside and waited for Derek, after twenty minutes Derek arrived. "Hey babe" I said getting into the passenger seat, "I got called into work so I'll have to drop you off" he said "Okay, when do you get off?" I asked, "Around eight tonight" he answered, "The day care closes at three in the afternoon but Layla, Noella and I are going to the mall" I said, "Fuck, I forgot about that, I'll try to get off at five then." He said turning on the radio, 'Stay' by Sugarland started playing. I sang along to it while Derek drove, he smiled the whole time, "Goodbye babe" I said kissing him before I got out, "Have fun angel, no kidnapping the children" he said, I walked around to his side, "No promises" I said with a smile as he kissed me. He shook his head with a smile before driving off; I walked along the dirt path to the open grassy field in front of the day care. It was mostly vacant since it didn't open for another thirty minutes, only one woman, who was dressed in a white pencil skirt and black and white blouse, was there with a small girl. The little girl had two braids and was dressed in a purple shirt and jean petal pushers; she walked over to her mom with a purple flower then tried getting her mother's attention. The mother was on the phone talking calmly but instantly became annoyed as the little girl tugged on her shirt; she pushed the girl and walked away as she fell to the ground and tears formed in her eyes. My mouth dropped open in shock, I ran over to her "Are you okay?" I asked crouching in front of her; she looked up at me with big beautiful blue eyes and made a small whimper. "Who are you?" an obnoxious voice said, "I'm a volunteer for the day care" I said standing up to face the girls mom, "Oh good, take the little brat I have work to do" she said rolling her eyes, "Is she your daughter?" I asked, "Unfortunately" she said giving her a disgusted look, "Now bye" the woman said walking away. "And now I want to kill her even more" I said with narrowed eyes, I crouched back down and sat beside the little girl, "Hello, what's your name?" I asked, the girl simply looked at me then the ground not making any noise, "Mine is Kennedy" I said, I took out my phone and held it out for her, "Want to play a game?" I asked, she slowly took my phone and examined the case before smiling and letting a small giggle, "Oh, you like my case?" I asked with a smile, she nodded in response. "My name is Anya" she said in a soft voice. "That's a pretty name" is said, she smiled, "I like yours" she said, "My friends call me Kenny" I said, she giggled, "That's a boy name" she said, "I like it though" she winced as she moved her leg out from under her. I looked at it and saw that it was bleeding, I picked her up and took her to the doors of the day care; the man from last night saw me and opened the door. "Hello Anya, hello Kennedy" he greeted us before letting us in and relocking the doors. I set Anya on a counter and got the first aid kit, I cleaned up the cut and put Neosporin and a band aid on it. "What happened?" Michael, the man, asked "I fell" Anya said quickly, "You sure fall a lot, be more careful Anya" he said walking into a back room. "You didn't fall" I said to her, "My mom says to say that I did" she said, I sighed and noticed she had bruises on her arms and a scrape on her elbow, "She does it?" I asked, to my surprise she nodded. "Where do you go after day care?" I asked, "I walk home" she answered, "You walk? How far?" I asked, "Far, it's night time when I get home but my mom picks me up and drops me off halfway." My heart was literally breaking from hearing this, "How 'bout after day care you come with my friends and I to the mall and then you can stay at my house until your mom gets home" I said, she smiled and nodded, "Please" she said in her small soft voice, I helped her down off the counter and walked into the kitchen with her following closely. "Did you eat breakfast?" I asked, "No" she said, I went to the fridge and gave her a small bottle of water an apple, "This is all I can give you for now but you'll have lunch later and I'll get you some food at the mall plus you can eat dinner at my house" I said, she smiled and took the apple and water. "I like apples" she said eating it quickly, "They're my favorite, I eat them every day" I said, "We have about ten minutes until the other kids come, wanna dance?" in asked taking my phone from her pocket, she nodded and threw the apple core away. I turned on Pandora and Mayday Parade When I Get Home you're So Dead started playing, Anya started dancing as I sang and danced along. A few songs later Anya and I were slumped on the floor while she giggled, I smiled "The kids are coming in, let's go" I said, she pouted but followed me out. She went and sat at a round purple table by herself. "Does she always sit alone?" I asked Michael, "Everyday" he shrugged and took role before heading off into another part of the day care leaving me with the kids who were four through ten. "Okay you guys can play" I said, the kids jumped up and ran around the room, I looked on the attendance sheet and found Anya Della Cruz, she's only seven. I put the sheet and scanned the room trying to find Anya, a few boys and girls had her in a corner, I walked over and heard them teasing her "Freak!" one said, "weirdo!" another said, "Move it!" I said sternly, the kids jumped and ran away. Anya sat with tear filled eyes, "Everyone can go outside to the playground" I said, the kids filed out into the gated grassy area. Anya stood, "Why were they calling you that?" I asked, "I'm different." She said, I had a feeling I already knew how she was different, "Show me" I said softly, she took my hand and took me to the back room. She looked up at me, "Promise you won't hate me?" she asked softly, "Of course" I said, she took a breath and white angel wings sliced through her shirt, her skin gave off a golden glow and her eyes glowed a soft blue. "I can do other things too" she said, "But it's dangerous. I don't know anyone else like me" she said retracting her wings, surprisingly her shirt wasn't ripped. "Come with me" I said heading outside, Anya followed closely. "Freak!" several kids yelled at Anya, "Kids!" I boomed, thunder boomed as I spoke startling the kids. "Anya is NOT a freak" I said, "She is not the only one who has powers" I raised my hand and a small cloud formed in my palm and the tiny cloud let loose mini bolts of lightning and thunder before rain flooded my hand. The kids looked at me shocked and amazed, the cloud disappeared as fast as it came. My eyes flashed and my hair tuned neon green then blue then back to the way I had it before. "I suggest you shut your mouth because I will make it rain only on you and it will never go away until I say" I said as Anya giggled. The kids nodded in response then slowly went back to playing, "Can you change my hair color?" Anya asked, "Well no, I've tried with my friends before but they just get shocked" I said, "Please try!" she begged, I smiled and shrugged "Sure" I said kneeling down and focusing my energy, I trailed a finger down each of her braids which immediately turned a rainbow color. "Oh shit" I said stunned, "I said ship" I looked at Anya who giggled, "It worked!" she said smiling, "I'm very surprised" I said.

For the next two hours Anya and I sat in the shade as the other kids played, "Time to go in!" my voice boomed like thunder scaring the kids half to death, they all ran in and sat at their tables. Michael came out with plates of Dinosaur nuggets, carrots and juice boxes. The kids ate hungrily, I went to the TV and turned on SpongeBob, all the kids except Anya became mesmerized. For the rest of the time the kids napped, watched cartoons or played. Anya read a book until I came up to her, "Everyone has left sweetheart, your mom will be here soon but don't worry I'll follow her" I said, she nodded and we walked outside. Noella pulled up in her truck with Layla sitting in the back with Lash and Warren, "Derek will meet us at the mall" Warren said as Anya's mom walked up, Anya followed her reluctantly, "Get in back Noella" I said quickly, she looked at me like I was crazy "I'll explain later" she sighed and got in back, I hopped in and set my bag between the seats before driving off, I kept my distance from Anya's moms car but close enough to see them. She stopped suddenly and let Anya out, "I'll be home late. Don't make a damn mess, just fucking sit in your room" she yelled before Anya shut the door, she sped off down the road. "What the fuck is that bitch's problem!" Noella yelled, "I don't know", I stopped the car and got out, "Let's go Anya" I said with a smile as I opened the door and picked her up. I set her on the seat and buckled her before shutting the door and going back to the driver's side, I drove off toward the mall. "Guys this is Anya, she goes to the day care and she has powers" I said, "Anya this is my best friend Noella" I motioned toward my blue haired friend, "My cousin Layla" I motioned toward my ginger, "And Noellas boyfriend Warren, my boyfriend Derek is Warrens twin and is meeting us at the mall, and that is Lash. All of us have powers" I said, "I can absorb peoples powers and if I want, their life" Noella said with a smile, "I can control nature, call me Flower" Layla said beaming, "I can control fire" Warren said with a smile, "I'm stretchy" Lash said twisting his body making Anya giggle "And as you know I can control the weather" I said, "What can you do?" Noella asked, "I have angel wings and I can hurt or kill people if I want. I don't though" she said softly. "I never mean to" she said, "I've never killed anyone, just hurt" she continued as she looked down at the seat, "Wow, you're powerful" Noella said, "Her super name should be Soul" Warren said, I nodded and smiled at Anya, "We accept you sweetheart" I said, "Oh and Noella watch this" I said as I parked, I trailed a finger down Anya's braids and they turned the same rainbow color as before, "She is the only person I've ever been able to change" I said smiling, "She's all around special" Layla said before handing her a rainbow colored flower. Anya smiled as Layla put it into her hair, my eyes flashed and her hair went back to her natural brown, "Let's go" I said hoping out with my backpack, I shut the door then went around the passenger side, Anya held my hand as she jumped out. Warren, Noella, Lash and Layla walked to my right while Anya held my left hand. We walked into the store and I bought Anya a giant fresh baked chocolate chip cookie, Layla guided us towards a new shop she wanted to check, "Go look for something you want" I said letting go of Anya's hand, she nodded and maneuvered around the other teenagers in the shop, I walked with Layla as she looked at clothes and jewelry. A few minutes later Anya was tugging on my shirt, she held up a set of necklaces, "Two puzzle pieces, it's a best friend necklace. Who are you giving the other one to?" I asked, "You" she said smiling, I smiled back and we went to the register to pay for the necklace, the lady smiled at us as she rung it up, I handed her the needed amount before taking the necklaces out of their package and putting one on Anya and the other on me, "How adorable" the lady said to her friend, "Such a good mom" the other said, I rolled my eyes and took Anya's hand as we walked out of the shop, "Hungry?" I asked her, "Yep" she said popping the 'p', I smiled and headed towards the food court, I order her orange chicken and fried rice. "Oh yummy" she said digging into her food, "Kennedy" I turned around to see Derek walking over, "Hey babe" I said as he sat beside me, Anya was across from us, "I'm Anya" she said with a mouthful of rice and orange chicken smeared lips, "Hello Anya, I'm Derek" he said smiling, "Angel I thought I told you no kidnapping children." She said looking towards me "I made no promises" I smiled as Anya giggled. I explained to Derek what happened with Anya, he sighed "That's horrible" he said, Anya finished her chicken and yawned. "Tired?" I asked, "Nope" she said popping the 'p' again. Derek smiled and stood up, "Let's go shop, we're going to a party Monday night" he said, "It's only Saturday" I said, "Exactly" he said, I stuck my tongue out at him, Anya erupted in giggles making Derek and I laugh harder then we should have, I held Anya's right hand and Derek held Anya's right, we swung her in-between us, people smiled at us as we passed by. We got absolutely no shopping done because Anya decided she wanted us to chase her through the mall for two hours, "Okay, let's go home" I said out of breath but smiling, Anya was dying of laughter as Derek made people slip and fall on ice. Derek nodded and threw Anya over his shoulder, I walked behind them make faces at Anya while she laughed; almost everyone was looking at us now. "You two are such amazing parents" an old lady said as we walked past her, "Thank you" Derek said smiling, apparently I'm your mom" I said to Anya, "Yay!" she said with a huge smile. We got to my truck and Anya sat in my lap as Derek drove to my house, "We're going to my house and you get to meet my puppies and kitty" I said, Anya's eyes lit up and she kept telling Derek to drive faster.

As soon as we got home Anya ran inside, "Wait up!" I said smiling, I chased after her as Rain, Haven and Patches attacked Anya with wet kisses. She was giggling uncontrollably by the time we got them to go back to then den; I made Anya macaroni and cheese with hotdogs. "Eat up" I said cleaning the little dishes that were in the sink, Anya ate quickly then the three of us headed down to the den, "Let's watch Harry Potter" I said, "I've never seen Harry Potter" Anya said standing beside me with her head on my hip, "Well then we'll watch Sorcerer's Stone, the first one" I said turning it on, Derek and I sat on the couch with Anya snuggled between us with Patches in her lap, Rain and Haven laid their head in Derek's and my lap.

***Derek's p.o.v**

I yawned and looked at my angel and Anya, they were dead asleep. They are so amazing and full of life. I already can tell Anya will be a permanent person in our lives; maybe my angel is already planning a way to take her away from her fucking bitch of a mother. She probably is. I smiled and clicked the TV off before pulling the blankets over the three of us before surprisingly nodding off.

***Havocs p.o.v**

I sat in my room, "Monday night there is going to be a party, Kennedy and her gang are going" June said walking in, "Then that is when we shall make our move" I said, it's due time for me to either kill Kennedy or greatly weaken her. We've been avoiding the inevitable for far too long. "She's made a new friend; she's very fond of her. Her name is Anya, she's seven years old. She and Derek adore her that can easily weaken her" June said smirking, "Good, that just makes things easier, makes Kennedy more vulnerable." I said June nodded before walking out; this girl will be her down fall. I lay in bed and fell asleep; more orders from Nightmare were calling.

**A/N: Hola! Thank you for reading, Check my polyvore, there is a picture of Anya and the necklace and everything in Kenny's out labeled, 'Kenny meets Anya Della Cruz' bye!**


	22. Court

**A/N: School is out finally! Oh god so happy, welp no profit is being made from my writing and I do not own Sky High. **

***Derek's p.o.v**

I woke to my cell phone blaring Enter Sandman by Metallica, I groaned and slipped it out of my jean pocket and answered "What do you want Warren, it's near midnight." I said "You know exactly why I'm calling, I saw what you dreamt. Let's do it" amusement laced his voiced, a smirk crept onto my lips, "I'm outside, get your ass out here" he said before hanging up. Carefully I got up and scribbled down a quick note telling my angel that I was out with Warren. I put it on the TV before quietly running up the stairs and out to Warren's truck. We wordlessly drove to our house, mama was fast asleep, I walked up the wooden stairs to my room while Warren waited in the kitchen. I changed into black jeans, a plain blue shirt and a black leather jacket before slipping my wallet into my back pocket and clipping the chain to my belt loop then pulling on my black and metal belt. I slipped on boots then headed into the bathroom to brush through my dark brown hair, the ice blue streak standing out against my tan skin and dark hair. I walked downstairs and then out to Warrens truck, after a few minutes of silent driving he said "Make it looks like she just went missing right?" he asked, "Yeah, but it has to be permanent and there is only one way for that to happen" I said smirking, Warren smirked "Good" he said as we approached Anya's mothers house. We parked silently and made our way to the back door, the smell of alcohol overwhelming us. "She's been drinking, a lot. This'll be even easier." War said glancing at me, I nodded and we walked in to see her chugging down a bottle of Vodka, I looked at her disgusted. She looked at jus confused, "Who the fuck are you two?" she slurred walking up to us, "Have you seen the little bitch Anya? She has fucking work to do" she said waving her bottle around. I grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall, the bottle dropped from her hand and shattered on the floor. I don't know Anya but Kennedy adores her and for some reason I feel protective of the little girl. She looked up at me with drunken eyes, "Oh you like to play rough?" she said grinning, I rolled my eyes and Warren grabbed a fistful of her and dragged her outside to his truck. I followed him as he threw her into the bed of his truck, her head banged against the side and she went limp. We hoped in and drove off to the lake, no one was around and it'd be easy to get rid of her. A few minutes later we arrived, just as we parked the drunk bitch started coming to. "Where the hell am I?" she slurred as we got out and walked to her, her large brown eyes were almost black, just looking at her made the anger grow inside me. I growled and threw her out of the truck, she landed a few feet away groaning and bleeding. Warren chuckled and followed me as we leisurely walked to her, she tried sitting up but I pressed my boot against her throat, "Listen bitch, you've treated Anya like shit and we're here to make you disappear" I growled through clenched teeth, she laughed "I'll fucking kill her" she spat. I smirked as ice spiders sprouted from the ground and ripped at her flesh, Warren joined in with fire spiders, she screamed in pain as she tried swatting them off. Warren and I roared with laughter as she did so, I moved my boot away from her throat and molten chains sprang from the ground she got to her knees and the spiders subsided, they wrapped tightly around her wrists causing her to howl in pain, I smirked as they melted her flesh to the bone. "No! Stop! Stop!" she begged with pleading eyes, I flicked my wrist and ice spikes erupted from her stomach, blood splattered the ground and seeped from her mouth. "No." I said stepping forward as the chains and spikes disappeared. "No powers?" I asked still smirking, "Freaks! Everyone one of you! Her father!" she said, Warren growled and grabbed her hair. Fire raced across her skin, she tried jerking away but her skin was frozen to the ground and made a sickening ripping sound as she tried getting away. Flames engulfed her as she screamed in pain, Warren smiled but let the flames die out then held a dagger made completely of fire to her neck "Ice" Warren growled, I smirked and a dagger of ice formed in my hand. I walked forward and held it below Warrens, we slit it and steam rose from her throat as she dropped to the ground with blood pouring from her throat, I cocked my head to the side as she looked up at us with drooping eyes, "Goodbye dear" Warren and I said, our eyes cast an eerie glow on her blood and makeup smudged face. Seconds later she was limp; I took a plastic bag out of my pocket and shook the dagger out, it landed with a clank in her pool of blood. "Wait whose dagger is that?" Warren asked, "A mass murderer that is currently in a warehouse near here in Maxville, might as well frame him for this so he gets locked up" I said, I grabbed her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to the person she talked to most saying, "Help! Please!" I cleansed it of my fingerprints before putting it back in her pocket, "Now let's go" I said "We have stuff to finish" War nodded and we headed back to his truck.

We drove back to Anya's house, I looked at the shattered mess the vodka bottle made and knocked over her table, hopefully it'll look enough like a struggle. Then Warren and I set to work on forging a will and other paperwork for the bitch, apparently her name was Stacy Lock and she was a widow. Her husband was Angelo Della Cruz, he was a retired hero who died a mysterious death, it was never found out how he died but the case went cold so they closed it. Something told me Stacy found out her husband was a hero and killed him instead of taking the chance of losing money by divorcing him. After another two hours every document was done and put in a white folder then set in a cluttered drawer where the police would find it. We left the place and went to the gas station a few feet away, we filled up the tank then bought coke and ice cream bars before going back outside. The police and a worried lady were outside Stacy's house, "Boys! Come here!" a policeman said as he saw us, we shrugged and walked over. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked casually, "A lady is missing from her home after sending a weird text to her friend. You didn't see anything did you?" he asked, "No, we haven't been over here that long" I said, "You think you're gonna find the lady?" I asked, "We will, we also have to find her daughter though" he said with a sigh, "Anya is with my girlfriend, she goes to the daycare my girlfriend volunteers at, her mother wasn't coming home until late and my girlfriend volunteered to babysit her until her mother came and got her" I said, "So you know the lady?" he asked, "No, I met Anya yesterday when I went to the mall with my girlfriend yesterday, Anya was with her" I said, "We were coming by to see if she was home or not, since she said she got off late we expected her to still be up around two in the morning but she wasn't so we got gas and ice cream instead" I answered, "Hopefully you find Anya's mom but until then she'll just stay with her dad I guess, the poor baby" I said faking sympathy, "Her father died three years ago, never found out who killed him though." He said shaking his head, "Damn, she has no one right now then" Warren said faking sadness and surprise. "Do you think your girlfriend will watch Anya until we find her mother?" he asked, "Of course, I'll give you her number" I said, he handed me a pen and a slip of paper, I wrote down her number and her name. "Kennedy, pretty name" he said, then was interrupted by a call coming in "Hello sheriff?" a ladies voice said, "Yes, hello" he said, "We got a call saying someone found a dead body down by Wedding lake." His eyes went wide, as did Warrens and mine. "Is it?" I asked faking worry, "I don't know, want to follow me down?" he asked quickly getting in his car, Warren and I ran over to Wars truck then sped after the sheriff, minutes later we arrived at the lake. The cops were right behind us and a medic had already arrived. Warren and I walked behind the sheriff as he approached Stacy's bloody body. He took one glance at the pool of sticky blood before turning away; Warren and I faked disgust and hid our smiles. "I can't believe it" the sheriff said, one cop noticed the tip sticking out of the dagger shining in the pool of blood. "What's that?" he said crouching and pulling on gloves, "Looks metal" I said with a shrug, "maybe a necklace" Warren said, "maybe" the cop said, he looked up at the sheriff who nodded. He picked it up and his eyes widened, the bitch deserved to die. The sheriff shook his head and held open a bag for the dagger. Everything was cleaned up quickly since no evidence was found, "Now we look for the will" the sheriff said, "They already found it sir, it was in a drawer back at her house with other documents. She was probably going to take it in sometime soon." Another cop said, he nodded and they began talking, Warren and I left to our house.

I quickly showered and slipped on a different pair of black jeans and an ice blue shirt, I brushed through my hair then put my boots and belt on before heading back to my angels' house. By the time I arrived an hour had passed since the cops cleared out of the parking lot of the lake, I walked into her house to see Lacy sipping coffee, "Kenny woke up a few minutes ago, she wondered where you went then took Anya up stairs after a quick shower" she said as I walked past her. "I was with Warren, we were having brother time" I smirked and continued walking up to my angels room, she lay asleep on her bed with Anya snuggled in her arms. I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed listening to music until she woke up hours later.

***Kenny's p.o.v**

"Kennedy wake up" I groaned and look to see Lacy looking at me with big eyes, we have to go to court for a will reading" she said, I looked at her confused as she walked out of my room. I sat up and saw Derek sitting at the edge of my bed, "Good morning babe, have fun with War?" I asked, "Yeah, it was great bonding time" he said with a smirk, "That makes me worry" she smiled sleepily and crept out of bed, I went to my closet and picked out black jeans, an off white lace top, a black cardigan and my favorite black and white vans. I quickly dressed with Derek watching entranced, I smiled and put on jewelry then did my usual makeup and kept my hair the way I've had it for a while. "You look gorgeous" Derek said wrapping his arms around my waist, I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you babe, you're coming right?" I asked, he nodded and kissed me until Anya giggled, I pulled away blushing, "Whoa there, when did you wake up?" I asked, "Only a few seconds ago" she said rubbing her eyes, "Hurry up" Lacy said coming into my room and giving me clothes for Anya. I nodded and gave Anya the black capris and violet shirt with a darker purple dinosaur on it, she went into the bathroom and changed then I brushed through her long brown hair and put it into the same braids she had yesterday, she smiled at me and I noticed she had two missing teeth. I smiled and let her wear a pair of purple dinosaur earrings I had then she put on her shoes. I grabbed my phone and put it in my purse with my money and other things then we three went down stairs to see Noella sitting on the counter dressed in white jeans, and off white lace top, a blue cardigan, blue converse and several pieces of jewelry. "You going with us?" I asked, "Yeah, Lacy called me" she said, "What happened?" she asked, "I don't even know" I said, Warren walked into the kitchen seconds later. "Okay let's go" Lacy said from the front door, "Layla isn't coming, she's with Lash studying" she said as we got into our trucks, I was in Derek's while Anya drove with Lacy since she wanted to talk with her and Noella was with Warren. After several long minutes we arrived at the court house, we all parked and walked inside together. Anya ran up and held my hand, I smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze, we walked in and a lady took Anya to an area where kids were watched while their parents were in court, Lacy went up to a am and told them we were here, he went into a room and came out twenty minutes later, "They're ready for you" he said in a bored tone, we filed in and took our seat. People were seated around us, after a few moments of waiting a lady walked in, everyone including us stood. She had long curly black hair with a single blue streak in the front; she had brown eyes with startling aqua flecks. She cast an amused look at the twins before taking her seat, she nodded and we all sat back down. "We are here to read the will of Stacy Lock" she said in a powerful voice, her face was stern. I felt a pull in my mind and Derek's voice rang in my mind, he began explaining everything that happened. Harsh images flooded my head, I nodded and sighed. Quickly I told Noella what happened, 'She looks so stern, I don't think we'll get Anya.' I said to Derek through our bond, 'Don't worry angel, we'll get her' he responded, 'Are you sure?' I asked, 'Of course' he said, "Please refrain from talking" the judge boomed looking at us, everyone looked at her confused but she took no notice and continued calling off names, "Lacy Williams and family" she said finally, Lacy and I stood with the twins and Noella standing with us. She nodded and began reading the will, I zoned out for what seemed like hours until Lacy was called. "Lacy Williams, legal guardian of Kennedy, you will custody of Anya Mariah Della Cruz until Kennedy turns eighteen years of age" she said. I smiled and looked to Lacy who nodded, an hour later we were dismissed from the court room, "Peace twins stay" the judge said as we were about to leave, "We'll meet you at home" I said walking with Noella and the twins back to where we sat. The judge walked over to us, "She kind of looks like you two" Noella and I said, "What did you two do?" she said with an amused smirk, "Grandma, we aren't always the ones to cause trouble." Derek said, "Whoa" Noella said with wide eyes, "Mines names Serenity Peace" the judge said with a laugh, "Nice to meet you two" she said shaking our hands. "Hello boys" a gruff voice said from behind us, I turned to see a man about 6'8 who had a striking resemblance to the twins, mostly Warren. "Hey great grandpa" the twins said, a lady who was about mine and Noellas height stood beside him wearing practically the same outfit as Noella and I but green, "Lillian Peace" I said smiling, "I read about you after Willow told me about the medicine you created for your Warren, or at the time Warlord." I said, Noella nodded, "We both have, you're incredibly smart and Medulla is really old" Noella said, Lillian nodded, "Thank you girls, hopefully Derek and Warren don't turn like my Warren did," she said, "They have the medication" I said, she nodded as if remembering, "Ahh yes, the implant" she smiled. "Hey!" another man said walking up to us with two other boys following them. "I'm Ares," he said hugging Noella and I, "Hello Ares" we said, holy shit all the guys in their family are hot as hell. The two other boys came over and hugged as well but soon ran off yelling something about work, "We know what you did, we're glad you did" Lillian said, "She needed to be dealt with" she continued, "Damn whore treated Anya like shit" I growled, "Hope she suffered" Noella and I said in unison. "Oh fuck, every Peace boy is mated to a crazy bitch" the older Warren chuckled, "Excuse me" Lillian, Noella and I said. The necklace around his neck shot back choking him, "Don't worry, I'll deal with him" Lillian said taking him away, "It was nice meeting you two and hopefully it'll happen again real soon" she said.

"I officially love her" I said laughing, "I can learn from her" Noella smiled and we turned back to Serenity, "Your secret is safe within our family but be careful, something is coming." She said, "Now go get Anya, I have another case to seal with" she gave us a hug then we left, I got Anya and gave her the news, "Your mom is dead, Lacy has custody of you until I'm eighteen then I'll be your mom" I told her, "Can I call you mom now? Or do I have to wait?" she asked unfazed, "Whichever you like" I said smiling, "Okay mommy" she said, I took her hand and she took hold of Derek's, "Can I call you dad?" she asked him, "If you'd like" he answered, "Okay daddy" she said as we walked to the truck, we got in and drove to my house, I went to the spare bedroom and emptied it off everything then after that we went to the store with Noella and Warren. Anya picked out a white and purple wooden bed frame white purple polka dotted bed sheets and blankets. She had a specific theme to everything, white and purple with polka dots, her rug, trash can, laundry basket, bookshelf, desk and lamp went along with that theme, "I want my walls just purple though" she said as we picked out a light purple paint, Warren and Derek were loading everything into the trucks while we shopped for paint and other things to decorate her room such as two bean bag chairs, a TV, and a purple rocking chair. After we finished we went to the book store and she picked out about twenty books, "She loves reading" Noella said, I smiled, "I swear I love this girl" I said, next we went to a normal store and she picked out a giant white bear, a stuffed monkey, a normal sized white teddy bear and stars to put on her ceiling, We paid and headed home, all five of us changed into old loose clothing before we started working on Anya's room. Three hours later we finished and sat in the hall way, we all were covered in paint so we took turns showering, Anya going first. "Ready for dinner?" I asked her, "Yes mommy" she said, I smiled and started cooking orange chicken, rice and veggies. After I finished I made Noella, the twins and Anya a plate before cleaning the mess and making veggie stir fry for Layla and Lacy. I did the dishes and cleaned the mess I made while everyone ate, "I'm done" Anya said skipping in and showing me her cleared plate, "Good job" I said giving her a high five before cleaning her dish. "Let's go upstairs" I said, Anya nodded and we headed upstairs to her room, she jumped onto her bed, "School tomorrow" I said, "I'll enroll you into a super school tomorrow when I get off" I said, she nodded "If anyone gives you trouble you kick their booty" I said, she smiled and nodded. "I'm going to a party with some friends so I won't be home until late but I'll have Lacy go get your clothes from your house then in a few days we'll go clothes shopping" I said, "Thank you mommy" she said wrapping her little arms around my neck, hugging me. "Watch some TV or read a book to calm down, I'll come in at 8:30 to tuck you in sweetheart." She smiled as I kissed her forehead, she got up and picked up Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, "I know you like them, so I want to read them" she said sitting back down, "People are going to think you're my actual daughter" I smiled, "But that's good, I want them to know you're my daughter" she smiled, "I wish you were my real mommy" she said, "Well now I am" I smiled and hugged her as she began reading. I walked out leaving her door slightly open.

***Havocs p.o.v**

"Havoc!" June said running into my room, "What?" I snapped irritated, "Lacy Williams has custody of Anya until Kennedy turns eighteen, she must be our target!" she said, I nodded with a grin. "She will be, tonight we'll make our move on Kennedy at the party and if needed we go for Anya" I said, "Now leave." I said, she nodded and walked out. She's becoming more annoying every day. I'm beginning to hate her; I sighed and began to get ready for the party.

**A/N: Hola! Welp here's todays chapter hope you liked it, remember to check my profile and my polyvore! Bye! **


	23. Party

**A/N: I really don't like people today :l but bleh, here's a new chapter for y'all, I also changed Havocs character picture so go check the link in my bio. **

***Havocs p.o.v **

I grabbed black skinny jeans from my closet, a plain white shirt and a black and red Memphis May Fire jacket. I quickly dressed before slipping on pure black vans; I straightened my black hair and put in my snake and angel bites before putting on my 'Slut Free' hat and heading into the living room where June was sitting on the couch wearing a neon green dress that went to her knees. "Let's go" I said grabbing my keys and heading out to my car, June followed popping her gum. I looked at her annoyed, "Do you always have to do that? Its fucking annoying." I snapped she looked at me wide eyed but said nothing; thankfully she stopped popping the gum. We got into my car and drove off to a chick named Kayla's house, she was having a random party and invited everyone in the school.

***Kenny p.o.v**

I walked into my room and changed into black skinny jeans, a bandeau top with a black tank over it that said 'Bitch' in white letters. I put on various pieces of jewelry before slipping on my Valentino spiked boots, I walked into the bathroom and washed my face before doing my usual make up and brushing through my purple hair. I went back into my room and grabbed my phone; I put it in my pocket as Noella came in with a bag. "Your clothes?" I asked, she nodded as she shut my door, "I', wearing Wars color" she said taking out a red barracuda dress and a pair of black stiletto heels. "It feels weird she said as she stripped down and slowly dressed. "Wearing red?" I asked, "I don't wear red now practically my whole outfit is." She said, I shook my head and smiled, "Hurry up we have to get going, it's getting late, it's like eight now" I said, she nodded and picked up her pace as she put on her jewelry and did her hair and makeup. We walked into Anya's room to see her hanging upside down on her bed reading Harry Potter, I smiled as Noella said. "Oh my god, you used to do the exact same thing. What the hell, are you sure she isn't your real daughter?" she laughed, "I'm sure" I walked over to Anya and took her book, "It's 8:30 sweetheart, bedtime" I said, she pouted and folded her arms over her chest, "Buts it's good!" she whined, "I know it is but you can always read it tomorrow" I said setting it on her book shelf as she got comfortable under her covers, I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Anya" I said, "Have fun mommy" she said with a smile, I smiled and left the room leaving the door open a crack. I walked with Noella downstairs; the twins were talking in the front room, "Let's go!" Noella said as we walked out the front door. "Oh god" Warren said as he saw Noella, "She's trying to kill me" he said to Derek who laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, "You look perfect" he said smiling, "I don't, but thank you." He sighed and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked in surprise, "Stop thinking about yourself so negatively angel, you're perfect" he said taking me to his truck. "I don't think negatively I think truthfully" I said, he growled, and set me in his truck, "To me and so many other people you are" he said kissing me before shutting my door and walking around to the driver's side. He hopped in we drove off to Kayla's house; she was throwing a party since her parents were out of town on business. After a few minutes we arrived at her house, it was a big light blue Victorian style home with a wraparound porch, a lot of people had already arrived and some were crowded onto the porch with beers in hand. Derek parked and we walked up the gravel drive and into her house, Kayla was sitting on her counter talking to mate Alexa. "Kayla!" Noella and I yelled over the blasting music, "Hey! Glad you could make it!" Kayla said, "Hey Alexa" I said as they both gave Noella and I a hug. Scars by Papa Roach began playing; it surprised me because Kayla and Alexa aren't into this kind of music. "Kenny! We have karaoke!" Kayla said smiling, "Nothing better than seeing drunken teens sing until they fall on their ass" Alexa said with a giggle. "I dare you to go sing this song" Noella said pushing me towards the front of what looked like a mini crowd. "No!" I squeaked out trying to get away from her but Derek and Warren grabbed me and pushed me forward as a barely drunk teen asked for a volunteer. "Oh looky Kenny wants to sing for us!" he said pulling me on top of a box, "No I don't" I said looking at him with wide eyes, "Oh pretty please Kenny!" he said pouting, I sighed and took the mic from his hands. I'm surprised the cops haven't been called yet. He restarted the song Scars by Papa Roach and I began singing, "I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And my scars remind me that my past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel." I began, everyone was smiling and starting singing along, "Drunk and I'm feeling down and I just want to be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around, why don't you just go home. 'Cause you channel all your pain and I can't help you fix yourself, you're making me insane, all I can say is I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And my scars remind me that my past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel. I tried to help you once, against my own advice I saw you going down but you never realized that you're drowning in the water so I offered you my hand. Compassions in my nature tonight is our last stand. I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And my scars remind me that my past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel. I'm drunk and I'm feeling down and I just want to be alone. You shouldn't ever come around, why don't you just go home? Cause you're drowning in the water and I tried to grab your hand and I left my heart open but you didn't understand, but you didn't understand." I took a breath and screamed "Go fix yourself!" everyone roared in approval, "I can't help you fix yourself but at least I can say I tried, I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life, I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life! I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And my scars remind me that my past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel. I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And my scars remind me that my past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel." I finished, everyone whooped and smiled.

I jumped off the box and headed to Derek who was grinning; "Perfect" he whispered and kissed me. He held a beer in one hand while his other arm was wrapped around me, a boy went next. He looked towards me and smiled, Brandon or better known as Havoc chose a song in seconds. The music for Papa Roach Last Resort started playing, and he began singing "Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding." Everyone cheered him on, he was surprisingly good. Even I was singing along as he continued "This is my last resort, cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding, do you even care if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong, would it be right if I took my life tonight, chances are that I might. Mutilation outta sight and I'm contemplating suicide. Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, losing my sight, losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. I never realized I was spread too thin till it was too late and I was empty within, hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin, downward spiral where do I begin? It all started when I lost my mother, no love for myself and no love for another. Searching to find a love up on a higher level, finding nothing but questions and devils, cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothings alright, nothing is fine, I'm running and I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying." He took a breath before continuing like normal as he whispered into the mic, "I. Cant. Go. On. Living. This. Way." Then back to singing "Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding. Would it be wrong, would it be right if I took my life tonight, chances are that I might. Mutilation outta sight and I'm contemplating suicide. 'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, losing my sight, losing my mind wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothings alright, nothing is fine, I'm running and I'm crying." He took a breath before screaming "I. Can't. Go' On' Living' This. Way!" he smiled then sang, "Can't go on, living this way, nothings al…RIGHT!" everyone cheered as the chick who pops her gum tried helping him down but he pushed her away and jumped down before walking to me, "Hi" he said looking down on me, blistering cold bit at my pale skin. "Hey" I said as Derek's grip on my waist tightened, "How's little Anya?" he asked with a smirk, I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm tightly, Derek growled and pushed him through a wall, everyone looked with wide eyes, "Don't. Fucking, Touch. Her." He growled out through clenched teeth, I looked at my arm and saw a bruise already forming, "Assholes everywhere I go" I said as Derek wrapped an arm around my waist again and we walked to find Noella and Warren, "Bitch! Get back here!" a high pitched voice said, I turned and saw the girl who was trying to help Havoc standing there with her hands on her hips, "You don't just get away with hurting him" she said trying to sound tough, "Let's go bitch!" she said, I walked towards her and she disappeared in a cloud off green smoke and appeared outside, I followed her out with a crowd of people following. She flung herself at me and tried hitting me but the wind carried her up in front of me, she yelped as the air was sucked out of her, lightening came down but she disappeared, "Hi" she said from behind me, Several times I ended up getting her and she disappeared, I growled in anger and worry filled Derek's eyes as he forced everyone to back up, she appeared in front of ,e with a smile plastered on her face, "Aw is the bitch mad?" she giggled as thunder roared unusually loud in the sky that was streaked in purple lightening, she giggled again and disappeared as lightening hit where she was standing. I screamed and lightning struck the ground all around me, completely encasing me as the bitches pained screams filled the air, I smirked as the lightening let up as I walked towards her, she was laying on the floor trying to get up, her hair and dress were in charred tatters, I picked her up by her throat. My eyes cast a harsh glow on her burnt skin, I smiled as electricity raced through me and into her, she screamed and kicked wildly as she shook, I cocked my head and threw across the lawn and into a large tree. Her head hit it and she fell to the floor like a ragdoll. "I win" I said walking back to Derek, the grass on the lawn was singed and smelt burnt, "Layla!" Kayla called, my cousin parted from the crowd and smile das the grass became a lush green again.

Most people went back inside only a few went home, music was blaring and people were laughing and dancing while singing along to whatever was playing. Derek twirled me around and we started dancing to the music, Derek was on his third beer and I hadn't touched any drink three songs in a beer ended up in my hand, I shrugged and downed it in seconds. Derek never left my side, Havoc had disappeared trying to help the bitch, "He's going to take Anya" I said to Derek taking a second beer from the cooler, "We won't let him" Derek said, I nodded as he pulled me close and kissed me, he tasted like beer, I pulled away and made my way through the house and outside, Derek followed me until we got outside, the cool air feeling amazing on my damp skin, "Home?" he asked, "Home." I confirmed, I looked back in and saw Noella dancing on each other, "Oh god" I laughed and pointed them out to Derek, he rolled his eyes with a smile and we walked to his truck. We got in and drove down to the lake, it was around eleven at night and the moon shone on the crystal water, I smiled as Derek and I walked by the water. I walked away to the picnic table and stripped down to my bandeau top and panties then walked to lake and slowly waded in, Derek watched me with widening eyes, quickly he stripped down and got in with me, I tried swimming away from him but he grabbed ,y leg and pulled me close to him, I smiled and trailed a line down his chest with my nail, "I love you so much" he whispered as his lips hovered just above mine, "I love you so much too" I said, "Forever and always" he said as he kissed me. It seemed like hours had passed since we first got into the lake, and for all we knew it had been. After a while of chasing each other in the water and making out we laid got our clothes and raced to his truck, the wind whipping past us. By the time we got to the truck we were dry and out of breath, we got into his truck and headed to my house, once we got there I ran upstairs with Derek following me. He caught me and pushed me against the wall, his hot breath on my neck, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to my room. Our clothes were dropped and scattered on my floor. We lay in bed talking until we fell asleep.

**A/N: I hate everything right now e-e sorry for the boring and bad chapter I'm not in a good mood :l bleh bye bye. **


	24. Taken

**A/N: Hey, here's a new chapter. No profit is being made from my writing and I do not own Sky High, just new characters. Sorry fanfiction was not working yesterday and I couldn't upload this chapter so two chapters today this is yesterdays chapter todays will be upload later today.**

I pulled myself out of bed and looked to Derek, "Go home and get ready for school" I said, he nodded and kissed me before heading out of my room and downstairs. I went to my closet and picked out black jean sand a plain white shirt, I put on my favorite black and white vans, my necklace and a few band bracelets before pulling on a Ronnie Radke varsity jacket and doing my normal makeup. I brushed through my purple hair and grabbed my back up before heading downstairs. I grabbed and apple then made myself warm sweet tea, I sat on the counter as Layla came downstairs dressed in white jeans and a flowery green top. "Good morning" she said smiling, "Morning" I said, I finished my apple and took my time finishing my tea. "How long did you stay at the party?" I asked, "About another two hours after you left, Magenta wants to know if you'll help her pick out a tattoo" she answered, "Yeah, I will" I said with a shrug, I set my empty glass in the sink then went upstairs into Anya's room. "Wake up Anya" I said sitting beside her on her bed, she groaned softly and turned over in bed, "Come on school" she sighed and got up, "Tomorrow super school right?" she asked, "Yes, tomorrow super school." I answered, she nodded and got up. I wen to her closet, thankfully Lacy went and got her clothes. I picked her out a pair of jeans, a purple Hollister shirt and a white jacket, "Here" I said handing her the clothes, she smiled and quickly dressed before putting her shoes on and letting me brush through her long brown hair, I left it down. "Hungry?" I asked her as we walked downstairs, "Yes, do you have cereal?" she asked, "I think we do, I'll check" I said and went into the kitchen with her following, "We have Life and Cheerios" I said showing her the boxes I pulled from the cabinet, "Cheerios!" she said before going to the table, I smiled and poured her some cereal then took it to her. Derek walked in a few minutes later, "Ready to go?" he asked, "Yeah, one second" I said as I walked down into the den where Rain, Haven and Patches were sleeping, I refilled their food and water bowels then made sure everything was clean before heading back upstairs where Derek was holding Anya's Tinkerbelle backpack, "let's go!" Anya said running outside and into Derek's truck, Derek and I smiled as we walked down the drive to his truck, we got in and drove down to the elementary school, "Remember don't take their crap" Derek said as we dropped her off by the playground she smiled and nodded as she went into morning safe key, "Have a good day sweetheart" I said, she waved us goodbye as she went inside. We drove/flew off to school after that, as we parked Noella and Warren walked up to us, "Where did you go last night?" Noella asked, "We went to the lake then we went home" I said, "Brandon was looking for you last night, he looked pissed but not about the gum bitch" she said, "I don't care, he wants to take Anya." I told her, anger grew in her blue eyes, "He's gonna get his ass kicked." Warren said looking towards Derek who smirked, "That still worries me" Noella and I said, "It should" Warren said as we walked into school, Brandon stood with the bitch but his attention turned toward me when I walked in. "Want me to deal with him now?" Derek asked, "No, it's not time." I said, I looked towards Kayla and Alexa who nodded, Derek noticed and we walked towards class. "Can Kayla look into the future?" he asked, "She ran ride emotional links and see glimpses of what's going to happen, I don't know how but she can. It's difficult for her though, it drains her and she needs a lot of sleep afterwards. She can only do it to people she is really close to and knows their emotions as well." I said, he nodded and we took our normal seats, today we had lab work to do which most were happy about. Noella and I set everything up and got straight to work, "He's looking over here" Noella said not looking up. "Fucking Christ" I said, "Ignore it" I added.

By the end of class everyone had finished their lab work, surprisingly. Derek and Warren were second to finish while Noella and I were first, I loved how smart Derek was. I grabbed my bag as the bell rang for second class, Noella and I walked together since the teacher wanted the boys to stay after for a reason I don't know. "Hey girls" Noella and I looked back as Brandon walked up to us, "I wasn't joking last night Kennedy, I will get her and I will get you" he said, "Just try it and see what happens, what happen to your little bitch was nothing. I'll be the cause of your death Brandon. I haven't shown my full power, and if you touch her you will unleash it." I said, my necklace gave off a faint purple glow. Noella smirked once she saw it, "You don't scare me" he said, I smirked, "If you know what's good for you you'll leave her alone, forget your damn boss and run away." Noella said, "You'll regret ever laying eyes on her if you don't" he smirked, "I can never regret that" he said as we walked away, "Your necklace is having a hard time containing your power" Noella said once we got to second class. "I know." I sighed and shook my head, "If we do end up battling him I can't risk wearing it, it holds me back." I said, "You have to be careful, you know how dangerous that is, your mom and dad warned you of your powers when you were young." Noella said, "I know, let's just pray I won't end up starting storms all over the world" I said, she smiled and shook her head, "I'm pretty sure that's all we can do." She said as the teacher walked in and gave us our assignment for the next week and started us on notes. Every class went by pretty fast until the day was finally over, "Hey angel" Derek said walking over to Noella, Warren and I. "Hey babe" I said, "Noella and I are going to the mall can you drop us off?" I asked, "Anya doesn't get off for another three hours, we need to be picked up before then" I said, Derek nodded and Drove me to mall while Warren drove Noella. Once the boys drove off Noella asked, "More tattoos?" I smiled and nodded, she smirked and we walked into the mall and up to Hot Topic where her father was talking to his brother, Noellas uncle, and her mom. "More tattoos girls?" her mom asked, "Yeah" I said with a smile, "Of course" she rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'm going to get smoothies, I'll bring some for y'all" she said walking out. "Smoothies and tattoos, I like it" I said sitting in the chair. I explained to Noellas uncle what I wanted; he nodded and set everything up. Noella was explaining to her dad, we stripped off our jackets and laid there until they had everything ready.

I was getting a cross on the back of my neck, 'let it be' on my right wrist with birds, a heart on my ring finger and music notes behind my ear. Noella was getting a cross on the back of her neck, a music note on her wrist, and an owl on her shoulder blade. Around almost two hours later we were finished and healed, "Thank you for the tattoos and smoothie" I said putting my jacket back on as Noella and I left. We walked down and out to the parking lot where Derek and Warren were waiting for us, "I enrolled Anya in a different elementary with Lacy, she said you wouldn't have been able to so I asked if I could come along to make sure she got a good teacher" Derek said, "Oh right, I don't have full custody yet" I rolled my eyes and we got into his truck then went to pick up Anya from school. We sat in the parking lot listening to music, "What did you do in the mall?" he asked, "Tattoos" I said, "Let me see" he said smiling, I pulled my sleeve up and showed him the ones on my wrist and hand then the one on my neck, "Nothing big or detailed for now, maybe this weekend but not now" is said, "I love them" he said running his finger over the one on my ring finger, a small smile played on his lips. "What?" I asked, "I have plans for you" he said, "Like what?" I asked, "You'll see, one day." I smiled, "Okay, but I won't be patient" I said, "I know you won't" he said with a small laugh. "I'll be 15 next month, I'm too young" I said smiling, "I already have tattoos and a little girl who calls me mommy" I said with a soft laugh, "And I'll be 16 next month, our birthdays are a week away from each other, I have tattoos and a little girl who calls me daddy" he said, "But age doesn't matter anymore, we're more mature then pretty much everyone our age" he continued, "Just with anger problems and super powers" I said smiling, he smiled kissing my softly, "We're in a n elementary school parking lot, no kissing" I said, "No fair" he said kissing me again, I pulled away smiling, he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, "Stop" I smiled and tried getting away, he set me back in my seat but kissed me. I pulled away and got out of the car, parents were watching us disgusted, he smiled and got out too, he walked around to my side and pushed me against his truck kissing me. I kissed back but once the bell rang I pulled away, Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned back against him. A few minutes later Anya came running out with some children chasing her, I caught her in my arms "Mommy!" she said near tears, Derek picked her up as I walked towards the group of about ten children, "Were you picking on my daughter Anya?" I asked, they looked up at me as their parents walked over. "What do you want with our kids?" they asked giving me a dirty look, "Your children were picking on my daughter Anya" I said, "The one with powers?" they asked, "Yes the one with powers" I said coldly, "She deserves it" one woman said, "Excuse me?" I said, "She's a freak." Her son said, "Are you sure you aren't the freak, a boring little boy who has fun by hurting a little girl that can kill you" I said as the wind picked up and thunder boomed in the grey sky, "Don't talk to my son like that!" his mother yelled, "Shut it bitch" I snapped, the other mothers looked at me surprised. "Stop picking on Anya or I'll make a special appearance in your nightmares." I said as it started to rain, "So you have powers too?" one girl asked, "Over the weather" I said, "That's why I'm not wet" I said making it rain harder, I smiled and walked away back to Derek's truck. "You're going to a super school tomorrow so you won't have to deal with them anymore but if anyone ever does you tell me" I said to Anya, she smiled and nodded, "Okay" she laid her head against me and fell asleep as we drove back to the mall, a few minutes we arrived and parked, Anya woke up once Derek closed his door "Shopping time" I said, she nodded and we walked into the mall and to different stores where she was able to get whatever she wanted. "I'm done" she said as we walked to the food court so she could eat, she had a giant soft pretzel and a blueberry banana smoothie, Derek and I shared nachos. "No more shopping?" I asked, "No more" she said, "When's your birthday?" I asked, "September 22" she said, "Want to have a party?" I asked, "Maybe, if I have friends" she said, "You will sweetheart, you're smart, funny and absolutely beautiful" I said, "I'm gonna have to keep the boys away" Derek said, Anya giggled and continued eating her pretzel, "Thank you" she said, "For what?" I asked, "Everything. You saved me" she said, "Don't thank me sweetheart" I said, she smiled and we walked out to the car. We put everything in the back once I dried it and knew I could keep everything dry, we got in and drove to my house.

Anya helped take her things upstairs and hang everything up, "Can I have grapes?" she asked, "Of course" I said, we walked downstairs and I gave her a big bowel of grapes and a bottle of water. She smiled and went back upstairs, Derek and I followed her up, she sat on her bed and started reading again, "No homework right?" I asked, "Nope" she said popping the 'p' "Okay, have fun" I smiled as she nodded. Rain, Haven and Patches greeted Derek and I as we walked down the stairs to the kitchen, "Hello my babies" I said petting them and going down to fill up their bowels. I went back upstairs and sat on the couch with Derek watching TV. About an hour later I turned toward him, "Something's wrong" I said getting up and jogging up to Anya' s room with Derek following, Anya wasn't there, her book was thrown on the ground, her bed was a mess and feathers were stuck in the walls. They looked razor sharp and most had blood around the edges, "Anya's gone" I said, we ran outside and right into Lacy, Layla and Lash. "Anya's gone!" Derek and I said, tears formed in Layla's eyes.

**A/N: Here ya go, remember to check my polyvore for outfits and tattoos. Bye bye lovelies. **


	25. Nightmare

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, no profit is being made from my writing and sadly I do not own Sky High, stupid Disney does e-e but I do own new characters and events. Remember to check polyvore.**

"Hello everyone" The Commander and Jetstream said as they walked out onto their porch, "Steve, Josie please come here" Lacy said, they walked over and took notice of Layla crying in Lash's arms and me hyperventilating while Derek tried calming me down, "What happened?" The Commander asked, "The villain Havoc took Anya" Lacy said looking at us worried, "We'll find him, and don't worry girls." Josie said giving us a comforting look. "You two should go lay down calm down" Steve said with a sympathetic smile, "No." I said calming my breathing, "I need to find her." I said, Steve took my arm, "Kennedy, you need to rest and calm down. Leave this to the Super Heroes not high school students." He said. "I have to." I said, "Please" I pleaded, Derek wrapped his arms around me "Kennedy, trust them. Please, they'll find her" he said softly, his voice calmed me but panic and worry still bubbled inside me. "Fine. You better find her" I said looking The Commander dead in the eyes. He nodded and they went into their home then seconds later were flying off to find her. I stormed back inside and Lacy went to work on making me tea, "This will help calm you down." She said adding different things; I shook my head and paced around the kitchen and dining room. "Hey, my mom and dad told me about everything happening, they want me to see if I can help you guys with anything." Will said walking in, "Leave Stronghold." Derek growled, "Now" I looked up to see Noella and Warren walking in, Noella ran to me, "Tonight, right?" she whispered, "Tonight." She nodded and sat me on the couch as Lacy brought me tea, "I'll get some for Noella too" she said hurrying back into the kitchen. "To calm me down" I said sipping it, "I want to help" Will said trying to get past the twins without causing a fight, "Derek" I said, immediately he was at my side, "I'm sorry angel. We'll find her" he whispered kissing my forehead. "Let's go to my house" he said, I nodded and went upstairs to get a change of clothes. After I did Noella, Derek, Warren and bulleted out the door to their trucks, Derek drove quickly to his house. Trucks were parked outside; even the twins looked confused as we approached their house. We walked in to find Lillian, Warren, Serenity, the other twins, three girls and a guy sitting with them. "I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves before, I'm Hades and this is Apollo." One of the twins said motioning to the other, "Hello again girls, this is Seth, Serenity's mate, Mika, Ares mate, Chrysanthemum, Hades mate, and Iris, Apollo's mate." Lillian said. "Nice to meet y'all" Noella and I said, "We know what's happened." A lady with long black naturally curly hair said as she walked into the room, "My name is Sparrow, I can see into the future and we are here to offer assistance." She continued, "Lillian will give Noella her power, it is over Metal and nature unless you want Apollo's, which is fire, or Hades, which is earth and metal." She said to Noella, "I'll take all" Noella said quickly, "Still power crazy" I said, Noella shot me a glare before Apollo, Hades and Lillian stood and came to her, her eyes lit up as power surged through her. "Thank you" she said snapping her fingers making fire appear. "Thank you" I said, "You will need to find Havoc and Nightmare, he has blocked our minds from finding him. Nightmare is powerful but don't be fooled." Sparrow said, "Everything will fine" I said, "Mr. S said so" I said, Sparrow nodded with a smile. I walked up to Derek's room with him following closely, he shut the door behind him and hugged me tightly, "We'll find her" he said softly, "And we'll kill him" he growled the last part. "We will" I agreed and reluctantly pulled away from him, I stripped down. I pulled out the clothes I had in my bag, black and white jeans, a black bandeau top, a white Jack Daniels top, different pieces of jewelry and a pair of black ray-bans. I quickly dressed and re-did my makeup, Derek watched, his brown and blue flecked eyes turning darker every second I was undressed. I took off my crystal snake necklace, "I can't wear it" I said, Derek looked at me confused, "Why?" he asked, "It controls my powers and I can't risk breaking it or holding back once I find him." I said. He nodded and opened his closet revealing a safe, he unlocked it and I set my necklace in it. "Thank you" I said, he smiled and kissed my forehead, "Let's go find Anya" he said, I nodded and we headed downstairs, Noella was also changed and was decked out in superman. "Ready?" I asked her, "Yeah, let's go. Everyone left but we're invited to a family reunion next weekend." She said, I nodded and we walked out to Derek's truck. Noella and Warren sat in the bed of the truck; we drove away from the Peace house and around town. "How are we going to find him?" Noella asked, "I know where he is." I said, "He's near the edge of Maxville right on the beach, saw it in a dream." I said, "I don't know how reliable a dream is but right now it's the only thing we have" I said, Derek nodded and headed for the beach, it was a twenty minute silent drive. As soon as we got there Noella and Warren hopped out of the back, I opened my door and hopped out, Derek walked around to me and we walked around until we came to set of around four vacation apartments, none were rented at this time, except one. The first one had the lights in the front room on and screaming was coming from inside, "Make it stop!" a girls pain filled voice said, "Let me go!" Anya's familiar soft voice yelled, "Little bitch!" Havoc yelled, and then Anya's scream filled the air. Derek growled and grabbed me keeping me in place, "There, now you can't use your damn powers." Havoc said, "Mommy and daddy will come for me!" Anya yelled, "If they do I'll kill them, Nightmare will be here soon." He said, "But mommy and daddy aren't yet, they aren't coming. Why would they risk their life for yours? You aren't anyone special." He said, Anya made no noise, the wind roared and blew the door off its hinges as I freed myself from Derek and ran for the house. Havoc laid on the floor with blood dripping on his head, "Mommy!" Anya screamed, "You came." Havoc sounded surprised and shock was written all over his face but quickly he shook it off, "Of course I did" I said, he eyes went to my neck, "No necklace?" he asked with a smirk, "No, you brought that on yourself." I said, "I'm so scarred of a little wind storm" Havoc said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes as wind ripped through the house lifting Havoc up and outside, the girl I fought at the party lay on the floor unconscious. "I'll be back" I said to Anya, I couldn't risk them using her against me so I left her in the house with the power restraints, I walked outside to see Noella and Warren hurling spears and balls of fire at Havoc and another man, he was around 7'2 with pure black eyes. His jet black hair whipped in the wind, "Where's Derek?" I asked Noella, she didn't look away from the Havoc and, I'm guessing, Nightmare. "I don't know, he disappeared" she said worry and anger filling her voice. I looked up and flicked my wrist sending Nightmare into the darkening waves, Havoc growled and made a motion with his hand, Warren dropped onto the sound clutching his leg, a white bone was protruding, Noella looked down at him and looked ready to vomit, she ripped her gaze away from him and back to Havoc who was smirking, "Kennedy!" I turned around to see Will, Layla and Lash. "What the fuck are you doing here!" I yelled, Layla ran to my side, "To help" she said, as she did Nightmare appeared in front of me with a smirk on his deathly pale skin, "Give up, give in." he said in a deranged but strangely lulling voice, he flicked his wrist and Derek appeared at his feet, blood caked the side of his head.

Layla dropped to her knees and tried waking him, "He's not real" I said coldly, Will ran over to aid Noella as Lash pulled Layla away from Nightmare. "Why do you want me?" I asked, "Because, you pose a threat." He said simply, "You could join us of course, Havoc and I. I rescued him when he was nine, he's fourteen now. He's happy" he said, "No he's not" I said, the world froze around us as I spoke. "I saved him, from an abusive mother and father, they were villains, and he was kidnapped by villains who were enemies of his parents. They wouldn't risk their life to come save him, they resented him for reasons he didn't know. I rescued him, gave him a life." Nightmare said, I looked at him confused and shocked, "I won't join you, I don't ruin people's lives" I said, he smiled and laughed softly, "Little does he know, I was the one who took him, tortured him and made him hate his parents." He continued, "No but you should be" I said as the world came back to life, Havoc fell to the sandy beach. Noella flicked her wrist sending Nightmare ten feet away, vines sprouted from the ground and tangled him, I ran for Havoc who jumped up and tried to run to Nightmares aid. "Stop!" I screamed, Nightmare let out a roar and snakes appeared and slithered up Noellas leg causing her to scream and flail around trying to desperately to get them off, lightning and thunder became louder and more harsh, "Listen!" I screamed at Havoc, Nightmare dissolved and appeared between Havoc and I, "I'll kill him, Derek" he said, my heart dropped into my stomach, rain and wind picked up and black blood dripped down Nightmares face where the wind hit, hail fell as the waves urgently crashed on the shore. "Not before I kill you" I growled as electricity encased my skin, he smirked and darkness took over my vision. I focused and felt bitter tears sting my cheeks as my vision slowly came back. Noella pounded the ground and it obeyed encasing Nightmare, he roared in rage, "HAVOC! Listen to me" I screamed above the wind, he looked at me unsure, "I have to kill you" he said stepping toward me, I blasted him in the chest with lightning sending him backwards into the sand. "He's the one who kidnapped you; he tortured you, made you hate your parents more then you already did." I screamed, "No he didn't" Havoc growled flicking his wrist, I fell to the floor, blood flowed from a gash on my leg. "He did!" I screamed, Nightmare appeared above me and smirked, "He won't believe you" he said, "I blasted Nightmare in the chest, his chest opened into a black vortex consuming the lightning. Lash grabbed him and flung him into the far into the ocean. "Havoc" I said as he slowly got up from the ground and flicked his wrist slowly breaking the bone in my leg, "He saved me" he said, "He saved you from your parents but turned you into a monster, you go around destroying other people's lives. I'm sorry that everything happened to you but it gives you no excuse for killing anyone, especially my parents." I said as a tornado formed and took hold of him, spinning him relentlessly before flinging him across the beach. The skies were black as Nightmare appeared again, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" he bellowed as, Noella, Warren, Layla and Lash fell to the ground screaming and clutching their heads, "The beauty of nightmares." He said laughing, I moved away from as Havoc appeared, he looked at everyone surprised, Nightmare didn't notice, "Havoc won't believe you. To him I'm God, I saved him" he said laughing, "You tortured him" I said, "Mercilessly" he growled, I focused and pulled on my bond, Nightmare roared, "I'll kill him!" I pulled harder until Derek appeared gasping and shaking; Nightmare looked at me surprised and even angrier. "You did it" Havoc said, Nightmare looked up and shook his head, "But you never figured out" he said, I crawled over and shook Noella and until she snapped out of it, she looked around with wide eyes, "So many things, so many bad bad things" she said hoarsely. I nodded and pushed her towards Warren, she understood and shook him awake, I looked to see Derek waking Layla and Lash, where the hell did Will go. I turned to see Havoc with pure black eyes; Will came flying with the Commander and Jetstream. "Where's Anya?" Noella asked with tear stained cheeks, "inside" I said not looking away from Havoc, "I can't see Kenny." She said, everything was becoming a blur with the torrents of wind and rain, I couldn't stop it. I shook as the ground did, Noella looked at me worried, "You can't control it" I moved toward Havoc and Nightmare, Nightmare was on the ground screaming as black bones snapped and shot through his skin, every time he healed but Havoc kept doing it, I grabbed Havocs arm and pulled him away as the Commander came. "MOVE!" the Commander boomed as he grabbed Nightmare and Jetstream put power draining cuffs on him then power restraints, he no longer could heal. He howled in pain as Jetstream and Will flew him to the Villain prison, Havoc picked me up as Commander picked up Warren and Derek. Derek was still shaking and could barely breathe, Nightmare had trapped him I his vortex. Noella, Layla and Lash went back into the house and got Anya who was fast asleep before they followed the Commander to three bright flashing lights, "I'm sorry" Havoc whispered as he waved a hand over my face and my world went black.

***Two days later.**

"She's awake" I heard a female voice say as my eyes fluttered open, "Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head as my vision became less foggy, "In the hospital" the woman's voice said, I groaned and tired stretching but screamed in pain, "Don't move Kennedy, you haven't healed all the way." Lacy said as she rushed into the room, "Havoc should be here soon, he can fix you and Warren. The doctors performed surgery but he bones re-broke, Havoc said only he can fix it" She said, Warren grunted at the mention of his name, I looked to see Warren in the bed to my right with Noella asleep in the recliner; I looked to my left to see Derek asleep and with bruises covering his arms. "We can't get him to wake up, you and Warren have been waking up briefly for the past two days but Derek shows no sign of healing or anything. He has powers, he should be awake by now" Lacy said, "Noellas mom has come in several times in the past two days but was only able to slightly heal you two and hasn't been able to do anything for Derek." I closed my eyes and tugged at our bond, he was barely alive, tears formed in my eyes but I tugged harder. No response. I opened my eyes as Havoc walked in, "Hey" he said, "The storms spread for the first day but started ending the second day you were unconscious, they're almost gone now." He said, he walked towards me and put my necklace around my neck, "Mrs. Peace gave it to me and told me you needed it" he said, "Willow Peace" he added, I nodded and saw it give off a purple glow. "I'll be down in the cafeteria with everyone else" Lacy said kissing my forehead and walking out, Havoc sat at the edge of my hospital bed and grabbed my ankle, pain shot up my leg and I screamed, "Stop!" the pain was blinding, "I'm sorry" he said as his eyes turned black, he gripped my ankle tighter and the bones went back into place and the skin healed around it. It hurt like fucking hell. "Oh my fucking hell" I said through clenched teeth, He smiled then moved to Warren who glared at him as he healed him. "You'll be fine now" he said, "What about Derek?" I asked, "I don't know, I can try but Nightmare really fucked him up. You pulled him out right before he died, did you know you cry purple tears?" he asked, I sighed and nodded. He sat beside Derek and placed a hand on his head, his eyes went black and after a few minutes his face was beaded with sweat. Derek shot up shaking, "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" he growled as he saw Havoc, "Derek" I said as my voice cracked, he looked at me, "You wouldn't wake up" I said, "Havoc saved you" he glared at Havoc but nodded, "He healed my leg and Warrens leg." I added, "Thank you" he said getting out of his bed taking off his hospital gown. Thank lord he was wearing boxers. I smiled as Havoc covered his eyes and shook his head, he laid in with me, "I'm sorry" he said, "Why?" I asked confused, "I didn't help you, they hurt you" he said, anger and sadness in his voice. "No, don't be sorry. You couldn't help that. You almost died" I said, he shook his head, "I love you" he said looking into my eyes, "I love you too" I said, "Your eyes are their beautiful, unique blue again." He smiled and kissed me, Havoc and Warren made a gagging noise as we pulled away smiling, "Shut up" I said, the doctor walked in scanning a clipboard, "So you're awake Mr. Peace" he said looking up at Derek, "Nothing went off" I said, "I made sure it wouldn't, he's a Peace." The doctor said, "I'm Dr. Spex, you know my wife" he introduced himself, "She's nice and gives me lollipops" I said, he nodded with a smile. "Well you can leave now. Everything is back to normal." He said, "Thank lord" I said, the twins grunted in agreement. "I'll have Lacy and Willow come up and sign the paperwork" he said walking out, start getting dressed. I looked under my hospital gown, only panties. Derek noticed and got up, he shut he curtain around my bed and the blanket around me as I dressed in a pair of black shorts that said 'Fuck You' and a black shirt that said 'Fuck You, You Fucking Fuck', my black and white vans. Derek dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a plain blue shirt, he wrapped an arm around me waist and we walked out of the room with Warren, a sleepy Noella and Havoc. "Mommy, daddy!" Anya yelled running towards Derek and I, I smiled and as she ran into my arms, I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked, "Good, now let's go home" she said, Derek took her into his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder as we all walked to the elevator, Lacy, Willow, Will, Lash and Layla met us there after the paperwork was filled out. "Happy to go home?" Layla asked as she hugged me, "Yes I am" I said, "Your birthday is next week" she said, "So is Derek's" I said, she smiled and nodded "Then you have the family reunion with the Peace family, busy week" she said, "Very busy, Anya you get to meet daddy's family soon" I said, she smiled sleepily, "Has she been going to school?" I asked Layla, "Yes she has, she made four friends, Acacia and Narcissus, they're mates, Juniper and Jupiter are mates. So far Anya doesn't have a mate." Layla said, "Well she's young, she'll find her mate." I said, she nodded as the elevator came to a stop. We walked out and got in our cars, Lacy took Anya home while Noella and Warren went to her house and Derek and I went to his house, havoc came with us. "Why is he coming" Derek asked jealousy coating his tone, I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Because I have a feeling" I said, he knew what I meant but I could jealousy fill his eyes. We arrived and walked into his house with Havoc slowly following, "Brandon, come on" I said, he looked up surprised that I called him by his name. He walked faster and stood beside me, "Hi Lillian" I said, "Can I ask you a favor?" I asked as I saw her sitting with Willow, "Of course" she said, "Can you help Brandon" I asked taking his hand so he couldn't run away. "Of course" she said examining him, "We'll take care of him" Warren said walking in from the kitchen. I smiled and Brandon sat beside Lillian, "We'll be leaving soon so you'll come with us Brandon" she said. He nodded and looked at me, "Thank you" he said, "No thanks needed" I said, Derek and I walked upstairs to his room; we kicked our shoes off then snuggled together in bed. He took my glasses off and set them on his nightstand, "You're amazing" he said out of nowhere, "I'm really not" I said with a sigh, he kissed me softly, "You're an amazing person, powerful, strong, beautiful, kind, a bitch, sweet, playful, smart and so much more" he said, I blushed and hid my face in his chest. "Shut up" I said but my words were muffled against his muscled chest. "I love you so much angel" he said, "I love you so much too" I said looking up at him, he smiled and kissed my forehead softly. He rubbed my arm and I quickly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I didn't do good on this chapter but whatever e-e bye bye. **


	26. Family reunion

**A/N: Hey y'all, no profit is being made from my writing and blah, blah, blah…**

"Wake up Noella" I said shaking her awake, she groaned and rolled over "Why, it's fucking Saturday. What time is it?" she protested, "I know it is but we have the damn reunion, it's noon" in said rubbing my eyes, "Shit." She groaned and got out of my bed, "We slept from three am till noon, we've gone on no sleep, let's get ready" I said. She shrugged; "True" she walked over to my dresser and picked out a pair of blue shorts, a white lace bandeau top and a white tank top with a dripping blue peace sign, she stripped down and quickly redressed before going to my closet and grabbing her blue converse from me closet. She went to her bag and got out a few pieces of jewelry before heading to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black and white splattered jeans, a black and grey tank top and a black lace bandeau top. I changed quickly changed before slipping on black vans and putting on jewelry, I grabbed my paramour belt and put it on as Noella walked in, I walked past her into the bathroom and did my hair and usual makeup before spraying myself down with anarchy for her. "Two crystals today?" she asked walking in and looking at my ring, "Yeah" I shrugged and looked down and sighed as they gave off a soft power glow, "Give it a few days, they'll stop glowing." She said, I nodded and walked with her into Anya's room, "Wakey, wakey" Noella said shaking her slightly; I smiled as Anya fought to stay asleep. I picked out a pair of black denim shorts and a light purple tank top with a purple lace back with a crown on the front. "I don't wanna!" Anya said, I turned away from her closet to see Noella and Anya tangled in her sheets fighting, "Kennedy!" Noella yelped as Anya bit her arm, "No biting!" I said fighting the extreme urge to laugh, I pulled the two apart and helped untangle them, "I'm sorry" Anya said to Noella as I handed her, her clothes. Noella nodded and left the room to eat; Anya quickly changed and put her pjs in her clothes bin. "Want me to braid your hair?" I asked, she nodded and we sat on her bed as I did loose fish tail braids in her hair, just like the day I met her. She walked over to her full length mirror and smiled at her reflection, "Are we meeting all of Daddy's family today?" she asked, "Yes we are, at a little cook out at grandma Willows house" I said, "Why wasn't daddy here last night?" she asked, "Noella and I had a sleep over, no boys were allowed" I said with a smile, "Can I have a sleep over?" she asked, "No school Monday?" I asked, "Nope" she said popping the 'p', "Then okay, I'll call Acacia, Narcissus, Juniper and Jupiter's parents" I said taking out my phone. "Go downstairs sweetheart" I said dialing Acacias mom, "Hello Kennedy!" her bubbly voice said, "Hi, Anya's having a sleepover and would like if Acacia would come?" I asked, immediately Acacias loud, sweet voice was heard, "Please mommy please!" she begged, "She would love to come, what time?" she asked, "Tomorrow around noon since there isn't school on Monday" I said, "Oh great!" she said, "See you then" she added before hanging up, basically the same conversation went on for every kid. I slipped my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag from my room; I slung it over my shoulder and walked downstairs where Anya was eating grapes, "Tomorrow your friends will be here around noon" I said, "Yay! Thank you mommy" she said smiling, "No problem sweetheart" I said taking her hand, Noella walked ahead of us to my truck and hopped in back. I picked Anya up and set her in the passenger seat then buckled her in before heading to my side and hopping in, "Mommy, can we listen to music?" Anya asked, I nodded and her little hand shot out to turn on the radio, Ne-yo So Sick started playing, Noella, Anya and I all began singing while I drove. By time we arrived the song had come on again and we were singing again as the boys came out, Warren and Derek smiled as we did. "Hello angel" Derek said kissing my lips softly as it ended, "Hello sweetheart" he said to Anya who was covering her eyes, I smiled and got out as Derek walked around and picked her up out of her seat, Noella tackled Warren as he walked to get her out. I smiled as he caught her effortlessly, "Damn you!" she said with a grin, he set her down and we all walked through their house and into the back yard, it was crowded with people. "Hello dears!" Willow said walking up to us and engulfing Noella and I in a hug before stealing Anya, "Oh you look so pretty!" she said taking her over to a group of people, I noticed one of the ladies was Lillian. I looked around and saw Brandon sitting by himself on the swing set, I slipped away from Derek and walked over to him. "Hi" I said sitting on the swing next to him, "Hey" he said with a smile, "How's everything going?" I asked, "Surprisingly, pretty good. Lillian's a great psychologist" he said, "They adopted me too, Brandon Joseph Peace" he added, "Sounds nice" I said, he smiled, "I like it, better than Brandon Joseph Nightmare." I let out a soft laugh, "True, are you coming back to Sky High Tuesday?" I asked, "I might but a lot are going to hate me" he said, "Just kick their ass or tell me, then I'll kick their ass" I said with a shrug, "Okay, well I might. I'll think about it" he said, "I'm hungry" I said standing up, "Come on, let's get food." He nodded and we walked over to where Lillian's Warren stood barbequing, "Hey Brandon, Kennedy" he said not looking at us, "Sup" I said, "I want food" I added, Lillian walked over, "Hello Kennedy, are you behaving Brandon?" she asked, he shrugged and looked to me "Of course he is, he's better already, Thank you so much" I said, "Here" Warren said handing Brandon said handing Brandon a plate with two hamburgers, he nodded "Warren, don't make me kick your ass, stop being pissy" Lillian said, I couldn't help but laugh, Brandon looked down at me and chuckled, "You laughed!" I said with a grin, Brandon nodded and Lillian smiled.

We walked off eating, "Seriously though, you should come back." I said launching a grape into his mouth, "The twins won't be happy about it" he said, "Especially your egotistic boyfriend, he thinks I have a thing for you" he said, I made a sour face, "You don't right?" I asked, "Of course not, you're gorgeous and everything but I look at you as a little sister." He said, "Little?" I asked, "I'm older, remember you're in higher classes because you're smart" he said, "Oh yeah" I said with a smile, "Well then why did you try to kill me?" I asked, "As soon as I saw you I didn't want to but Nightmare quickly discouraged my curiousness, said it was because I was lonely and gave me that bitch June." I nodded in understanding, "Surprisingly, I feel the same way. You feel like an older brother" I said, he smiled "Cool" I pulled out my phone and looked at my new message from Derek, "Where are you?" "The little play set, I ate food :3" I sent, "Good angel , be there in a minute" he said, Brandon took my phone and started typing, "What are you doing?" I asked, "Shush" he said, I pouted and he laughed before handing me my phone, he entered himself as a new contact. "Get away from here" I turned to see Derek walking up to us, Lillian cast a worried glance our way. "No" Brandon said, "I haven't done anything wrong" "You're near her and that's enough" Derek said moving towards him, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him, "Derek put him down, now." I said in a demanding voice, he looked at me and reluctantly put him down with a growl, "Stay away from here" Derek growled, "Derek, stop it. He's changed, Lillian is helping him and we should give him a chance, even if you don't I will" I said, I moved to Brandon's side, he smiled and placed his hand in mine. "He's my friend" I said, Derek sighed but started growling again as he looked at our hands, a violet light was forming around our hands. Brandon and I looked at it confused, Lillian and Willow looked at it with a smile but soon noticed Derek's growing anger, the light grew then flashed brightly before disappearing. I shook my head clearing my vision of little dots, I let go of Brandon's hand as Derek stormed away, Lillian muttered something to her Warren who ran after him with Ares, Hades, Apollo and his twin following, Lillian, Willow, Serenity, Noella, Sparrow and the other girls ran towards me, "What just happened?" I asked confused "You have a bond with Brandon, a strong family bond but Derek doesn't know that. He knows it has something to do with bonding and he assumed that Brandon is your real mate" Lillian explained, "My Warren and my sons know about it and went after him, Noellas Warren will try to help" she added, "Let me go after him" I said trying to get past them, "That won't help, just let the boys handle it" Willow said soothingly, "No, I have to try and fix it" I said getting away from them, Noella tried protesting but I heard Lillian calming her, "She has to do this, you and her remind me of myself when I was younger. I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to you girls" I got into my truck and drove off; I followed the pull of our bond. He was beyond angry and hurt, I sighed and parked my truck by the entrance of the woods, I walked for near thirty minutes before finding him going crazy on trees, the ones around him had multiple spots of broken bark and ice, I ran and tackled him. He stiffened as I wrapped my arms around his muscled waist, "Go back to him" he growled, hurt and anger seeping into his voice. "I don't want him, I want my mate" I said, "He's your mate" he growled trying to pull away, my grip tightened "No, you are. You always have been. He's like family, we have a family bond. I love you. Don't leave me" the last part came out as a whisper, he didn't say anything as the boys ran into the woods but stopped when they saw me. The older Warren looked worried but made the others leave, "Please" I said, he turned and picked me up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist; he held me tightly and had his forehead against mine. "I'm not leaving you, ever. And you aren't leaving me." He whispered hoarsely, "Promise me." He said, "I promise" I said slightly scared of his tone, he looked into my eyes and kissed me hard. I didn't hesitate to kiss back, his grip tightened and a growl formed in his chest. "Break it up! Back to the house, now." Warren commanded walking over to us, Derek reluctantly pulled away and carried me out of the woods and to my truck, he set me in the passenger side and sped back to his house. I reached and brushed my fingers across his white knuckles, he seemed to relax and held my hand in his, I smiled, "I love you" he said, "I love you too, you scared me" I said softly, he sighed and gave me hand a soft squeeze as we pulled up at his house. We got out and he wrapped his arm around my waist, Lillian looked at us worried and turned to Sparrow who nodded. He bent down and kissed my forehead, "I'll be back angel" he said walking over to his mom, Willow, Lillian, Serenity and Sparrow. I watched them as they talked; Derek looked frustrated as they spoke. "Is everything okay?" Noella asked walking to me, "I don't know" I said motioning towards where they were talking to a frustrated Derek and now a frustrated Warren, "Now it's both of them." I sighed and walked up to them, Derek wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed, "I understand but she isn't ready" he said, "And she might not be for a while, your bond is still very strong so don't rush anything." Willow said, Lillian nodded, "If you try to I'll kick your ass, both of your asses" Lillian, Willow and Serenity said in unison. Noella and I gave them confused looks, "What's going on?" I asked, "Derek will explain it to you later, Warren will explain it to you Noella" Lillian said as she walked away, I sighed and rubbed my head. "I'm sorry angel" Derek said pulling me close, "It's okay babe, go hang out with the guys" I said going on my tip toes and pecking his lips, he nodded reluctantly and walked away with Warren. Noella and I walked towards the ladies, "Where's Anya?" I asked, "Lacy came by because she was getting tired and wasn't feeling well, Lacy said she'd fix her up for a sleep over she's having tomorrow" Willow said as I sat next to her, "Okay, did she have a fever?" I asked, "No just a stomach ache, most likely from stuffing herself" Lillian smiled, "She loves her food" I said causing them to laugh, "Every guy is hot in this family" Iris said with a sigh as she watched Apollo, "So very, very true" Noella agreed, "In a creepy way, yes" Lillian said, we laughed and started talking about our time at Sky High, apparently they all went too. "I get picked on a lot" I said, "And why's that?" Lillian asked, "I'm really different, I fell asleep in class once and apparently I was talking about rainbow unicorns and candy land." I said with a shrug, "I act different, dress different and yeah, but Derek kicks their ass before I can. He appears out of nowhere sometimes." I said, "That's a Peace boy for ya, crazy as Hell" Lillian said, we all agreed without hesitation, "Has Brandon met his mate yet?" I asked, "Yes he has but right now he's in denial" Lillian said, "The girl is really nice and they would be great together, he just needs to let her in." she said, "I'll talk to him" I said, "That would help, you're like a sister to him, I already could tell you two had a strong family bond." Lillian said, I smiled and shrugged. "It's odd" I said, "It can be" Serenity said, "Be careful with Derek" she added, the others agreed, "Noella be careful with Warren as well" she said. Before we knew it was getting dark and things needed to be cleaned up, everyone went crazy trying to get things in order before leaving, "Have a good night, see you soon" Lillian said giving Noella and I hug. After everyone had left Willow called us into the kitchen, "I'll be out of town for the next two days, please behave boys, girls please try keeping them in line" she said taking a suit case from behind ht4e counter and walking outside, "I'm going to Noellas house" Warren said as he and Noella walked out. Derek smiled and followed them, I peeked and saw him locking the door and closing the blinds in the living room. Once he finished he walked back toward me, "I love you angel" he said softly as he picked me up, "I love you too babe" I said, I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me up stairs and into his bedroom, his warm hands were on my exposed lower back. I shivered at his touch, "Cold?" he asked, "Slightly" I said hiding my embarrassment. He smiled and looked into my eyes, "Are you ready?" he asked, my eyes went wide and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, "I-I-I'm not" I managed to squeak out, he sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry" I said he sat in bed still holding me, "I want to seal our bond" he said, "Seal it?" I asked, "Yes, and that's what seals it in our type of bond, Lillian and Willow told me with many threats if I tried pushing you." He said, "I want to seal it but I'm not ready for that" I said, laying my head on his shoulder, "I understand angel, take your time. I'm going to take a long cold shower." He said cracking a smile, I giggled nodded as I moved from his lap, I avoided looking down. He leaned forward and kissed me before he walked to his closet and gave me one of his shirts to sleep in; after he did he walked out to shower. Once I heard the shower start I stood and stripped off my jewelry and clothes except panties, "That does not help me" I heard Derek groan, I turned in surprise, he was standing there in boxers, which again I avoided looking down there, I knew my cheeks were blood red as I stood there unsure as he starred at me and walked towards me.

**A/N: I'm an awkward panda. c: Remember to check my polyvore and stuff. Thank you for reading. :D **


	27. Birthday Skating

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of Double the Danger, I'm sorry if y'all didn't like it ;-; merp, if y'all want me to write another fanfic then review saying what show/book/movie/band/singer/famous person you want or if y'all want me to just write a story of my own. **

"Wake up!" I rubbed my eyes and stretched before my vision cleared and I saw my favorite ginger looking down on me with large green eyes, "Good morning birthday girl!" she squealed, "Good morning Flower" I said with a sleepy smile, "You're finally fifteen! Happy, happy, birthday!" she said beaming, "Thanks" I said with a small laugh as I pulled myself out of bed and to the bathroom, Layla followed, "See you downstairs!" she chirped running down the stairs, damn her and her coordination. I smiled and walked into the bathroom; I turned on the hot water and stripped down quickly. I rubbed my shoulder where a prominent bite mark was. Two days after the family reunion Lillian showed up at my house with Noella, she explained how to seal the bond and how she knew the boys would take it as 'Have sex with them', to seal the bond the male has to mark the female with a bite that draws blood but if the female bites the male their lives will be tied together. If one dies the other dies, now of course Noella and I didn't know that when we were resettling with them and bit them, blood was drawn. When Lillian heard she sighed and explained that her and her mate Warren we very tightly bonded like we were now, she left shortly after explaining everything, she was called into work to try and work with Nightmare and if he couldn't be helped he would have a death penalty since he was almost successful in breaking out of prison several times already.

I stepped into the shower welcoming the sting of hot water; I took my time washing my hair and body with tropical smelling body wash, shampoo and extra conditioner. After I rinsed off I got out and wrapped a towel around myself then went to my room, I dried myself then picked out a pair of white ripped jeans, a grey top that said, 'Rock star' and various pieces of jewelry. I quickly dressed before slipping on my black studded Valentino boots and doing my hair and makeup; I grabbed my black spiked bag and slipped on my sunglasses, which actually helped my vision, before walking downstairs. Lacy, Lash and Layla stood by the front door waiting for me, "Let's go babe!" Lash said with a smile, "I'm going!" I said practically tripping over the last stair, "Aw, you didn't give the floor a hug again!" Lash said with a smirk, Layla smiled and shook her head, "I didn't feel like it" I stated fighting back a smile, "Where am I being taken?" I asked, "Well you'll see" Lacy said, "I miss Anya" I whined as we walked out to Lacy's car, "A whole week field trip is stupid, I regret letting her go." I continued whining, Layla smiled as she sat next me. "You'll see her soon" she said, "Tomorrow isn't soon enough, I want my baby" I sighed, Lacy and Lash looked back with a smile, "Don't worry dear" Lacy said, I nodded and lay back as she drove. After a few minutes we arrived at the roller rink, "Oh god" I said with a smile, "Ready to skate birthday girl?" Lash asked, "I haven't been skating since a week before my mom and dad died, we did it every week then we got ice cream as we walked on the beach before heading home and running around our house singing and dancing" I said with a small smile, "Sounds fun but weird" Lash said as Layla gave me a small smile and held my hand, "It was, weird in a very, very, fun way" I let out a small laugh. Lacy smiled as other cars started pulling up, we all got out and headed in, teenagers were sitting and talking. Lacy walked up to a man and gave him a purple card, he smiled and nodded before waving to me, "Happy birthday darlin'" he said, "Thanks" I said with a smile, soon the place was filled with my friends, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, Cyra, Gage, Hunter, Will, Kayla, Alexa, Brandon, Noella, Skylar, Harley, Grayson, Derek, Warren and a few other people from school that I talked to a lot. Derek walked up to with a smile, "Happy birthday angel" he said pecking my lips, "Mommy!" a soft familiar voice yelled from behind me, I turned to see Anya running towards me. I crouched down and caught in my arms, she giggled as I picked her up and twirled her around. "I missed you so much sweetheart, don't leave mommy again" I said with a smile, "I missed you too!" she smiled and hugged me, Derek smiled and joined in on the hugging. "Happy birthday mommy" she said, I set her down and we walked to get roller blades. We all kicked off our shoes and put on roller blades, Anya looked up at me and said "I don't know how to roller blade" Derek smiled, "We'll teach you sweetheart" he said, she smiled and nodded as she took our hands, we walked over to the rink and slowly started skating, Anya held onto our hands tightly and didn't let up. "Sweetheart, calm down. It's okay" I said, she nodded and slightly loosened her grip.

After an hour of skating Anya was already a pro, she flew around the rink giggling as Layla and Lash chased her. "Life is going so fast" I said, Derek nodded in agreement, "It seems like just yesterday you were kicking Wills ass before school and running away from Warren and I" he said with a chuckle, "It seems just yesterday I was hanging out with Noella and Kayla making fun of the popular bitches while our middle school teachers screamed at us for using our powers on them" I said, "Such a trouble maker" he said with a smile as he kissed my neck. For the next few hours everyone was skating and eating pizza while Anya skated around yelling out the song lyrics to every song that came on, "If I didn't know any better I would think she's your real daughter" Noella said with a smile, "Summer break is close" I said, "I know, we are going to the beach" she said, "I'll bring the sunblock unless you want to relive last summer" she flinched and rubbed her arm, "No, I do not" she said, "What happened last summer?" Warren asked, "We went to the beach every day and were outside 24/7, we were burned to a crisp. We looked like tomatoes, the burn lasted the whole summer and hurt like hell but we didn't get any darker, only lighter" I said, the twins busted up laughing, "Yeah, yeah so hilarious" Noella said folding her arms over her chest, "It would've been if it hadn't hurt so damn much" I said, Noella nodded in agreement. "I'm taking Anya home!" Lacy said walking past me with a sleepy yet giggly Anya slumped over her shoulder, "Who gave her sugar?" I asked, "We all did, she asked and we couldn't refuse! Her eyes and little face just killed our will power" Cyra said with a sheepish smile, I rolled my eyes and smiled. Hours went by and we were still skating, "My legs are going to fall off" I joked; Derek smiled and swopped me up, Noella laughed until Warren did the same thing, "Let's go to the lake!" Noella said trying to wriggle out of Warren's arms, "Yeah!" I squeaked as Derek accidently jabbed my side. He smiled and set me down to put my shoes on, the cake was being brought out as Noella, Warren, Derek and I ran out. The sun was setting, "Damn, we were skating for a long time" Noella said, we all smiled and ran to Derek's truck, "Warren's truck is getting work done" Derek said Noella and I hopped into the bed of the truck as the twins got in front, the boys sped away just as Layla came outside to look for us. She smiled as she saw us, "Hand us a beer" Warren said turning on the radio, Noella opened the cooler behind her and gave the boys a beer then one to me, Theory of a Dead man Bad Girlfriend blared from the radio, all four of us started singing as we passed by people, they rolled their eyes in disgust as we did, "They can't handle this!" Noella screamed with a smile, "Damn teenagers" a man and woman said as we drove past them. Seconds later we parked by the lake, we got out but left the radio blaring as we walked down the hill and laid in the grass, the stars came out and shown on the crystal lake. "I can't wait for summer, less bitches and idiots to deal with" Noella said, "With our luck we'll find more who want to steal our boyfriends" I said, "And then we'll be murders." She stated. The boys started laughing, "Don't worry girls, you two won't be the only ones turned into murders this summer, have to keep the pricks some way." Warren said, Noella smiled and shook her head, "We can do that on our own, just depends on if we want to or not" she said, Warren growled in response. I smiled as Derek pulled me closer to him; we watched the sky as the Noella and Warren messed with each other. Things were perfect right now, I have all that I could need and ever want.

***11 years later* **

I walked down the gravel path with Anya and Derek holding Mars, Gage and Phoebe. We buckled Mars, Gage and Phoebe into their car seats then drove to Noellas, she was waiting outside with a smile, "Hey" I said getting gout and hugging her. "How are Hermione, Persephone, Pandora and Nicco doing?" I asked, "So far they're good and sleep almost all night, thank lord" she said in response, "We'll be in in a minute" I said walking back to the car, I took Mars while Derek had Phoebe and Anya had Gage, we walked inside to see Noellas babies on a blanket playing with toys, her three girls were triplets and Nicco was born last year. Hermione, Persephone, Pandora and Mars were three years old while Gage, Phoebe and Nicco were two years old. "So you're off to college tomorrow?" Noella asked Anya, "Surprisingly, yeah" she said in her soft voice, her voice was soft but she was a loud, outgoing girl with a huge amount of friends, she met her mate two months ago and things were going great between them. She was already nineteen and absolutely gorgeous, it saddened me that she was already leaving home. I wiped a tear away but not before Derek noticed, we've been married for five years, our anniversary is next week. "Angel, it's okay" he said hugging me close and kissing my head, "We're all gonna miss her" he added, I nodded and sighed, I still couldn't believe time went by so fast. I sat on the floor with Noella playing with the babies while Derek and Warren watched TV and Anya left to finish packing, "Can you believe how fast time went by?" she asked, "It seems like just yesterday we were teens who skipped school, got tattoos and dated the baddest boys in the whole school." she added, "I know but now we've been married for five years and have our little babies here." I said tickling Mars who let out a stream of giggles, I sighed and smiled. "They aren't allowed to grow up" I said, "You don't want Anya to leave?" she asked already knowing my answer, "Of course not, but she's nineteen. Nearly all grown up, she's leaving home with her boyfriend and friends for college. She's so happy, says she can't wait for it all. I still remember the day at the Day care when I met her and she wanted me to buy the puzzle piece necklace" I said touching our necklace, "She wears it every day" Noella said with a sad smile, "She grew up too fast" I said, Noella nodded in agreement, "She'll still visit us" Noella offered, "Hopefully" I said, Noella grabbed a box of tissues and handed me one as she wiped away the tears that rolled down cheeks. The boys noticed and sat with us, "She'll visit us angel, and if she doesn't then we'll visit her and embarrass her in front of everyone" Derek said holding me in his arms, "Even kitten and I will come" Warren said, Noella smiled at Warrens high school nickname for her. Noella and I nodded before going back to our babies.

***The next morning **

"Good morning sweetheart" I said as Anya came downstairs in shorts and a tank top with her long brown hair thrown up into a messy bun with a light purple bandana, "Morning mom" she said taking her breakfast and eating quickly. Derek came downstairs holding three empty Sippy cups, "They're sleeping again" he said setting them in the sink and taking his huge plate loaded with food, he's lucky he workouts so much. Anya finished and bolted upstairs to grab her last two boxes, her friends were already outside waiting. She came down a few minutes later with two small boxes, they were going to be living in a set of apartments near the campus, she was moving four towns away. Derek and I walked outside to see Layla, Lash, Lacy, Willow, Noella and Warren hugging her. Every girl was crying, including myself, while the boys held back their tears. "Mama don't cry" she said hugging me tightly, "I'll visit every time I can, I promise" she said through sobs, "I'll miss you so much sweetheart" said trying to calm myself, "I love you mommy" she said, "I love you too sweetheart, good luck in college and remember don't let anyone mess with you. If anyone gives you too much trouble, call me I'll be down there in a heartbeat." I said, "I know mama, I'll video call every night" she said, I nodded and she reluctantly let go, Derek pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you daddy" she said, "I love you too sweetheart, have fun but not too much fun. I'm not afraid to kill someone" he said, "I know you aren't dad." She managed a small laugh before hugging everyone again and getting into her truck and starting the long drive to Potentia University. Every said goodbye then went back home, Layla lived right next door and Noella lived three minutes away, Lacy and Willow live together since they don't want to be completely alone. I walked inside with Derek then upstairs to the babies' room, "Hello my little babies" I said smiling down at them, "Mars Logan Peace" I said kissing his forehead, "Phoebe Pandora Peace" Derek smiled skiing her forehead, "Gage Warren Peace" I said with a smile, I kissed his forehead and straightened up their room, "Please don't grow up fast" I said as Derek and I walked out of their room and to ours, "We have about seventeen years with them angel" he said, "I know, but it'll zoom by" I said. "Time always goes by" he said, "Just like in high school, Warren and I were double the danger then you and Noella came, you two turned our worlds upside down without trying. You were so odd, still are, you drove me crazy with just a simple glance. Every day with you flashed by, I wish they would've gone slower." He said holding me close, "I do too, but we have now" I said with a small smile as he leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you angel." He whispered, "I love you too."

**A/N: There y'all go the last chapter of Double the Danger. I hope y'all enjoyed it ;-; leave reviews of what you want or pm me. Goodbye lovelies! **


End file.
